Neela
by La Veilleuse
Summary: Neela travaille au Sénat de Coruscant. Elle est mêlée malgré elle à l'enlèvement d'une Sénatrice et accompagne le Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi sur la planète Corellia, où se déroule une intringue dont le dénouement engagera le futur de la Galaxie toute entière...
1. Chapter 1

Neela sortit son passe partout de sa poche, l'inséra dans la serrure électronique et composa rapidement un code à 5 chiffres sur l'écran tactile. La porte s'ouvrit avec un léger déclic.

-Lumière, ordonna la jeune fille.

Les lampes incrustées dans les murs beiges de la suite s'allumèrent lentement, diffusant une chaude clarté qui adoucissait les angles.

Elle referma la porte et inspecta la pièce avec la vivacité habituelle de ses yeux bruns. Le grand lit à baldaquin était fait, les couvertures parfaitement lissées, les meubles vernis reluisaient d'un éclat ambré et le miroir taillé posé au mur rendait la chambre encore plus grande.

Neela s'approcha de la glace sans accorder un regard à son reflet et souffla sur les quelques grains de poussière qui avaient eu l'audace de s'égarer sur la surface brillante. Tout avait l'air OK.

Elle ouvrit les placards par acquis de conscience mais ne trouva rien à redire.

Elle poussa alors la double porte qui donnait dans le salon. La pièce avait des teintes bleutées et les rideaux qui masquaient les hautes fenêtres étaient couleur nuit. Au centre étaient disposés une table basse faite d'un étrange bois gris et cinq chaises assorties. Sur la table était posé un plateau de bienvenue.

Neela fronça les sourcils.

- Fichus droïdes! grommela-t-elle.

En son for intérieur elle se sentit étrangement soulagée. Les droïdes devenaient de plus en plus perfectionnés d'année en année et elle avait de moins en moins de choses à faire. Paradoxalement, seules les erreurs de ces tas de ferraille donnaient encore un sens à son travail.

En pestant, elle prit le plateau chargé d'alcools forts et sortit de la suite.

- Du vin pour la Sénatrice Coriolan, maugréa-t-elle. On aura tout vu!

Traversant les couloirs tapissés de rouge de la Résidence du Sénat, elle se rendit deux étages plus bas et cette fois frappa à la porte principale pour s'annoncer. Une voix fatiguée et au ton désagréable l'invita à entrer. Elle poussa la porte de l'épaule.

- Veuillez m'excuser Sénateur Nigel, mais la Résidence espère qui vous apprécierez ce petit présent.

En parlant, elle déposa adroitement le plateau sur un bureau déjà encombré de papiers en tous genres.

- Merci jeune fille, répondit l'homme affalé dans son fauteuil derrière le bureau. Si c'est bien ce que je crois, il y a de quoi me redonner une seconde jeunesse!

Il eut un rire narquois.

" Si cette paperasse ne m'a pas tué avant! C'est un comble de devoir se farcir ces antiquités alors que tout pourrait tenir sur un simple microdisc..."

- Voulez-vous que je vous envoie un droïde de protocole? suggéra Neela. Il pourrait vous être utile.

- Ça c'est une idée, s'exclama le Sénateur en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans son siège. Faites donc, pendant ce temps je vais goûter à votre petit cadeau.

Neela s'en fut alors qu'il se servait un verre, un rictus satisfait sur le visage. Une fois sortie, la jeune fille grimaça de dégoût. Cet homme lui était vraiment antipathique. C'était d'ailleurs le cas de la plupart des Sénateurs qu'elle avait rencontré jusque là, et elle en avait rencontré beaucoup! Presque tous descendaient à la Résidence, hormis ceux qui habitaient Coruscant ou ceux qui avaient les moyens de se payer un appartement dans un des immeubles de luxe de la ville planète.

Neela atteignit une partie moins éclairée et moins nette du bâtiment où des taches d'humidité fleurissaient sur les murs à cause des fuites dans les climatiseurs. Elle ouvrit avec difficulté une large porte en métal bizarrement encastrée dans le mur et appuya sur un interrupteur : il n'y avait pas de commandes vocales dans cette partie de la Résidence. La lumière crue révéla l'intérieur avec dureté. La pièce était remplie de droïdes éteints, de pièces de rechange, de câbles d'alimentation et de divers outils éparpillés. Neela se fraya un chemin parmi cette pagaille avec l'aisance que procure l'habitude et s'accroupit près d'un vieux droïde de protocole argenté. Avec une étonnante tendresse, elle épousseta de la main la tête androïde du robot.

- Réveille-toi C-4DA, murmura-t-elle en pressant un bouton derrière la cou de métal. Fini de dormir, j'ai besoin de toi.

Les étranges yeux sans vie du droïde s'allumèrent et il remua.

- C-4DA droïde de protocole troisième génération, récita la voix métallique avec quelques ratés. Que puis-je faire pour vous?

- Aider un vieil ivrogne fatigué à classer ses papiers, sourit Neela. Mais surtout ne le répète pas.

- Bien Mademoiselle. Je serai aussi muet qu'une vieille boîte de conserve.

- Parfait. Et si jamais il s'endort, surtout ne finis pas ton travail à sa place. Viens m'avertir, je m'occuperai du reste.

Elle dégagea tant bien que mal un passage pour qu'il puisse sortir sans encombre et referma derrière lui.

- Chambre 603, lui indiqua-t-elle. Tu sauras t'y retrouver?

La voix métallique du droïde prit une inflexion vexée :

- Je suis un droïde de protocole Mademoiselle, pas une vulgaire unité de nettoyage.

Neela sourit de nouveau et regarda la forme argentée s'éloigner de sa démarche maladroite. Elle n'avait jamais noté de traits d'humour ou d'artefact de sentiments humains chez les nouveaux droïdes de luxe qui accompagnaient les Sénateurs. Seuls ceux de l'ancienne génération arrivaient à la faire sourire ou à la toucher. Elle le regrettait. Tout ce que les droïdes pouvaient faire semblant de ressentir était purement artificiel et leur réaction dans chaque situation était gérée par un programme informatique, mais leur compagnie avait souvent atténué sa solitude et elle leur en était reconnaissante.

Naviguant entre les étages et les portes de la Résidence sans jamais se tromper là où un novice se serait perdu, Neela composa rapidement un nouveau plateau de bienvenue pour la Sénatrice Corellienne, garni de fleurs et de fruits qui provenaient des quatre coins de la galaxie. Elle le porta dans la chambre encore vide, et s'assit dans un coin, attendant patiemment l'arrivée de la jeune femme.

Une heure plus tard, le vaisseau sénatorial se posa sur le toit de la Résidence et la Sénatrice Coriolan en descendit avec sa suite. Ce fut le Chancelier Palpatine en personne qui vint l'accueillir, un sourire réjoui mais contrefait plaqué sur son visage.

- Bienvenue sur Coruscant, Sénatrice. J'espère que vous pourrez agréablement vous reposer ce soir, une dure journée nous attend demain.

- J'en suis parfaitement consciente Chancelier, répliqua la jeune femme en inclinant la tête. Il y a beaucoup de choses que le Sénat fait mine d'ignorer ces derniers temps, et j'espère bien y remédier.

Palpatine ne releva pas et la précéda dans la Résidence, les rares personnes présentes dans les couloirs s'inclinant à leur passage.

Lorsque la Sénatrice pénétra dans sa suite, elle n'était plus accompagnée que par deux de ses compagnes, qui l'aidèrent rapidement à se débarrasser de sa lourde robe brodée et à enfiler une tenue plus légère et plus confortable, adaptée à l'atmosphère étouffante de Coruscant. Neela resta assise dans son recoin pendant tout le temps où les suivantes s'affairaient autour de la jeune femme, habituée à passer inaperçue. Elle savait depuis longtemps que peu de gens remarquaient sa présence avant qu'elle-même ne le souhaitât et ne fasse en sorte qu'ils la voient. Elle attendit donc jusqu'à ce que la Sénatrice congédie ses dames de compagnie, puis se présenta à la porte du salon avec une révérence.

- Sénatrice Coriolan.

La jeune femme se retourna avec un sourire.

- Neela! Tu arrives au moment opportun, à ton habitude!

- Je suis là pour répondre à vos désirs, Sénatrice.

Neela se sentit intimidée, comme elle l'était toujours. Elle admirait cette femme si belle et si sûre d'elle, qui imposait le respect aux Sénateurs les plus hautains et l'amour à son peuple. Pourtant de près, elle pouvait voir combien Coriolan était jeune et combien elle semblait fragile.

- Dans ce cas jeune fille, j'aimerais que tu veilles à ce que personne ne vienne me déranger ce soir. Peux-tu faire ça pour moi? Ce voyage a été éprouvant, et Palpatine a raison sur une chose : demain sera une longue journée. Je n'ai aucun besoin des visites de courtoisie que la politesse m'imposerait si des Sénateurs venaient frapper à ma porte.

- Vous pouvez compter sur moi Sénatrice. Je monterai personnellement la garde devant votre porte.

Coriolan émit un rire clair et cristallin qui fit s'emballer le coeur de la jeune fille.

- J'en serai honorée! s'exclama-t-elle.

Neela s'inclina et s'apprêta à partir lorsque la jeune femme la rappela.

- Merci, lui dit-elle avec une sincérité teintée de tristesse.

La jeune fille tint parole et s'installa devant la porte de la suite, chassant avec amabilité mais fermement les nombreuses personnes qui se présentèrent. Son dernier visiteur ne fut pas un Sénateur mais la silhouette argentée de C-4DA.

- Vous aviez raison Mademoiselle, le Sénateur Nigel s'est endormi.

- Il a tenu plus longtemps que je ne l'aurais pensé, s'amusa la jeune fille. Merci C-4DA, tu as fait du bon travail. Je te libère de tes obligations pour ce soir.

Le droïde se dandina comiquement sur place quelques instants, comme s'il hésitait.

- C'est que... je crois qu'il y a un problème Mademoiselle.

Neela eut une brusque appréhension.

- Quel est-il?

- Eh bien, le Sénateur s'est endormi tout d'un coup alors il est tombé. Et la bouteille s'est renversée par terre Mademoiselle. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, je n'ai pas appelé d'unité de nettoyage puisque vous m'avez ordonné de ne rien faire lorsqu'il serait endormi.

Neela soupira.

- Ce n'est pas grave, je vais m'en occuper, le rassura la jeune fille. Tu vois cette porte? Interdit à qui que ce soit d'entrer tant que je ne serai pas revenue. Dis aux personnes qui se présentent que la Sénatrice Coriolan a besoin de repos et qu'elle ne veut pas être dérangée. C'est compris?

- Oui Mademoiselle. Il faudra passer par dessus mon corps pour entrer.

Neela secoua la tête en souriant. Oui, elle regrettait vraiment l'ancienne génération.

Elle ne prit aucune précaution en entrant dans la chambre 603, le bruyant ronflement du Sénateur parvenant même à filtrer à l'extérieur. Elle le trouva tel que l'avait décrit C-4DA, allongé sur le dos, les bras en croix, cuvant son vin, une expression béate sur le visage. Neela s'empêcha d'imaginer ce à quoi il était en train de rêver.

- Nettoyage, commanda la jeune fille à haute voix. Et factotum, ajouta-t-elle après réflexion.

En attendant, elle récupéra les bouteilles renversées, ferma les rideaux sur la nuit qui était tombée depuis plus d'une heure sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, et remit sur le bureau les papiers que le Sénateur Nigel avait entraînés dans sa chute. Au moment où elle finissait arriva l'unité de nettoyage, petit droïde cubique monté sur roulette et muni de toutes sortes de balayettes, de jets détergents et de séchoirs. Sans se préoccuper de la présence inanimée au sol qu'il devait contourner, le petit droïde commença sa tache méthodiquement. Neela l'aida comme elle put en poussant le Sénateur sur le côté, mais elle ne put vraiment le relever que lorsque le factotum arriva. Le factotum était un androïde de taille impressionnante, robot à tout faire de la Résidence, capable de tailler avec précision les quelques arbustes qui poussaient dans les serres comme de casser des murs, ou - ce qui intéressait Neela à cet instant - de porter dans leurs lits ceux qui avaient trop bu. Il délaça même avec une infinie délicatesse les chaussures du Sénateur Nigel après l'avoir confortablement installé au milieu des oreillers.

- Tu ne devrais pas prendre tant de précautions, grommela la jeune fille.

Le factotum ne prêta pas attention à sa remarque et continua sa tâche sans se presser.

Lorsqu'il ne subsista plus aucune trace de l'incident autre que le ronflement continuel du Sénateur dans son lit, Neela renvoya les droïdes et se dit que quelques heures de sommeil contre la porte de la Sénatrice Coriolan ne seraient pas de refus. Elle imaginait mal quelqu'un lui rendre visite aussi tard et même si ça arrivait, l'importun serait obligé de la réveiller avant d'entrer. Elle allait donc relever C-4DA de sa garde.

Se déplaçant dans le noir pour ne pas risquer que la lumière du couloir ne filtre dans la chambre des résidents endormis, Neela s'approcha doucement de la porte de la Sénatrice, intriguée de ne pas voir reluire dans l'ombre les courbes argentées du droïde de protocole.

- C-4DA? murmura-t-elle.

Mais le couloir était désert. Neela fronça les sourcils : jamais un droïde n'abandonnait la mission qu'un humain lui avait confiée, quelle qu'elle soit.

Tout doucement, Neela poussa la porte de la suite, qui s'ouvrit sans un bruit. Le salon était plongé dans la pénombre, et silencieux. Soudain, les yeux vifs et observateurs de la jeune fille décelèrent un éclat argenté derrière une des commodes placées contre le mur. Elle s'y précipita et découvrit le pauvre C-4DA inanimé, de fugitives étincelles bleues parcourant sporadiquement sa carcasse métallique. Elle parcourut alors la pièce du regard, son coeur battant la chamade, et ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur le bureau de la Sénatrice, bureau qu'on avait fait installer spécialement pour elle et dont Neela connaissait le secret... Sans perdre de temps, la jeune fille pianota une série précise de coups sur le rebord du meuble, et une ouverture coulissa sous ses doigts, révélant une cache spacieuse à l'intérieur du bois exotique. Il y avait des dossiers, quelques microdiscs, un ou deux bijoux de valeur, mais rien de tout cela n'intéressait la jeune fille. En tremblant légèrement, elle se saisit de la crosse du blaster, dont le témoin lumineux orange indiquait qu'il était chargé. C'était la première fois qu'elle en tenait un entre ses mains, et elle ne savait s'en servir qu'en ayant vu les gardes du Sénat le faire à plusieurs reprises. Elle essaya de ne pas penser à ce qu'il se passerait si jamais elle avait besoin de tirer. Elle préférait espérer que l'arme joue son rôle de dissuasion. Rapidement, elle repassa la porte principale, sortit son passe partout et le déclic de la porte dérobée qu'elle avait emprunté tôt dans l'après-midi résonna à ses oreilles de façon horriblement bruyante. Rassemblant tout son courage, la jeune fille entra.

Il y avait trois personnes dans la pièce : deux hommes portant une cagoule étrange, noire, luisante et sans aucune ouverture, et la Sénatrice Coriolan, inconsciente, en chemise de nuit, les pieds et les poings ligotés.

Un des deux hommes inspectait les murs et les meubles avec un petit appareil, qui lui permettait sans doute de voir à travers les épaisseurs de matière. L'autre s'agitait près de la Sénatrice, visiblement nerveux.

- Grouille, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques? Dans deux minutes, ils vont se rendre compte qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche et il faudra qu'on soit loin d'ici.

- Tais-toi, siffla l'autre. On a besoin de la Sénatrice, mais aussi de ce foutu microdisc. Alors ferme-la et laisse moi chercher, sinon ta récompense sera un saut par la fenêtre.

L'autre se tut et Neela pointa son arme sur celui qui était en train de chercher. Elle n'avait peut-être jamais tiré, mais il n'y avait aucun risque qu'elle blesse par erreur la Sénatrice à cette distance. Elle appuya d'un coup sur la gâchette et le rayon bleu fusa à une vitesse phénoménale, lacérant la taille de l'homme. L'autre riposta immédiatement et Neela sentit une odeur de brûlé alors qu'elle se reculait précipitamment et que le tir touchait la tapisserie. Elle n'osa tirer en retour, de peur de toucher la Sénatrice qui était toujours étendue par terre. Mais les gardes n'allaient pas tarder à arriver.

- Laisse tomber! Sur le speeder, vite! cria celui qui était blessé, sa main gauche ensanglantée faisant compresse sur sa taille.

Il continua à tirer tandis que l'autre emportait la Sénatrice dans le cockpit du véhicule, sans que Neela ne puisse rien faire. Lorsque les tirs stoppèrent, elle entendit rugir les moteurs de l'engin et elle se précipita vers le balcon sans réfléchir. Elle eut à peine le temps de distinguer la silhouette noire et racée se propulsant loin du bâtiment en crachant des flammes bleues.

Un millième de seconde plus tard, elle était seule, au milieu des lambeaux fumants de ce qui avait jadis été une tapisserie. Choquée, elle se laissa tomber par terre sans desserrer l'arme qu'elle tenait toujours dans sa main droite.

Les gardes arrivèrent peu de temps après et ne la remarquèrent pas immédiatement, comme d'habitude, mais lorsqu'ils réalisèrent ce dont elle avait été témoin, ils se mirent à lui poser une foule de questions auxquelles elle n'avait aucune réponse. Ils l'obligèrent à lâcher son arme et à rester debout devant eux, l'accablant de remarques soupçonneuses. Neela ne fut capable d'émettre qu'un seul souhait : qu'on lui permit de rejoindre C-4DA pour voir si les ravisseurs lui avaient fait beaucoup de dégâts, mais cela lui fut refusé.

Le Chancelier Palpatine vint lui-même s'enquérir de ce qu'elle avait vu et de ce qu'elle avait fait et elle dut encore une fois répéter son histoire sous son regard inquisiteur. Finalement, l'agitation retomba autour d'elle et on parut l'oublier. Elle en profita pour se faufiler discrètement jusqu'à C-4DA qui était toujours inanimé derrière sa commode et tenta de la remettre en marche. Mais la décharge que le droïde avait reçue était trop importante, et aucun des efforts de le jeune fille ne fut concluant. Elle s'accroupit alors près de lui sans bouger et des larmes menaçaient de rouler sur ses joues lorsqu'un garde l'interpella. Elle se sécha les yeux et le suivit hors de la pièce.

- Il y a quelqu'un qui veut vous parler, dit-il. Dans le bureau de Palpatine.

Et il détourna les talons, peu désireux de l'accompagner jusqu'au dernier étage.

- Attendez! lui demanda Neela. Est-ce que vous savez qui c'est?

Le garde plissa les yeux, mais son visage resta neutre.

- Un Maître Jedi, répondit-il. Le Général Obi-Wan Kenobi.


	2. Chapter 2

La jeune fille se sentit sonnée et repartit mécaniquement, longeant le couloir sans savoir où elle allait. Puis elle reprit ses esprits et emprunta les escaliers. Il y avait vingt étages à monter mais elle avait l'habitude, et les ascenseurs devaient être à présent bloqués par tous les Sénateurs affolés, dont la moitié voulait monter voir ce qu'il se passait, et l'autre moitié descendre se mettre à l'abri dans les vastes salles du rez-de-chaussée.

Un Jedi. Neela n'en avait jamais vu que de loin, lorsqu'ils se rendaient au bureau de Palpatine, car aucun Jedi n'avait besoin de séjourner dans la Résidence du Sénat. Leur temple s'élançait non loin de là, et on disait que les Jedi ne vivaient de rien, et se contentaient d'une cellule nue et d'un matelas pour logis. La jeune fille était à la fois effrayée et excitée par la rencontre qui s'annonçait, mais elle se sermonna en pensant à la Sénatrice qui était peut-être en danger quelque part, loin de Coruscant et loin de toute aide. Elle ne devait pas avoir ce genre de pensées égoïstes.

Lorsqu'elle arriva au bureau de Palpatine, la porte était entrouverte. Elle allait frapper pour s'annoncer quand elle entendit des bribes de conversation. Alors elle se ravisa et entra sans bruit, vilaine habitude qu'elle avait prise à force de ne jamais être remarquée. Dos à elle, et face au noir bureau élancé de Palpatine, un homme vêtu d'une bure sombre et aux cheveux blonds dorés coupés court parlait respectueusement à la petite silhouette bleue et grésillante d'un hologramme.

- Je n'ai aucune envie de laisser une nouvelle fois Anakin livré à lui-même, disait l'homme. Il n'est pas prêt.

- Apprendre à se débrouiller seul il doit, répondit l'hologramme. Répondre de lui sans arrêt tu ne peux. A devenir un grand Chevalier, un jour amené il sera.

Neela haussa les sourcils devant l'étrange manière de parler qu'avait ce petit personnage.

Le Jedi soupira.

- Je sais Maître Yoda. Mais cela ne me dit rien qui vaille.

- Ton esprit tu dois libérer, si les appels à l'aide entendre tu veux. Trouve la Sénatrice.

L'homme et l'hologramme s'inclinèrent en même temps puis la silhouette bleue tremblota et s'éteignit. Le Jedi se retourna et Neela n'eut pas la présence d'esprit de retourner derrière la porte et resta plantée sur le seuil.

L'homme eut un mouvement de surprise.

- Comment as-tu fait ça? demanda-t-il spontanément. Je ne t'ai pas sentie arriver.

- Veuillez m'excuser Maître Jedi, s'inclina Neela précipitamment, troublée par la clarté des yeux bleus qui la fixaient. Ce n'est pas de votre faute : il n'y a guère que les droïdes pour remarquer ma présence.

- Voilà un talent utile pour les ennemis et défavorable aux amis, dit le Jedi en souriant.

- Je ne pense avoir ni l'un ni l'autre, répliqua Neela un peu plus amèrement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

L'homme la considéra pensivement puis se présenta.

- Je suis Obi-Wan Kenobi. Je suis chargé de retrouver la Sénatrice Coriolan et j'aurai besoin de votre aide.

- Je m'appelle Neela, répondit la jeune fille avec tout le respect qu'elle pouvait mettre dans sa voix. Je vais faire du mieux possible pour vous aider.

- Bien. Je suis désolé de te le redemander mais je dois entendre ce qu'il s'est passé de ta propre bouche. Raconte moi.

Neela recommença son histoire sans trop de peine et à son grand étonnement, chaque moment lui apparaissait plus clair et avec plus de détails, comme si la présence du Jedi avait dissipé les brumes qui entouraient son esprit. Elle revit le visage paisible de la Sénatrice inconsciente, les liens enserrant ses poignets, l'assurance des hommes lorsqu'ils visèrent pour riposter, et l'étrange luisance blanche d'un oiseau à quatre ailes qui ornait le dos du speeder. Cette précision laissa le Jedi perplexe.

- L'oiseau à quatre aile est un Nirvar, c'est le symbole d'une milice privée que les gens importants engagent comme gardes du corps. Ils ont une base sur Coruscant. C'est la première fois que tu vois ce speeder?

- Je ne sors pas beaucoup d'ici Maître Kenobi, s'excusa Neela, je ne connais pas très bien ce genre de mécanique.

- Et ce droïde, C-4DA, pourrait-il nous donner quelques détails supplémentaires?

- Je ne pense pas, dit Neela en retenant un sourire. C-4DA est un bon compagnon mais il n'est pas très futé. De plus, il a certainement été frappé par surprise puisque les ravisseurs sont rentrés de l'intérieur.

Elle ajouta avec un bref soupir :

" et je suis incapable de le réparer..."

- Vous avez eu de la chance, dit le Jedi en la regardant avec intensité. Si vous aviez monté la garde à la place du droïde, ils vous auraient tué.

Neela hocha la tête avec gêne. Elle y avait inconsciemment pensé, et ne savait si elle devait remercier les tendances alcooliques du Sénateur Nigel ou quelque autre puissance régnant sur l'Univers.

- Il devait y avoir un troisième homme, dit brusquement Obi-Wan pour dissiper son malaise.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça?

- Le speeder. La Résidence est protégée par un champ de force qui empêche toute intrusion par la façade. Quelqu'un a du le désactiver de l'intérieur.

Neela se mordit la lèvre.

- En fait, il est tombé en panne hier. La maintenance est venue mais ils ne sont pas arrivés à le remettre en route. Alors ils ont dit qu'ils réessayeraient le lendemain...

L'irritation du Jedi fut perceptible mais il ne fit aucun commentaire, car cette erreur n'avait rien à voir avec la jeune fille. En revanche, il se promit d'avoir plus tard une petite discussion avec le Capitaine de la garde.

- Donc pas de troisième homme, soupira-t-il. Seulement deux individus cagoulés et un speeder de la milice. Je vais donc commencer par là, même si cette piste me semble particulièrement étrange. N'as-tu rien remarqué d'autre?

- Rien, Maître Kenobi.

Le Jedi la considéra un instant puis une étincelle d'amusement parut dans ses yeux bleus.

- Pourrais-je savoir comment ce blaster est arrivé entre tes mains? Apparemment personne ne t'a encore reproché de porter une arme sur toi.

- Ils n'y ont pas fait attention, ne les blâmez pas. Je l'ai trouvée dans une cache secrète que la Sénatrice avait demandée pour son bureau. A l'intérieur il y a également des papiers et des microdiscs. Celui que cherchaient les voleurs doit sûrement être parmi eux.

Obi-Wan sourit.

- Vous avez d'excellents réflexes. Je parie que si peu de monde vous remarque lorsque vous êtes là, votre absence passerait beaucoup moins inaperçue.

Neela rougit et haussa légèrement les épaules.

" J'aurais une dernière faveur à vous demander, ajouta le Jedi. Accompagnez-moi à la base de la milice pour voir si vous reconnaissez le speeder."

Neela s'empressa d'accepter, soulagée qu'il ne la renvoie pas à sa solitude dans sa petite chambre de l'aile ouest du 300ème étage, où elle n'aurait d'autre choix que de réfléchir et réfléchir encore en attendant un sommeil qui ne viendrait pas.

Au moment où le Jedi ramenait la capuche de sa bure au dessus de sa tête, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit sur le Chancelier Palpatine, accompagné par le Capitaine de la garde et plusieurs Sénateurs parmi les plus importants.

- Général Kenobi, salua Palpatine avec une légère moue narquoise. Vous avez fait vite mais pas assez apparemment.

Le Jedi ne répondit pas, mais son regard clair transperça le Capitaine de la garde, dont le premier réflexe fut de baisser le nez.

Palatine passa sa main au dessus du support argenté posé sur son bureau et un halo bleu et crépitant se projeta dans l'air, accompagné d'une voix féminine.

- Une communication en provenance de Panescan, énonça la voix. Le Gouverneur de Corellia, Lame Edena, pour le Général Kenobi.

Une haute silhouette en habit d'apparat prit forme à partir du halo bleu et s'inclina.

- Général Kenobi, salua-t-il. Je viens d'apprendre ce qu'il s'est passé. J'en suis profondément affecté. La Sénatrice est partie de Corellia dans la précipitation, j'avoue ne pas même savoir la raison de son départ. J'en ai d'ailleurs été très contrarié...

Le Gouverneur avait réellement l'air touché et perdu.

- Je peux vous envoyer immédiatement des hommes pour vous aider, si vous le souhaitez, proposa-t-il.

- Merci mais ce ne sera pas nécessaire, déclina Obi-Wan. Ils perdraient trop de temps pour venir jusqu'à Coruscant. Si j'ai besoin de leur aide, je vous le ferai savoir.

- Je souhaite de tout coeur que vous retrouviez la Sénatrice, répondit l'homme d'un air sincère. Nos pensées vous accompagnent.

Il salua puis coupa la communication.

- Je crois qu'il est plus que temps de partir à sa recherche en effet, dit Obi-Wan en s'adressant au Chancelier Palpatine. Nous partons sur le champ.

- Nous? releva le Chancelier.

- J'emmène cette jeune fille avec moi, précisa le Jedi.

Palpatine scruta Neela avec une expression intriguée, puis son front reprit le pli soucieux qu'il avait arboré durant le dialogue entre le Gouverneur et le Général Kenobi.

- Les pensées du Sénat vous accompagnent également.

Obi-Wan sortit de la pièce et Neela essaya de suivre son pas rapide sans courir.

- Pensez-vous que la Sénatrice soit encore sur Coruscant? s'enquit la jeune fille, ayant enfin trouvé un rythme qui lui permettait de rester à la hauteur du Jedi sans s'essouffler.

- Je l'ignore. Cela dépend de ceux qui ont commandité son enlèvement. Si ce sont des Sénateurs corrompus, alors elle est sûrement retenue prisonnière dans un de ces immeubles. Mais cela peut être plus grave...

Le Jedi s'interrompit. Il semblait savoir des choses importantes que Neela ignorait.

- Il faut envisager toutes les éventualités, reprit-il songeusement.

Ils empruntèrent un ascenseur bondé et le silence se fit brutalement dans la cabine lorsqu'ils entrèrent. La présence du Jedi avait coupé court à toutes les conversations. Neela sourit en songeant que s'il n'avait pas été avec elle, les gens auraient continué leurs échanges les plus intimes sans lui prêter attention. Ils émergèrent sur le toit encore plongé dans la nuit de Coruscant, chaude, brumeuse et emplie des lumières des innombrables immeubles alentours. Le speeder du Jedi était posé à une extrémité et semblait éteint, mais une discrète veilleuse sur le côté indiquait qu'il était prêt à démarrer au quart de tour si le besoin s'en faisait sentir. Neela fronça les sourcils devant l'étrange couleur vert foncée dont l'appareil était peint. Obi-Wan surprit son coup d'oeil.

- Tu verras, il est encore plus vert quand il fait jour, rit-il. Je n'ai pas eu le choix de la couleur!

Le cockpit s'ouvrit sur un geste du Jedi et Neela s'installa à côté de lui, côté passager. Elle se sentit intimidée à l'intérieur de cette machine, consciente que lorsqu'elle s'envolerait, elle se retrouverait à presque mille mètres du sol et que sa vie dépendrait entièrement de cette carcasse de métal et de ses servomoteurs. Instinctivement, elle s'agrippa à une sorte de rebord qui saillait à son côté droit. Obi-Wan enclencha les moteurs et ils s'élevèrent tout en douceur dans le ciel. Puis l'appareil plongea.

Neela déglutit avec difficulté en voyant défiler les immeubles à toute vitesse et les autres speeders les frôler à une allure folle. Le Jedi semblait parfaitement à l'aise et menait leur appareil entre les obstacles sans un seul heurt. Il interpella l'ordinateur de bord pour lui demander des informations sur la base de la milice du Nirvar. Lorsqu'il eut l'adresse, il changea de cap et se dirigea vers une zone où les immeubles étaient un peu moins hauts et plus larges. Quelques minutes plus tard ils arrivèrent en vue de leur destination, et Neela reconnut les speeders garés sur le toit, avec leur silhouette racée et l'oiseau blanc qui ornait leur capot. Il y en avait une trentaine.

Obi-Wan se posa parmi eux avec dextérité et à peine leur moteur fut-il coupé que trois hommes à l'air mauvais les entourèrent, armes au poing. Le cockpit se releva tout doucement et les mercenaires abaissèrent leurs blasters en reconnaissant un chevalier Jedi. Ils n'en restèrent pas moins soupçonneux. Ils surveillèrent le moindre de ses mouvements tandis qu'il sortait du speeder. Remarquant que les pistolets ne l'avaient à aucun instant menacée, Neela songea qu'être invisible avait parfois des avantages .

- Je suis en mission pour le Conseil Jedi et le Chancelier Palpatine, prononça Obi-Wan. Je dois parler à l'homme qui est en charge de cette base.

Les mercenaires restèrent silencieux puis l'un d'entre eux leur ordonna de le suivre. Il les emmena à l'intérieur de l'immeuble et à chaque étage qu'ils traversaient, Neela remarquait des portes fermées dont l'aspect était suffisamment robuste pour décourager un voleur audacieux. Le bâtiment ressemblait en tous points à une forteresse, et les hommes en costume noir moulé qui l'arpentaient avaient un air meurtrier. Instinctivement, Neela se rapprocha des pans flottants de la cape du Jedi qui continuait à avancer, impassible.

Enfin, leur guide taciturne leur indiqua une porte que rien ne distinguait des autres, appuya sur un interphone et les annonça. Après un temps mort durant lequel Neela crut qu'ils avaient fait tout ce chemin pour rien, la porte s'ouvrit, dévoilant son impressionnante épaisseur. La pièce était large, nue et les murs étaient recouverts d'une peinture jaune que la jeune fille jugea affreuse. Sans doute était-ce une manière de rappeler à son occupant que le confort d'un bureau ne convenait pas à un membre de la milice. En détaillant le Weequay qui leur faisait face, Neela songea que cette précaution était parfaitement inutile. Dépassant Obi-Wan d'une bonne tête et la jeune fille de deux, l'humanoïde à la peau brune, épaisse et craquelée portait des vêtements amples et hérissés de métal qui ajoutaient à son aspect effrayant. Les rares cheveux qui recouvraient l'arrière de son crâne étaient tressés en trois nattes qui se rejoignaient à hauteur de ses épaules. Chose étrange, il arborait bien en évidence sur le côté droit la poignée d'une vibrolame, arme traditionnellement réservée aux Jedis, seuls capable de la manier. Neela nota tout cela en quelques secondes tandis que le Weequay les observait froidement de ses yeux noirs et sans pupille. Il parla le premier.

- Jedi Kenobi, salua-t-il d'une voix froide laissant deviner que malgré son apparence physique, sa plus grande force était certainement son esprit. Je suis Albor Ech'ram. Je suis curieux de savoir ce que vous venez chercher ici.

- Des réponses, répliqua Obi-Wan. Je souhaiterais comprendre comment un de vos speeders et peut-être un de vos hommes s'est retrouvé impliqué dans l'enlèvement d'un éminent membre du Sénat cette nuit.

Les yeux d'Ech'ram flamboyèrent.

- Je ne peux tolérer ces accusations, grogna-t-il avec colère. Aucun de mes hommes n'a pris part à un quelconque enlèvement. Ils sont sous mon commandement et les accuser eux, c'est m'accuser moi.

- Serait-il possible que certaines des personnes appartenant à cette base ne dépendent pas de votre commandement? reprit Obi-Wan avec douceur.

Le Weequay se calma.

- Il y a un contingent en effet, qui ne répond pas à mes ordres. Ce sont des chasseurs solitaires, que l'on requiert dans certaine affaires délicates. Je ne puis pas répondre d'eux.

- Existerait-il un moyen de vérifier l'emploi du temps de ces hommes ou de leurs véhicules?

- Les speeders ne sont pas personnels. Celui qui en a besoin vient le chercher. Je n'aurai donc que les noms des personnes sorties cette nuit.

- Ce sera une piste non négligeable, accepta Obi-Wan.

Le Weequay disparut quelques instants dans la pièce d'à côté puis revint avec une liste de vingt noms imprimés sur une feuille de papier.

- Voilà les noms de ceux qui ont été enregistrés par l'ordinateur central cette nuit. Il n'y a aucun de mes hommes parmi eux.

- Donc vingt suspects, soupira Obi-Wan.

Il remercia le Weequay et ils repartirent par le même chemin qu'à l'aller, toujours escortés par leur garde du corps silencieux. Arrivés sur la plate-forme d'atterrissage faiblement éclairée, Neela parcourut des yeux les rangées de speeders. Ils se ressemblaient tous : noirs, de forme effilée, un oiseau blanc à quatre ailes dessiné à l'arrière. Ils n'avaient aucun signe distinctif. Puis le regard de la jeune fille accrocha un reflet étrange sur l'un deux. Une légère traînée argentée sur la carrosserie, qui n'aurait pas dû être là. Neela s'arrêta et alla inspecter sa trouvaille de plus près. Ce n'était qu'une vague intuition, mais elle pressentait que ce détail avait un sens. Elle sentit la présence du Jedi derrière elle, qui était venu la rejoindre sans poser de questions. Elle espéra de tout coeur que la confiance qu'il mettait en elle ne serait pas déçue. Mais rapidement, elle comprit qu'elle avait vu juste. Ses yeux exercés par des heures d'attente dans la pénombre des couloirs endormis de la Résidence du Sénat décelèrent plusieurs taches de sang sur les fauteuils clairs de l'engin. Des taches de sang encore brillantes.

- Numéro XP649, indiqua-t-elle à Obi-Wan.

Le Jedi parcourut la liste et trouva une correspondance.

- Legan Nbo.

Puis il regarda la jeune fille et sourit

- Vous êtes observatrice, la complimenta-t-il. J'aurais perdu beaucoup de temps si vous n'aviez pas été là.

- Je connais cette couleur, expliqua Neela en passant son doigt sur la trace argentée. Elle recouvre la balustrade de tous les balcons de la Résidence. J'ai passé de nombreuses heures à les lustrer il y a quelques années.

- Quel est votre travail exactement? demanda Obi-Wan tandis qu'ils revenaient vers leur propre speeder.

Neela hésita. Elle éprouvait une certaine honte face au Jedi, dont la tâche était si noble et si importante.

- Je m'occupe d'à peu près tout dans la Résidence, mais je passe le plus clair de mon temps à surveiller ce que font les droïdes. Mon poste n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus essentiel et je suppose qu'ils me gardent uniquement parce que ça les gênerait de me mettre dehors.

Obi-Wan resta silencieux, l'encourageant à continuer.

- Je n'ai rien d'autre que la Résidence, reprit-elle avec lenteur. Je la connais par coeur, et je suis totalement étrangère au monde de dehors. Je n'aurais nulle part où aller. Je serais perdue.

Neela avait essayé tant bien que mal de conserver une intonation neutre mais avait visiblement échoué. Elle se sentit ridicule. Elle eut brusquement envie de se mettre en colère pour faire cesser ce sentiment désagréable mais elle croisa le regard bleu pur d'Obi-Wan et son esprit s'apaisa. Elle eut l'impression qu'il devinait chaque soubresaut de sa conscience.

- Vous vivez là depuis toujours?

- Oui. D'aussi loin que remontent mes souvenirs en tout cas.

- J'aimerai entendre votre histoire, demanda Obi-Wan sans faire mine de vouloir monter dans le speeder.

Neela se rendit soudain compte qu'elle ne l'avait pas racontée depuis très longtemps. A vrai dire, elle ne se rappelait pas l'avoir racontée du tout. Elle se repassait souvent les évènements dans sa tête, comme un film, en les imaginant différemment à chaque fois, mais jamais aucun mot n'avait franchi ses lèvres. Elle en fut légèrement étourdie, puis se lança. Ses paroles étaient simples, froides.

- Mes parents ont eu un accident de speeder il y a vingt ans. Ils ont perdu le contrôle et percuté la façade du Sénat. Ce jour-là, les boucliers étaient en panne, exactement comme aujourd'hui. Ils ne s'étaient pas pressés pour les réparer car aucune séance n'était prévue avant plusieurs jours. Mon père et ma mère étaient à l'avant et sont morts sur le coup. J'étais à l'arrière. C'est la responsable de la Résidence qui m'a recueillie. Elle était vieille et voulait repartir sur sa planète natale pour y finir ses jours. Elle est restée sept ans avec moi, puis j'ai dû grandir toute seule. J'ai hérité de son travail lorsqu'elle est partie.

Neela attendit en silence mais le Jedi ne fit aucun commentaire, se contentant de l'observer comme s'il voulait graver ses traits dans sa mémoire.

- Que faisons-nous maintenant? demanda Neela pour changer de sujet.

- Nous allons rendre une petite visite à Legan Nbo, répondit Obi-Wan, montant dans le speeder et faisant ronronner les moteurs.

Ils s'élevèrent lentement, suivis attentivement des yeux par les miliciens postés sur la toit. En les voyant, blaster à la ceinture, un détail revint subitement à la jeune fille.

- Pourquoi est-ce que le Weequay portait une vibrolame sur lui? s'enquit-elle. Je croyais que cette arme était réservée aux Jedis?

- A vrai dire, le sabre laser n'est pas notre propriété. Celui qui souhaite en avoir un le peut. Mais seuls les Jedis parviennent à le manier suffisamment bien pour qu'il soit efficace, c'est pour cela que peu d'autres personnes l'utilisent. Les Weequays sont une race de guerriers et de fabricants d'armes. C'est eux qui ont créé la première vibrolame, et certains des leurs parviennent à le manier aussi bien qu'un Jedi. Un Weequay portant un sabre laser est un guerrier très respecté. Celui que tu as rencontré fait partie des meilleurs de sa race.

Neela hocha la tête, impressionnée. Elle songea qu'elle avait croisé beaucoup de gens influents dans sa vie, mais que celui-ci était vraiment différent des Sénateurs mielleux et intrigants.

- Ordinateur, ordonna Obi-Wan, trouve moi l'adresse du dénommé Legan Nbo.

Les écrans affichèrent successivement plusieurs noms et visages pour n'en retenir que deux. Le Jedi fit la moue.

- Génial, grommela-t-il.

Neela tendit alors le doigt vers le visage de gauche.

Obi-Wan la regarda en haussant les sourcils :

- Vous m'aviez dit qu'ils portaient tous les deux des cagoules.

- Je sais, admit-elle, mais ce n'est pas pour ça. J'ai vu cet homme hier.

Obi-Wan était maintenant stupéfait.

- Il faisait partie de l'équipe de maintenance qui est venue réparer le bouclier, expliqua la jeune fille.

- Voilà qui explique pourquoi ils n'ont pas réussi. Il a dû saboter le travail. Eh bien, maintenant nous savons où aller.

Le speeder s'engagea dans la circulation intense qui slalomait entre les immenses buildings. Les fenêtres illuminées des tours et les phares des véhicules rendaient la nuit presque aussi claire qu'en plein jour. Pour un observateur venu de l'espace, il était parfois difficile de séparer le côté de la planète illuminé par le soleil de celui qui ne l'était pas.

Après plusieurs minutes de trajet, le speeder arriva devant un immeuble dont les deux ascenseurs transparents comme du verre montaient et descendaient dans des cages d'acier contre la façade.

- Il est au 200ème étage, dit le Jedi, reprenant les commandes manuelles du speeder et le positionnant à hauteur d'une plateforme d'atterrissage, environ quinze étages plus bas. Je veux que vous m'attendiez ici, dit-il en s'adressant à Neela.

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer.

- S'il vous plait, ajouta-t-il, coupant court aux protestations. S'il y a un quelconque problème, il y a un blaster sous votre siège.

Neela hocha la tête, la mine renfrognée. Obi-Wan sourit.

- Je suis de retour dans un instant.

Il rabattit sa capuche sur sa tête et disparut dans le bâtiment.

Neela pianota nerveusement sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil. Elle sentait comme d'étranges liens dans sa poitrine qui lui enserraient le coeur et l'empêchaient de respirer correctement. Elle essaya de se calmer en inspirant doucement, mais rien à faire. Elle fixa le ballet incessant des ascenseurs de verre, l'esprit ailleurs. Soudain, à travers les vitres d'une cabine qui montait vers elle, elle reconnut un grand oiseau blanc à plusieurs ailes cousu sur un blouson noir. L'homme lui tournait le dos de sorte qu'elle ne pouvait voir son visage mais il y avait peu de chances pour que plusieurs membres de la milice habitent le même immeuble. C'était certainement Legan Nbo. Sans trop savoir ce qu'elle faisait, Neela récupéra le blaster sous son siège, le cala dans son dos avec la ceinture de son pantalon et rabattit sa tunique par dessus. Elle se précipita sur le bouton de l'ascenseur et appuya dessus une seconde avant que l'appareil ne passe devant son nez. Elle monta discrètement mais c'était une précaution superflue : comme tout les gens qu'elle croisait, l'homme ne la remarqua même pas. Elle n'eut même pas à faire semblant de choisir un étage sur l'impressionnant panneau de boutons qui indiquait jusqu'à 600.

Maintenant, elle n'avait plus aucun doute : cet homme était bien Legan Nbo, faux technicien de maintenance et celui qui lui avait tiré dessus la nuit même. Elle l'observa en se demanda pourquoi elle n'éprouvait rien à se retrouver si près de lui.

Puis les portes de l'ascenseur de verre s'ouvrirent. Legan Nbo sortit et elle resta prudemment derrière lui. Elle le sentit instinctivement se raidir devant elle : les lumières du couloir étaient éteintes, ce qui n'arrivait jamais. Seule brillait faiblement une petite veilleuse au dessus de la porte des escaliers. Neela se décala et se plaça de manière à bloquer le passage si jamais il décidait de fuir par cette voie. Elle voulait juste être là au cas où. Si tout se passait bien, elle redescendrait par les escaliers de manière à ce qu'Obi-Wan ne se rende pas compte de sa petite escapade. Les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent mais la cabine resta au même étage. Legan ne bougea pas et dans le noir, Neela distingua presque sa main glisser lentement vers son blaster. Soudain, un lueur bleue électrique éclaira fugitivement la silhouette du Jedi qui attendait. Legan contempla avec effarement le sabre laser vibrant devant lui puis reprit ses esprit en quelques millièmes de secondes. Il abandonna son blaster et se précipita vers les escaliers. Obi-Wan s'élança puis s'arrêta net, considérant avec surprise l'homme qui venait de s'étaler par terre, un blaster pointé vers sa tête.

- Je vous avais demandé de rester dans le speeder, dit-il moitié en colère, moitié impressionné.

- J'avais peur, avoua Neela.

Obi-Wan releva Legan Nbo sans ménagement et appela l'ascenseur. Les portes s'ouvrirent.

- Vous vous laissez avoir un peu trop facilement pour un milicien, commenta-t-il.

L'homme le considéra avec haine mais resta silencieux. Obi-Wan haussa les épaules et les portes se refermèrent sur eux. L'ascenseur ne bougea pas. Envahie par un mauvais pressentiment, Neela regarda le Jedi appuyer avec calme sur un bouton puis se tourner vers la vitre. Trois cents mètres plus bas, les larges rues de Coruscant livraient passage au flot habituel de véhicules qui ne faisait pas la différence entre nuit et jour. Puis le regard du Jedi se tourna vers un speeder aux vitres opaques qui leur faisait face, immobile, de l'autre côté de la baie vitrée.

- Ils sont là, murmura Legan Nbo. Ils ne laisseront personne partir vivant, ni vous, ni moi.

Un rayon rouge transperça les airs et fit fondre les propulseurs qui dirigeaient la cabine dans son tube de verre, et celle-ci tangua violemment. Elle n'était plus reliée à l'immeuble que par un câble de sécurité. Neela se sentit paniquer mais Obi-Wan réagit immédiatement : il activa son sabre laser et découpa un pan de verre devant lui. Puis il se retourna et regarda la jeune fille droit dans les yeux. Neela comprit qu'elle n'allait pas aimer ça.

- Il faut que tu rejoignes le speeder. Quand le câble lâchera, place-toi le long du trajet de l'ascenseur. Je sauterai avec lui, dit-il en désignant leur prisonnier du menton.

Les yeux de Neela s'agrandirent de peur.

- C'est de la folie, balbutia-t-elle.

Le rayon rouge revint balayer la cabine puis s'attaqua au câble de sécurité, qui était assez résistant pour ne pas lui céder tout de suite.

- Je t'en prie, lui demanda Obi-Wan, nous n'avons pas le temps.

Neela s'accrocha à la confiance qui emplissait les yeux bleu pur du Jedi et sans plus réfléchir une seconde se jeta à travers le trou. Lorsqu'elle se sentit tomber dans le vide, elle hurla. Elle battit des bras, terrifiée, incapable de distinguer le haut du bas. Puis elle sentit une force invisible la remettre doucement d'aplomb et arrêta de crier. Obi-Wan veillait sur elle. Elle se réceptionna avec ses deux pieds sur la plateforme d'atterrissage et courut vers le speeder, les jambes chancelantes. Au dessus d'elle lui parvint un horrible bruit d'acier déchiré mais elle ne regarda pas. Elle mit le contact et imita les gestes précis qu'elle avait vu faire le Jedi lors des deux précédents vols. Le speeder s'éleva tranquillement puis elle le fit plonger. Elle ne savait pas si le câble avait déjà cédé, mais un bruit de verre brisé et les hurlements des gens de l'immeuble la renseignèrent. Elle leva les yeux et vit la cabine de verre se précipiter à toute allure vers elle, basculant vers l'avant au lieu de rester dans sa cage d'acier. Les barres de métal qu'elle fracassait en tombant la ralentissaient mais pas assez. Lorsqu'elle fut à quelques mètres, Obi-Wan atterrit violemment dans le speeder et le fit brusquement virer à gauche. La cabine de verre les frôla et Neela distingua avec horreur la silhouette de Legan qui y était encore prisonnière.

- Je n'arriverai pas à la stopper, murmura le Jedi.

La cabine en chute libre fonçait à une vitesse folle vers la rue bondée, pulvérisant les véhicules qui n'étaient pas assez rapides pour s'écarter de son chemin. Si elle tombait là, le carambolage serait une hécatombe. Obi-Wan ferma les yeux et Neela vit ses traits se relâcher. Il fit un geste des mains. La prison de verre dévia de sa trajectoire et sa course folle la mena droit vers un immeuble en construction. Elle s'y écrasa dans une boule de feu. Neela ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un mouvement de recul.

Les paupières d'Obi-Wan s'ouvrirent sur un regard triste. Il reprit les commandes sans rien dire et monta très haut dans les airs.

- Que s'est-il passé? demanda enfin Neela timidement, rompant le silence.

- Il n'a pas voulu me suivre, répondit le Jedi. Sa vie n'avait plus d'importance pour ceux qui l'ont payé. Il était condamné.

Neela baissa les yeux vers la circulation au dessous d'elle, et les décombres fumants de l'accident. Les véhicules continuaient à circuler à toute allure comme si rien ne s'était passé. Une sirène retentit dans le lointain et des véhicules de secours droïdes déchirèrent la nuit de leurs gyrophares. Obi-Wan fit doucement pivoter le speeder et se réinséra dans le flot de véhicules. Neela n'osa pas demander où ils allaient et le cockpit resta silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à destination.

Autour d'eux, les immeubles se firent moins hauts, et Neela distingua, élancées vers les étoiles, quatre tours jumelles qui entouraient une tour centrale, posées sur le toit d'un bâtiment en forme de ziggourat, pyramide à étages. Sans l'avoir jamais vu de sa vie, la jeune fille sut où elle était. Elle avait devant les yeux le Temple Jedi.

Le speeder longea de la tour centrale ou tour du Temple en attendant d'avoir l'autorisation d'atterrir et Neela ne put s'empêcher de parcourir avec avidité les fenêtres qui défilaient devant elle, espérant découvrir un peu de la vie secrète de cet étrange foyer. Alors que la porte du hangar s'ouvrait devant eux, la jeune fille risqua la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

- Maître Kenobi? Pourrais-je descendre cette fois?

Obi-Wan sourit.

- Ma foi, répondit-il, il ne me semble pas que tu aies accordé beaucoup d'importance à ma permission la dernière fois.

Les joues de la jeune fille rosirent légèrement et elle leva un regard plein d'espoir vers le visage amusé du Jedi. Celui-ci la rassura :

- Tu peux descendre. Mais si je te demande de rester sans bouger, promets-moi d'obéir.

Elle acquiesça avec empressement.

- Je le promets.

- Bien.

Le Jedi se dirigea vers l'intérieur du bâtiment et elle lui emboîta le pas. Ils empruntèrent un turbo-ascenseur qui les emmena tout en bas de la tour, dans le bâtiment lui-même, qu'ils durent traverser pour se rendre à la tour du Conseil Jedi située au sud-ouest. Neela ouvrit ses yeux noirs autant qu'elle put, ne voulant rien perdre du spectacle. A vrai dire elle fut un peu déçue. Peut-être s'attendait-elle à quelque chose de plus impressionnant, plus majestueux. Mais la tour était très simple, les contours des ses couloirs de métal arrondis en d'étranges volutes, des peintures évanescentes apparaissant parfois sur les murs, toujours parfaitement harmonisées. Les rares personnes qu'ils croisèrent étaient de jeunes garçons en tunique qui se pressaient pour quelque mission de la plus haute importante, mais ne manquant jamais de s'incliner avec admiration devant Obi-Wan.

- Que la Force soit avec toi, répondait invariablement le maître Jedi et Neela comprit tout ce que représentait cette simple phrase pour ces jeunes apprentis.

Elle imagina pendant un bref moment qu'elle était à leur place, promise à un avenir noble, la force de l'univers coulant dans ses veines, puis se fit violence pour chasser cette idée de sa tête. Elle avait toujours ce douloureux resserrement dans la poitrine chaque fois qu'elle se rendait compte à quelle point elle était insignifiante dans ce monde.

Plus ils montaient, plus le décor devenait travaillé. Il n'y avait pas d'ascenseur dans la tour du Conseil Jedi, ou alors personne ne l'empruntait. Un magnifique escalier taillé dans un bois exotique de couleur ambrée s'élançait sans fin vers le haut. Obi-Wan montait les marches rapidement et avec légèreté et Neela devait se forcer pour rester à sa hauteur. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de gravir les escaliers de la Résidence du Sénat à cette vitesse. Cette fois-ci ils croisèrent des Maîtres Jedis et des apprentis plus âgés, un sabre laser à la ceinture. Ils saluaient Obi-Wan puis manquaient à chaque fois de s'apercevoir de la présence de Neela. Quelque fois, certains se retournaient quelques secondes trop tard, intrigués, pour voir disparaître la silhouette de la jeune fille dans un tournant.

- Maître Kenobi? appela la jeune fille essoufflée, espérant secrètement que le Jedi allait s'arrêter pour lui répondre.

Celui-ci s'arrêta effectivement pour la regarder.

- Vous allez voir le Conseil Jedi n'est-ce pas? continua-t-elle.

Il acquiesça, semblant se demander où elle voulait en venir.

- Ils vont vous dire ce que vous devez faire.

- Je vais leur faire part de ce que j'ai découvert, rectifia Obi-Wan, et le Conseil avisera de la poursuite de ma mission.

Neela baissa la tête.

- Est-ce que vous pouvez me dire où vous allez partir?

Le Jedi parut brusquement comprendre ce qui la tourmentait. Il secoua la tête.

- Je ne peux pas vraiment dire que je regrette de t'avoir impliquée dans cette histoire. Tu m'as beaucoup aidée. Mais c'est une mission que l'on m'a confiée, une mission dangereuse. Où le Conseil me demandera d'aller, j'irai. Mais toi, tu n'es pas un Jedi, ni même un apprenti. Tu n'as aucune obligation, si ce n'est envers toi-même.

- Je ne ferai que vous gêner, murmura Neela.

Obi-Wan soupira, une lueur triste assombrissant ses yeux clairs.

- Tu as déjà fait beaucoup et tu le sais. Je ne te demanderai rien de plus. J'ai déjà suffisamment mis ta vie en danger.

Neela savait que les paroles de Jedi étaient justes, mais elle se sentait incapable de les accepter. Elle avait passé toutes ces années enfermée dans une prison qui n'était autre que sa propre vie, assise dans l'ombre à attendre les ordres de gens qui ne la remerciaient jamais, avec pour seule compagnie et pour seul amour l'attendrissante maladresse de droïdes domestiques. Durant quelques heures, elle avait goûté à la liberté et ne pouvait se résoudre à ce qu'on la renvoie simplement dans sa cage, avec un simple " merci de ton aide".

Elle se sentit brusquement égoïste et se dégoûta elle-même. La vie d'une femme était en danger quelque part et le but du Jedi était de la retrouver. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de traîner derrière lui une idiote qui se comportait comme une petite fille en manque d'aventure.

En continuant à monter les marches, elle s'aperçut que la colère qui grondait dans son ventre formait comme un foyer d'énergie qui dissipait sa fatigue. Elle s'en servit pour accélérer et ne se laissa pas distancer, même lorsqu'ils approchèrent du dernier étage.

L'étrange renflement au sommet de la tour, comme le manche d'une gigantesque épée plantée dans le sol de Coruscant, était en réalité formé de trois grandes salles, dont l'une d'elle était la salle du Conseil Jedi. De grandes baies vitrée laissaient entrer à flot la lumière. Neela prit alors conscience que le soleil s'était doucement levé et que ses rayons oranges caressaient les toits et faisaient étinceler le verre.

Obi-Wan s'arrêta devant une grande porte de couleur claire. Il se retourna vers la jeune fille.

- Reste ici et ne bouge pas, ordonna-t-il. Tu te souviens la promesse que tu m'as faite?

- Oui je me souviens, maugréa-t-elle.

Il appuya sur un bouton et s'annonça. Une voix grésillante l'invita à entrer.

- Nous ne t'attendions pas aussi tôt Obi-Wan, disait-elle. Les nouvelles que tu apportes doivent être importantes.

La porte s'ouvrit en coulissant et se referma dans un claquement dès que la cape du Jedi l'eût franchie. Neela se retrouva seule.


	3. Chapter 3

Obi-Wan Kenobi s'avança et se plaça au centre de la salle, dans le cercle de gravures recouvrant le sol. Il salua les Maîtres Jedis un à un, puis attendit qu'on lui donne la parole.

- Qu'as-tu découvert si vite? demanda Mace Windu, sa peau noire luisant étrangement sous la lumière chaude du soleil levant.

- La Sénatrice Corellienne a été enlevée par deux hommes, dont un était membre du Nirvar. Je n'ai pas pu retrouver la trace de l'autre.

- Le Nirvar? interrogea Kit Fisto, ses yeux sans pupilles dirigés vers Obi-Wan. Nous avons conclu un accord avec cette organisation il y a cinquante ans. Il n'est pas dans leur intérêt de faire une chose pareille.

- Je sais, répondit Obi-Wan. Je ne pense pas que ce soit l'oeuvre du Nirvar lui-même, mais plutôt d'un individu isolé qui les a trahis.

- De cet homme la trace tu as retrouvé?

Obi-Wan soutint avec tristesse le regard vert de Maître Yoda.

- Oui. Il s'appelait Legan Nbo. Il est mort.

- Un échec ce n'est pas, le rassura Yoda. De meilleures nouvelles porteur tu es.

Le Jedi acquiesça.

- Les ravisseurs cherchaient des microdiscs que la Sénatrice avait emporté avec elle dans le but de fournir des preuves au Sénat. Des preuves de quoi, personne n'a été capable de me le dire, même les Corelliens qui l'accompagnaient.

- Quelqu'un l'a donc réduite au silence, résuma Yaraël Poof de sa voix douce et posée.

- Découvrir ce qu'il se passe sur Corellia tu dois, ordonna Yoda. Et rendre la parole à la Sénatrice Coriolan, pour que le Sénat puisse enfin agir.

Obi-Wan hocha la tête et se prépara à se retirer lorsque la vision des grands yeux noirs et anxieux de Neela qui l'attendait derrière la porte le retint.

- Quelque chose à nous dire, encore tu as?

- Non, répondit-il. Mais j'ai quelqu'un à vous présenter. Puis-je la faire entrer?

- Tu nous intrigues, Obi-Wan! s'exclama Mace Windu. Peu de gens sont autorisés à entrer dans cette salle. Pourquoi devrions-nous accepter?

Le Jedi se trouva dépourvu de réponse à cette question. Quelque chose en lui sentait qu'il devait le faire. Ce n'était pas un pressentiment venu de la Force mais plutôt la manifestation de la part humaine non investie par le protocole Jedi qui restait en lui. Une compassion qui lui dictait d'accorder une reconnaissance à cette jeune fille, parce qu'elle le méritait.

- C'est grâce à elle si j'ai pu vous renseigner aussi vite, répondit-il lentement, sachant que cet argument ne suffirait pas.

- Cet argument ne suffit pas, confirma Mace.

- Elle a quelque chose de spécial, ajouta-t-il alors en hésitant.

- La Force en elle puissante tu sens? demanda Yoda.

- Non, justement. J'ai traversé tout le Temple avec elle, et personne n'a remarqué sa présence. Elle n'induit aucune perturbations dans la Force. Elle serait derrière vous à ce moment précis que vous ne le sauriez même pas.

- Impossible cela est, décréta Yoda.

Puis le petit être vert eut un sourire.

- Réussi tu as, reprit-il. La faire entrer tu peux.

Neela aurait donné cher pour pouvoir entendre ce qui se passait dans cette salle. Pour une fois que sa capacité à être invisible aurait pu lui donner un avantage, elle ne pouvait l'utiliser. Elle pesta puis alla s'appuyer contre la rambarde de métal qui ceignait la baie vitrée. Sous ses pieds s'ouvraient plus de mille mètres de vide et un instant elle crut qu'elle allait tomber. Puis elle se rendit compte qu'elle se sentait plutôt bien si haut, même si quelque fois tout devenait flou à force de fixer les points si petits sur le sol. Elle aurait peut-être pu devenir pilote. Elle n'avait pas le vertige, elle était plutôt débrouillarde avec la mécanique. Elle ne savait pas si elle avait de bons réflexes mais elle aurait pu les conditionner avec le temps. Peut-être serait-elle devenue une grande pilote, respectée et admirée, sinon dans tout l'univers, au moins sur Coruscant.

Elle soupira. Des rêves comme celui-ci, elle en avait fait d'innombrables lorsqu'elle attendait dans le noir que quelqu'un ait besoin d'elle. Elle imaginait une vie palpitante, où chaque jour était différent de la veille, rempli d'aventure jusqu'à ce qu'il ne lui reste plus une seconde de repos.

Aujourd'hui, il lui semblait avoir vécu plus de choses en une nuit qu'en vingt-cinq ans.

Plongeant son regard dans l'horizon brumeux, elle laissa ses pensées s'échapper, vagabonder et revenir sur les évènements en toute liberté. Elle lâcha prise et sa respiration s'apaisa.

Lorsqu'Obi-Wan sortit pour venir chercher la jeune fille, ses yeux passèrent sur son dos sans s'y arrêter. Un court moment, il crut qu'elle lui avait désobéi et qu'elle était partie explorer seule le Temple, mais elle se retourna et l'interpella.

- Vous avez fini?

Le Maître Jedi dut requérir toute sa maîtrise de soi pour ne pas sursauter. C'était étrange pour lui de se laisser surprendre ainsi, alors qu'il était capable de sentir la présence d'un ennemi alors même qu'il dormait.

- Presque. Il reste une dernière chose.

Il lui sourit et lui tendit la main.

- Le Conseil Jedi souhaiterait te rencontrer.

Le coeur de Neela fit un bond terrorisé dans sa poitrine. Elle avait beau l'avoir espéré de toutes ses forces, elle n'aurait jamais cru que cela arriverait, et maintenant elle avait peur.

- Pourquoi? hésita-t-elle.

Le Jedi l'encouragea à nouveau:

- Viens!

Neela avança en regardant la main toujours tendue, se demandant si elle devait la prendre. Mais la main se posa sur son épaule et le contact rassurant calma le rythme effréné des battements dans sa cage thoracique.

- N'aie pas peur. Calme-toi. Lorsque tu t'agites, tu deviens perceptible.

La jeune fille n'eut pas le temps de demander ce que cela signifiait car le Jedi l'entraîna avec elle dans la grande salle.

Tous les regards étaient tournés vers eux. Neela les vit devenir perplexes lorsqu'ils cherchèrent à se fixer sur elle et à avoir une conscience pleine et entière de sa présence. Incapable de les affronter plus longtemps, elle baissa le nez vers le sol gravé.

- Ne pas avoir peur tu dois, dit un étrange petit bonhomme tassé, à la peau verte et ridée.

Neela songea qu'il n'était guère plus imposant en vrai qu'en hologramme. Elle se demanda fugitivement quel dégâts il pouvait faire avec un sabre laser. Il était vraiment très petit. Il se leva et s'approcha de la jeune fille en peinant sur une canne de bois et celle-ci vit sa frayeur transformée en curiosité.

- Invisible à la Force tu es, décréta-t-il. Aucune perturbation tu n'engendres.

- C'est impossible de ne pas exister à la Force! s'exclama un grand Maître Jedi au visage recouvert par ses longs sourcils et sa barbe blanche. Ce serait le néant. Même les âmes disparues sont sensibles dans la Force.

Neela sentit une tension dans la main posée sur son épaule : l'attitude du Conseil énervait légèrement Obi-Wan.

- Neela m'a aidé à capturer Legan Nbo. Elle a également essayé d'empêcher les ravisseurs d'enlever la Sénatrice Coriolan.

- Très courageuse tu es, jeune fille.

Yoda s'approcha d'elle encore plus et elle plongea dans les yeux verts du bonhomme, traversés de reflets dorés. Elle sentit la présence du Grand Maître Jedi tout autour d'elle, son esprit n'étant pas limité par son corps mais s'exprimant à travers lui et grâce à lui dans une puissance insoupçonnée.

- Ton avenir je ne peux voir, déclara-t-il finalement.

- C'est parce que je n'en ai pas, murmura Neela, puis elle se mordit brusquement les lèvres car elle ne pensait pas avoir été autorisée à parler.

Mais Yoda ne lui fit aucun reproche.

- Si ton avenir je ne peux voir, dit Yoda en retournant vers son siège, c'est parce qu'il n'est pas écrit. Peut-être que tu es la seule personne de cette galaxie, qui de son destin librement décider peut.

Le petit bonhomme vert se retourna et la considéra avec sérieux.

- Beaucoup de responsabilités cela fait, pour quelqu'un d'invisible.

Neela baissa les yeux, indécise sur les paroles qu'elle venait d'entendre. Le silence s'installa, jusqu'à ce que Mace le rompe:

- La jeune fille devrait accompagner Maître Kenobi sur Corellia.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord, répliqua Obi-Wan. C'est beaucoup trop dangereux.

- Il est aussi dangereux pour elle de rester ici. Si ce que tu dis est vrai et qu'elle a gêné la mission des deux ravisseurs, ceux qui les paient connaissent son existence. Il chercheront à savoir ce qu'elle sait exactement et ce qu'elle nous a révélé.

Obi-Wan fronça les sourcils. Il trouvait que Mace exagérait un peu. Il le soupçonnait de vouloir envoyer Neela avec lui uniquement pour les avantages qu'elle pourrait apporter.

- Il y a sûrement un autre moyen de la protéger. Peut-être les Jedis pourraient-ils l'accueillir quelque temps.

Maître Yoda le considéra pensivement. Cette situation le rendait perplexe, et cela ne lui arrivait pas souvent.

Neela toussa discrètement puis osa prononcer quelques mots.

- Vous avez dit tout à l'heure... Vous avez dit que j'étais peut-être la seule personne de la galaxie qui pouvait décider elle-même de son destin.

Elle sentit la main d'Obi-Wan se resserrer sur son épaule comme un avertissement. Elle était consciente qu'il n'allait pas du tout aimer ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire.

- C'est juste, jeune fille répondit Maître Yoda. Que décides-tu?

Elle sentit presque une tension peser sur ses épaules, comme si quelque chose de très important se jouait à cet instant précis, quelque chose qui dépendait uniquement de sa décision.

- Je souhaiterais accompagner Maître Kenobi sur Corellia.


	4. Chapter 4

Lorsqu'ils redescendirent les escaliers qu'ils avaient montés une heure auparavant, Neela se sentit affreusement mal à l'aise en face du visage fermé d'Obi-Wan, qui ne lâcha pas un mot. Il descendait très vite et la jeune fille trébuchait souvent en le suivant tant bien que mal. Il lui était impossible de lui parler. Pourtant elle aurait voulu lui expliquer. Elle aurait voulu lui dire qu'elle redoutait de le quitter, qu'elle ne supporterait pas de retourner à sa petite existence solitaire à la Résidence du Sénat, qu'elle sentait sa vie prendre enfin un sens, si étrange qu'il soit, et qu'elle ne pouvait se résoudre à abandonner cette sensation merveilleuse. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle se sentait exister. Elle aurait tant voulu lui faire comprendre.

Obi-Wan laissait à ses jambes le soin d'extérioriser la colère qu'il ressentait. Être un Jedi n'était pas facile. Avoir un destin tout tracé n'était pas facile. Il ne regrettait pas la voie qu'il avait choisie, mais parfois, il songeait à ceux qu'il aimait et qui étaient si loin de lui, ceux qu'il aimait et qui étaient morts. Parfois, il haïssait les responsabilités qui pesaient sur ses épaules, ces responsabilités qu'il avait endossées en même temps que sa bure de Jedi et qui l'avaient obligé à faire des choix si déchirants. Pouvoir décider de soi-même, pouvoir choisir une vie sans morts, pouvoir aimer sans séparation, était une chance. Neela avait cette chance. Il ne condamnait pas son choix. Il avait peur des souffrances que celui-ci allait engendrer, pour elle comme pour lui.

Le Jedi s'arrêta enfin devant une porte dans un couloir au métal sculpté. Il posa des yeux neutres sur la jeune fille et tressaillit en voyant les siens si torturés. Mais il ne dit rien.

- Voilà ma chambre. Tu peux y dormir, et je te conseille vivement de le faire. Corellia n'est qu'à quarante parsecs de Coruscant, tu n'auras guère le temps de te reposer pendant le voyage.

- Et vous? demanda timidement Neela.

- J'ai quelque chose à vérifier.

Il repartit et elle suivit la bure marron des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse au tournant. Elle se retrouva à nouveau seule, mais cette fois-ci c'était de sa faute. Elle soupira et se retourna vers la porte de métal qu'elle observa avec curiosité, se demandant comment elle allait l'ouvrir. Obi-Wan ne lui avait donné aucune clef et d'ailleurs il n'y avait rien qui ressemble à une serrure. Elle posa sa main sur la matière froide et fit doucement coulisser le panneau. La porte était apparemment toujours ouverte, n'importe qui pouvant rentrer. Philosophie Jedi.

La pièce était assez spacieuse, mais cette impression était peut-être due au fait qu'il n'y avait pour seuls meubles qu'un lit et un table de travail. Au plafond une lampe en bois sculpté émettait une lumière diffuse et claire à travers de fines feuilles d'écorce. Il n'y avait pas de fenêtres, mais à la place une étrange peinture abstraite, comme celles qui se trouvaient le long des couloirs. Elle était faite de nuances de bleu et de marron, qui s'entrelaçaient en volutes harmonieuses. Son regard se perdant dans les profondeurs du tableau, Neela sentit son esprit s'apaiser. Elle comprit que le Jedi devait s'en servir pour l'aider à méditer. Cette chambre ressemblait plutôt à une escale pour gens de passage qu'à un véritable foyer. Elle était impersonnelle et même les vêtements que la jeune fille trouva pliés dans un tiroir sous le lit auraient pu appartenir à n'importe quel autre Jedi. Obi-Wan ne devait y passer que très peu de temps. Elle se demanda s'il avait quelque part dans le galaxie un chez-lui, où il aimait se retrouver quand ses missions étaient terminées, un endroit où ses soucis lui paraissaient moins pesants. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne savait pas d'où il venait, ni même s'il avait une famille.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini d'inspecter le peu qu'il y avait, elle s'allongea sur les couvertures rêches et ferma les yeux. Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait pensé, le sommeil la gagna rapidement et bientôt sa respiration régulière donna un souffle de vie à l'alcôve inerte.

Neela fut réveillée par quelqu'un lui secouant l'épaule.

- C'est toi C-4DA? demanda-t-elle, la voix pâteuse, les yeux encore fermés.

- Non, ce n'est pas C-4DA, dit une voix qui se voulait sèche mais où transperçait de l'amusement.

La jeune fille se releva brusquement et se découvrit assise dans un lit qui n'était pas le sien, entourée par les murs nus d'une chambre austère.

- Tu sais où tu es? reprit la voix.

Obi-Wan était accroupi au dessus du tiroir de vêtements qu'il avait tiré de dessous le lit et fouillait parmi les tuniques.

- Oui, répondit Neela.

Elle chercha anxieusement l'expression du visage du Jedi pour voir s'il était encore en colère contre elle. Il brandit enfin vers elle une tunique blanche assez petite et la jeune fille fut soulagée de découvrir des rides rieuses au coin de ses yeux.

- C'est à peu près ta taille je pense.

- Je dois me changer? demanda-t-elle en sautant à bas du lit.

- Non. En tout cas pas encore, mais tu auras sûrement besoin d'une tenue de rechange plus tard.

- Allons-nous partir bientôt? risqua Neela timidement.

- Dans une heure. Je t'ai laissé dormir le plus longtemps possible.

La jeune fille se souvint de ce que lui avait dit le Jedi la veille.

- Avez-vous dormi?

- Non, sourit Obi-Wan. En tout cas, pas de la manière dont tu l'entends. Je me suis renseigné sur deux ou trois choses qui nous serons utiles à Corellia et je suis allé récupérer les microdiscs dont tu m'avais parlé.

- Vous avez trouvé la cachette?

- Oui.

Obi-Wan s'arrêta et la regarda d'un air songeur.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda Neela mal à l'aise.

- Ils n'y étaient pas.

- Ce n'est pas possible, s'écria-t-elle, je les ai vus dans le tiroir lorsque j'ai pris le blaster!

Obi-Wan hocha la tête.

- Il y a deux possibilités : soit tu mens, soit quelqu'un les a récupérés après mon premier passage.

La jeune fille fut horrifiée.

- Vous allez me renvoyer n'est-ce pas? Ou alors vous allez m'enfermer.

Le Jedi secoua la tête, puis la prit par les épaules et la regarda dans les yeux.

- Je suis certain que tu as dit la vérité. Il y a quelqu'un au Sénat qui joue double jeu. Personne ne t'accusera de quoi que ce soit.

Neela fut rassurée par la confiance qu'il lui témoignait. Obi-Wan songea qu'elle avait l'air d'une enfant. Il pouvait lire chacune de ses émotions dans ses grands yeux noirs.

- Un autre Jedi se chargera de retrouver les microdiscs, s'ils sont toujours sur Coruscant, reprit-il. Allons, viens il faut que tu manges puis nous nous rendrons à l'astroport.

Ils sortirent de la chambre et il lui tendit deux sandwiches sortis d'une sacoche en bandoulière. En chemin, il lui expliqua ce qui allait se passer.

- Nous prendrons la navette pour Corellia comme n'importe quel autre passager. Il ne faut surtout pas nous faire remarquer.

- Comptez sur moi, ironisa Neela en mordant dans son sandwich.

- Nous avons rendez-vous avec une connaissance là-bas, des informations supplémentaires ne seront pas inutiles. Mais j'ai depuis hier une petite idée de ce que nous cherchons.

La jeune fille leva vers lui un regard interrogateur.

- Corellia est la plus grande puissance économique de la galaxie, expliqua-t-il. Elle construit les cargos civils et les vaisseaux de combats. Elle contrôle également la voie commerciale Perlemienne et la voie Corellienne. Leur système a toujours été assez indépendant, même s'il est rallié à la République. Mais Corellia en tant qu'ennemie serait vraiment très dangereux.

- Ennemie? Je ne comprends pas.

- Il se passe des choses sombres depuis ces dernières années. Il n'y a pas de guerre déclarée mais il semble qu'une puissance malveillante cherche dans l'ombre à déstabiliser la République.

- Une guerre?! s'exclama Neela.

- A vrai dire, c'est une menace qu'il est difficile de concevoir clairement. Le Conseil Jedi est lui-même dans le doute.

Le Chevalier Jedi et la jeune fille débouchèrent dans le gigantesque hangar du Temple et le traversèrent pour gagner une plateforme où un speeder différent de la veille les attendait. Neela fut surprise par les rayons du soleil couchant qui rasaient les murs.

- Je n'aurais pas vu grand-chose de cette journée, songea-t-elle tout haut.

Ils décollèrent et longèrent le grav-train qui quadrillait chaque quartier de Coruscant. Neela se colla contre la vitre pour mieux voir : c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait Coruscant ainsi, révélée dans tous ses détails, la Coruscant habitée par des gens qui y vivaient, y aimaient et y mouraient. Elle n'avait jamais visité sa propre planète, ne connaissait pas le visage de ses habitants et le découvrait aujourd'hui, mélange hétéroclite de toutes les races, toutes les coutumes. Elle comprit que le coeur de la planète était gonflé de vie par tous ces gens, par leurs joies et leurs soucis, leurs passions et leurs crimes. Elle fut attristée de le découvrir si tard.

Ils atterrirent à la base terrestre de l'astroport, gigantesque étoile de métal et de verre posée sur le sol. Là, ils montrèrent leur cartes d'embarquement et grimpèrent dans de petites capsules qui les propulsèrent dans l'atmosphère. Neela vit s'éloigner à toute vitesse la surface de la planète et se rapprocher la partie spatiale de l'astroport, reflet exact de celui posé sur terre, flottant dans le vide. Les capsules s'encastrèrent dans la construction spatiale et ils en sortirent, accompagnés d'un flot d'autres passagers que la jeune fille observa avec avidité. La main d'Obi-Wan se posa sur son épaule et l'empêcha de se perdre dans la foule.

- C'est que je n'ai jamais vu autant de gens! s'excusa-t-elle.

- Reste auprès de moi. Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir à te surveiller tout le temps.

Ils durent montrer une seconde fois leurs cartes d'embarquement avant de pénétrer dans un tunnel les conduisant au flanc d'un immense cargo. Neela resta bouche bée.

- Tu vas me dire que tu n'as jamais vu quelque chose d'aussi grand, se moqua gentiment Obi-Wan.

- Non, jamais, répondit-elle émerveillée. Comment cette masse peut-elle avancer?

- Tu pourras demander aux Corelliens si tu le souhaites: ils prétendent avoir inventé l'hyper propulsion.

- Ce n'est pas vrai? interrogea Neela.

- Beaucoup de gens pensent que les technologies dont sont dotés les Corelliens et dont ils nous ont fait bénéficier proviennent d'un peuple beaucoup plus ancien et plus avancé que n'importe lequel de cette galaxie. Une civilisation si puissante qu'elle a été capable d'organiser cinq planètes habitables autour d'une même étoile: Corellia, Selonia, Dralls, Talus et Tralus.

- Pourquoi ont-ils fait ça?

- C'est une bonne question. D'autant qu'ils n'ont jamais colonisé ces planètes. Les Corelliens sont à l'origine des émigrants de Coruscant. Nous ne savons ni qui sont ces êtres, ni pourquoi ils ont abandonné leur construction. Mais sans eux, la galaxie n'aurait jamais atteint aussi vite le niveau technologique qu'elle connait actuellement. Peut-être un jour saura-t-on si ce fut une bonne ou une mauvaise chose...

Ils parcoururent les coursives du bâtiment, cherchant leurs cabines et mirent un long moment avant de les trouver. Ce vaisseau était plus grand qu'une ville.

- Tous ces gens vont-ils à Corellia? voulut savoir Neela.- Non. Ce vaisseau est une navette: il dessert plusieurs arrêts. Je crois qu'il poursuit vers Duro, Teya et Bestine. Mais plus de la moitié des passagers descendront en même temps que nous. Le trafic est très dense dans le secteur Corellien. Ils prendront une autre navette pour le Bord Extérieur.

Neela hocha la tête puis alla se trouver une petite place près d'un hublot et plongea son regard dans l'immensité de l'espace. Elle ne trouva d'abord rien où le poser, pas d'horizon, pas de limites, puis vola d'étoile en étoile, dont l'éclat en absence d'atmosphère était plus intense que jamais.

- C'est magnifique, murmura-t-elle.

- J'ai vu ce spectacle d'innombrables fois et je ne m'en lasse pas, dit Obi-Wan en la rejoignant. Il n'y a que l'immensité de l'espace qui nous rappelle notre humilité face à l'univers.

Puis d'un seul coup, les étoiles s'effilèrent en traînées brillantes qui entourèrent le vaisseau d'un réseau lumineux. Neela ne reconnaissait plus rien.

- C'est l'hyperespace, la rassura le Jedi. Sans saut, ce voyage aurait duré plusieurs semaines. Grâce à cela, il ne prendra qu'une heure.

La jeune fille fut déçue : elle avait imaginé qu'ils navigueraient parmi les étoiles comme un bateau sur l'océan.

- A quoi ressemble Corellia? demanda-t-elle, songeant aux océans qu'elle n'avait jamais vus.

- C'est une planète industrialisée depuis très longtemps mais qui a su préserver sa verdure, décrivit Obi-Wan. Toutes les activités de production sont délocalisées en orbite. Il y a des villes, des plaines, des lacs et de magnifiques plages de sable blanc comme la neige. C'est une destination très prisée des touristes.

- Je vais voir des arbres? s'émerveilla Neela. Est-ce qu'il y a aussi des montagnes? des mers? des animaux?

Obi-Wan sourit devant l'impatiente curiosité de la jeune fille, avec une pointe de tristesse. C'était comme si elle avait été privée de toutes les richesses que pouvait offrir l'univers. Mais elle n'était pas la seule dans ce cas. Beaucoup de gens ne quittaient jamais leur planète, ni même la ville où ils étaient nés. Soit ils n'en avaient pas envie, soit ils n'en avaient pas la possibilité. Un instant, il songea à ce qu'aurait pu être sa vie si on ne l'avait pas enlevé à ses parents. Il songea à Anakin et à l'existence d'esclave qu'il mènerait peut-être encore si Qui-Gon ne l'avait pas trouvé. La vie de Jedi impliquait des sacrifices, mais elle était porteuse de liberté.

La pensée de son padawan le rendit brusquement amer : il n'aimait pas lorsqu'ils étaient séparés. Il avait toujours une certaine appréhension lorsqu' Anakin était livré à lui même, sans personne pour tempérer son comportement impulsif. Ce garçon avait une nette tendance à être trop sûr de lui et à mépriser le danger.

- Maître Kenobi?

Neela le rappela à l'ordre et il se rendit compte qu'il s'était perdu dans ses pensées sans répondre à ses questions. Il se sentit mal à l'aise d'avoir une nouvelle fois oublié la présence de la jeune fille.

- Excuse-moi. Oui, tu verras des arbres, des montagnes et des animaux. Je te le promets.

Rassérénée, Neela laissa errer son regard parmi les traînées étincelantes de l'hyperespace et une paix intérieure qu'elle n'avait encore jamais ressentie prit possession d'elle. Elle se sentait parfaitement bien.

Une heure plus tard, le vaisseau sortit de l'hyperespace et les étoiles réapparurent, dans une disposition tout à fait différente de celle qu'ils avaient quitté. Ils approchaient d'une planète bleue et verte, accompagnée de sa petite lune grise.

- Nous allons descendre à Coronet, la capitale, expliqua Obi-Wan. C'est là que je dois retrouver mon informateur.

Le vaisseau s'ancra à un astroport spatial, suspendu sans masse dans le vide et qui pourtant dégageait une imposante impression de pesanteur. Il était encore plus impressionnant que celui de Coruscant, et comme l'avait prédit le Jedi, la majorité des passagers quittèrent le vaisseau pour y débarquer. Mais la plupart restèrent dans l'astroport lui-même, attendant des correspondances. Les autres descendirent à travers l'atmosphère le long de filins qui tiraient des cabines comme des sortes d'ascenseurs spatiaux. Alors qu'ils se trouvaient dans une de ces cabines au milieu des autres passagers, Neela remarqua enfin que le Maître Jedi n'était pas habillé comme d'habitude. Elle se demanda pourquoi il lui avait fallu autant de temps pour s'en rendre compte. Il avait troqué son habituelle bure marron contre une veste marron qui descendait assez bas pour cacher sa ceinture et le sabre laser qui y était certainement accroché. Cette tenue le rendait plus jeune. En fait, simplement d'après leur âge, on aurait pu les prendre pour frère et soeur. C'était étrange que leur apparence les rapproche alors qu'ils étaient si différents.

- Ça vous va bien la veste, commenta-t-elle discrètement.

Obi-Wan sourit.

- J'ai presque l'impression d'être déguisé, répondit-il.

- Vous ressemblez à quelqu'un de normal, quelqu'un qui viendrait ici en vacances, pour s'amuser.

- Alors c'est parfait, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

Neela n'osa pas lui demander s'il avait parfois des vacances à occuper comme bon lui semblait.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent de l'astroport, ils furent éblouis par la lumière du jour. L'étoile Corell était à la verticale dans le ciel et dardait ses rayons sur les pierres en les faisant resplendir mais sans les échauffer. L'atmosphère était fraîche. Neela sentit l'air glisser avec une facilité déconcertante à l'intérieur de sa gorge. Elle s'en étonna.

- L'air est beaucoup plus pur ici qu'à Coruscant, lui expliqua Obi-Wan. Il n'y a presque pas de pollution.

De grandes parties de la ville étaient encore bâties de pierre, surprenant la jeune fille qui n'avait jamais vu de tels bâtiments. Parfois de toutes petites portes s'ouvraient dans des sortes de niches et le Jedi lui expliqua que des milliers de tunnels couraient sous le sol, formant une ville souterraine pour les Séloniens, grands bipèdes à fourrure qu'ils croisèrent au détour des rues.

A un carrefour, Obi-Wan s'arrêta devant un panneau indiquant qu'ils se trouvaient à présent sur le Boulevard du Ciel Bleu. Il se tourna vers Neela avec une expression grave.

- Nous allons entrer dans le Secteur Bleu. Je veux que tu me suives comme mon ombre : ce quartier est mal famé même en plein jour.

La jeune fille acquiesça en songeant qu'il était bizarre de donner un tel nom à ce boulevard, s'il était si mal fréquenté. Mais au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient, elle sentit un changement presque tangible dans l'air : l'animation qui régnait dans la rue se fit moins joviale et certains regards mauvais glissaient sur Obi-Wan comme s'ils cherchaient un angle d'attaque. Instinctivement, sans que celui-ci eut besoin de lui rappeler sa mise en garde, elle se rapprocha du Jedi. Elle sourit ironiquement en voyant le ciel d'un bleu toujours aussi pur au dessus de sa tête.

- Pourquoi sommes-nous venus ici? chuchota-t-elle.

- Pour le Treasure Ship Row, le marché du Secteur Bleu.

Elle n'osa pas demander ce qu'ils allaient chercher dans ce marché, ni même ce qu'il s'y vendait. Le cocon protecteur qu'avait été la Résidence du Sénat l'avait coupée de toute expérience de la ville.

Elle l'entendit avant de le voir. Les marchands haranguaient la foule, composée de touristes avides de curiosités et d'acheteurs aux allures louches qui marchandaient parfois un blaster à la main. C'était la pagaille. Il y avait des étals dans tous les sens et les marchandises débordaient par terre. La rue était coupée et ne semblait pas avoir servi depuis longtemps. Il y avait toutes sortes d'armes, à la pointe de la technologie ou simples couteaux, des vêtements de tous les goûts et de toutes les couleurs et des pièces de viande dont il valait mieux ne pas connaître la provenance. Obi-Wan se dirigea à travers ce dédale comme s'il le connaissait déjà. Il était évident qu'il était déjà venu sur cette planète, et même plusieurs fois. Enfin, il ralentit et s'arrêta devant un stand d'épices, dont les riches couleurs et les fragrances étaient exhibées dans de grands récipients de bois. Neela se sentit enivrée de sensations inconnues provenant de son nez et même de son palais. Elle aurait voulu s'approcher au plus près des poudres et des écorces pour s'emplir de leur parfum.

- Sal? appela Obi-Wan. Toujours dans la mauvaise voie?

- Toujours! répondit une voix amusée provenant de sous le comptoir.

L'homme se releva, contourna son étal et vint donner une bourrade amicale au Jedi qui la lui rendit en riant.

- Tu sais qu'il faut des rebelles! ajouta l'homme.

Sa peau très mate et son visage très jeune contrastait avec ses cheveux blancs et l'anneau doré de mauvais goût accroché à son nez.

- Je sais, concéda Obi-Wan. J'aurais aimé que ce ne soit pas toi.

- Tu as trop peur d'avoir à m'affronter un jour avec l'Aile Cinglante n'est-ce pas?

- A qui penses-tu faire peur avec un nom pareil? se moqua le Jedi.

- C'est le plus rapide et le plus maniable des vaisseaux que je connaisse. Même ton delta-7 ne lui arrive pas à la cheville.

Neela se sentit perdue. Elle aurait été capable de suivre n'importe quelle conversation sur la mécanique ou la programmation d'un droïde mais ne connaissait rien aux vaisseaux spatiaux.

- Ce n'est certainement pas pour mes épices que tu es venu sur Corellia, reprit Sal avec plus de sérieux.

- Non, en effet. J'ai quelques services à te demander.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Allons dans un endroit moins bruyant. Sikes! Où est-ce que ce maudit gamin a encore été se fourrer? maugréa-t-il.

- Tu as un nouvel apprenti?

- Un apprenti? C'est des fadaises de Jedi ça! Non, c'est un mioche du quartier qui me garde la boutique de temps en temps. Il est honnête, ce qui est rare par ici, et plus considéré comme un défaut qu'une qualité.

Il appela de nouveau et un enfant maigre mais aux yeux vifs et intelligents accourut, une tranche de viande séchée dans la main.

- Tu as encore été chiper dans les tonneaux hein?

- Non, c'est Madame Brag qui me l'a donné! se défendit le gamin. Elle dit que je mange pas assez avec toi.

- Et tu lui as dit que c'était vrai?

- Non, sûrement pas! Je lui ai dit que je mangeais très bien. Mais je lui ai dit aussi que si ça la dérangeait pas j'avais un peu faim, alors je pourrais peut-être avoir un petit bout.

- Petit malin! rit Sal. Si tu me gardes la boutique et si tu fais des affaires, je te ramène un mechoa.

Le gamin sauta sur place de joie.

- Ay! un mechoa!

Ils se mirent en route et quittèrent le marché pour s'enfoncer dans les ruelles.

- Ne t'attache pas trop, conseilla Obi-Wan. S'il est honnête, trouve lui rapidement un métier qui lui convienne.

- Je sais tout ça, grogna Sal. Je sais qu'il a droit à un vie meilleure. Mais je l'aime bien ce mioche. Et c'est pas moi qui pourrait lui dégotter un boulot comme ça.

Il y eut un silence.

- Je sais pas si c'est ce fichu métier ou si c'est moi, reprit-il plus lentement. Des fois, j'ai la nostalgie d'une famille. Tu sais, une femme, une maison et puis des enfants. Un truc tout con. Ça m'arrive d'y penser.

- Je comprends, murmura Obi-Wan. J'ai peut-être tort. Peut-être devrais-tu prendre cet enfant avec toi, lui apprendre tout ce que tu sais et l'aimer comme ton propre fils.

Ils arrivèrent devant une taverne et Sal poussa la porte encrassée.

- Attends, demanda Obi-Wan.

Il se tourna vers Neela.

- Je peux entrer, dit celle-ci précipitamment avant que le Jedi n'ait le temps de placer le moindre mot. Personne ne me remarquera. Même ton ami ne s'est pas rendu compte que je te suivais.

Le Jedi la regarda en réfléchissant puis hocha la tête.

- C'est d'accord. Observe et préviens-moi si tu vois quelque chose d'anormal.

Il se reprit:

- Quelque chose de très anormal. Parce qu'ici tout est ... différent.

Il poussa la porte à son tour et Neela le suivit.


	5. Chapter 5

La salle était enfumée par les volutes grises qu'exhalaient les pipes au long cou alambiqué qui centraient chaque table. Des regards peu amènes les suivirent lorsqu'ils entrèrent puis ils se détournèrent et les conversations reprirent leur cours. Sal fit un signe au barman, un Sélonien de deux mètres dont la carrure impressionnante incitait à la politesse, puis se dirigea vers une banquette libre dans un coin de la pièce.

- Elle est avec toi? demanda-t-il en indiquant Neela du menton.

Obi-Wan acquiesça et Sal observa la jeune fille d'un air intrigué. Puis il haussa les épaules:

- Je suppose qu'il vaut mieux que je ne pose pas de questions. Mais tu n'es pas venu pour me parler de l'avenir de Sikes, reprit-il. Qu'est ce que tu attends de moi?

- Des explications. Je te connais assez pour savoir que tu laisse traîner tes yeux et tes oreilles là où ça en vaut la peine. Je veux savoir ce qui se trame sur Corellia.

- C'est pas très clair. Il y a eu des histoires de sabotages sur les chantiers navals là-haut. Des vaisseaux dont les réacteurs explosaient quelques parsecs après leur sortie. Autant te dire que ça bouge dans la Corporation. Ils se suspectent les uns les autres et les patrouilles deviennent dangereusement méfiantes pour un contrebandier comme moi. Depuis quelques temps, je songe sérieusement à déménager.

- C'est tout? Pas d'intrigues politiques?

- Le Diktat a toujours été discret... Mais j'ai quelques amis là-bas, et il s'est passé des évènements louches ces derniers mois: des disparitions mystérieuses de documents, des suspicions de pots-de-vin... Il y a même un député qui a été retrouvé mort dans un quartier de Coronet. Le Gouverneur a toujours de l'influence, mais il suffirait d'un gros scandale pour qu'il soit remercié.

- On dirait un travail de sape, réfléchit Obi-Wan.

Sal acquiesça.

- Ça vient de l'intérieur. Et ça marche : le gouvernement est déstabilisé, l'économie, même les forces de sécurité. Mais personne ne se rend compte de rien.

Neela se désintéressa un moment de la conversation pour observer les silhouettes diverses occupées à fumer, à discuter et à jouer aux cartes. Elle ne connaissait pas toutes les espèces présentes mais reconnut deux Gossams à la peau grise de saurien et au crâne étrangement prolongé par une queue cartilagineuse, et un Dug aux bras plus longs que ses jambes, ses moustaches s'agitant avec ses paroles. La plupart utilisaient comme langue le Basic mais d'autres conversaient dans des dialectes incompréhensibles aux accents gutturaux. Puis, le regard de la jeune fille suivit la haute silhouette du barman Sélonien qui s'éloigna de son comptoir et traversa un rideau aux franges de plastique à l'arrière de la salle. Inexplicablement attirée et par pure curiosité, la jeune fille se leva le plus doucement possible, et même Obi-Wan à côté duquel elle était assise ne remarqua pas son mouvement. Elle s'éclipsa en silence et traversa le rideau qui ondulait. La réserve dans laquelle elle venait d'entrer était sombre et encombrée par des caisses empilées du sol au plafond. Neela ne voyait plus le Sélonien mais elle entendit sa voix, de l'autre côté d'un congélateur qui faisait le double de sa taille.

- Le contrebandier est là, disait-il.

Un silence.

- Vous m'avez demandé de vous prévenir, c'est ce que j'ai fait. Maintenant, laissez-moi tranquille.

Le coeur de Neela accéléra dans sa poitrine : parlaient-il de Sal, assis en ce moment même dans le fond de la taverne à côté d'Obi-Wan?

- Débrouillez-vous avec lui, je ne veux pas de grabuge dans mon bar, reprit le Sélonien.

La communication fut coupée et Neela se plaqua contre des caisses d'alcool lorsque le barman passa à côté d'elle, sa fourrure la frôlant. Il sortit et la jeune fille resta quelques instants dans le noir, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Elle ne savait pas de qui les deux interlocuteurs parlaient, ne ce qu'ils voulaient à ce fameux contrebandier. Elle franchit à nouveau le rideau de plastique et rejoignit ses compagnons comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

- Je te dis que c'est trop dangereux de s'approcher aussi près des chantiers! s'exaspérait Sal.

- Si tu as peur de te faire attraper, alors dis-moi simplement où je pourrai trouver un vaisseau rapide et qui passe inaperçu.

- C'est bon, tu as gagné, grogna Sal. Je ne te laisserai pas me faire un tel affront.

- Bien, sourit Obi-Wan. Tu es le meilleur pilote que je connaisse. Excepté les Jedis évidemment, ajouta-t-il.

Il se retourna vers Neela.

- C'est toujours la même question, lui dit-il. Est-ce que je t'emmène avec moi?

- Cela dépendra de ce que je vais vous dire.

- Comment ça?

La jeune fille leur relata ce qu'elle avait entendu dans la réserve et Obi-Wan fronça les sourcils.

- Trandil? demanda le Jedi. Y a-t-il quelque chose que tu aurais oublié de me dire?

- Un contrebandier a toujours des problèmes, répondit celui-ci en haussant les épaules. C'est la nature même de son boulot.

- Je suis venu ici pour observer sans me faire voir, répliqua Obi-Wan. Je ne peux pas me permettre de sortir mon sabre laser pour te protéger!

- Je sais, maugréa Sal. Vous autres Jedis oeuvrez pour le bien de la galaxie. Un misérable contrebandier comme moi n'a aucune part dans vos plans.

Obi-Wan soupira.

- Sais-tu qui t'en veux?

- Pas vraiment. En ce moment je suis plutôt calme à cause de la CorSec. C'est peut-être une fausse alerte.

- Il ne vaut mieux pas rester ici, décréta Obi-Wan. Il y a une porte de derrière?

- Oui. Je l'ai souvent empruntée d'ailleurs.

- Alors allons-y. Tu devrais éloigner Sikes de toi quelques temps.

Sal se leva, paya le Sélonien sans faire la moindre remarque et ils passèrent par une porte dérobée se détachant discrètement sur le mur du fond. Ils débouchèrent dans une ruelle sombre et sale qu'ils longèrent rapidement en courant presque. Trandil Sal se dirigeait sans hésitation dans le dédale du Secteur Bleu.

- Plus vite, le pressa Obi-Wan. Il y a quelqu'un qui nous suit, je le sens. Il faut que nous parvenions à le semer sans avoir à combattre.

- On est bientôt arrivés, répondit Sal. Une fois dans le marché, il sera incapable de nous retrouver.

En effet, ils parvinrent bientôt aux étals bruyants et se fondirent rapidement dans la foule. Obi-Wan resta un peu en arrière, pour vérifier qu'ils avaient bien semé leur poursuivant. Il ne remarqua rien d'anormal et ses muscles se détendirent. Mais lorsqu'il rejoignit les tréteaux chargés d'épices de son ami contrebandier, il le trouva en train d'observer les environs avec un air sombre.

- Sikes, expliqua celui-ci.

- Il n'aurait pas pu partir un moment? Ce n'est qu'un enfant, il est peut-être allé jouer.

Sal secoua la tête.

- Non. Il n'aurait jamais fait ça.

Ses poings se serrèrent jusqu'à faire blanchir les jointures de ses mains ocres.

- Si jamais il lui est arrivé quoi que ce soit...

- Il est malin, le rassura Obi-Wan. S'il a vu arriver des hommes louches, il a du fuir pour se cacher.

- Tu as raison, acquiesça Sal. Je pense savoir où il est allé, suivez-moi.

Il repartit en courant à bonne vitesse et Neela dut faire un violent effort pour ne pas le perdre de vue. Obi-Wan vérifiait régulièrement si elle arrivait à suivre leur rythme mais ne pouvait pas demander à son ami de ralentir. Ils sortirent du marché et empruntèrent le Boulevard du Ciel Bleu sur un court trajet, avant de s'engouffrer dans une rue parallèle. Puis Trandil s'arrêta et frappa à la porte d'une de ces étranges niches qui avaient surpris Neela à son arrivée. Une Sélonienne furieuse lui ouvrit. Ses grands yeux dorés bordés de longs cils le fusillèrent.

- Je ne devrais même pas te laisser entrer, fulmina-t-elle.

- Alors dis-moi juste s'il va bien, implora Sal.

Son visage exprimait une si désespérante angoisse que la colère de la Sélonienne sembla fondre d'un seul coup.

- Oui il va bien, le rassura-t-elle. Il se rend pas compte de ce qu'il s'est passé ; pour lui c'était tout simplement excitant. A croire que c'est vraiment ton fils.

Sal sourit.

- Entre, toi et tes amis, invita la Sélonienne.

Obi-Wan s'inclina.

- Ne lui en veuillez pas trop, dit-il. Sal n'a pas la fibre très paternelle, mais je suis sûr qu'il sortira quelque chose de bon de la rencontre entre ces deux-là.

Le museau de la Sélonienne frémit. Neela supposa que c'était sa façon de rire.

- Ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre!

La porte ouvrait sur un large tunnel dont les escaliers descendaient doucement sous terre. Des cavernes artistement creusées et décorées se succédaient comme les pièces d'une maison à la surface. Il y avait une salle à manger, une cuisine et des chambres. Le tout était éclairé par des lampes dont la lumière bougeait curieusement. Neela s'en approcha et constata qu'il y avait enfermées à l'intérieur des créatures vivantes dont le corps luminescent rayonnait comme une flamme blanche. Les créatures nageaient dans le liquide translucide contenu par les bocaux de verre.

- Tran! s'écria une voix enfantine.

- Salut bonhomme, répondit le contrebandier un peu ému. Comment ça va?

- Tu m'as ramené un mechoa?

Sal ouvrit la bouche sans émettre un son, consterné par la question. Il n'y avait pas vraiment songé, plus occupé à se faire du souci pour le gamin qu'à lui acheter une friandise. Mais une main gantée de fourrure lui glissa discrètement un petit paquet dans la poche.

- Regarde ce que j'ai là, dit Sal en s'accroupissant et en lui tendant le gâteau enveloppé de papier.

- Un mechoa! s'écria le garçon, ses yeux vifs s'illuminant de joie.

Il s'assit sur une chaise et mordit avec enthousiasme dans la pâte sucrée.

- Merci, dit Sal en se tournant vers la Sélonienne.

Celle-ci fit semblant d'être exaspérée, puis leur offrit des chaises et leur rapporta ce que Sikes avait dit en arrivant.

- Il a remarqué un homme ou un humanoïde qui cachait son visage sous une capuche et qui le surveillait sans en avoir l'air. L'homme faisait semblant de s'intéresser aux marchandises mais ne le perdait pas de vue. Il ne s'est pas inquiété, pensant que l'autre ne tenterait rien. Puis sont arrivés deux membres de la CorSec qui ont demandé après Trandil Sal. Là il a eu peur, parce qu'ils avaient des blasters à la ceinture et l'air très menaçant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils voulaient?

- Ils ne l'ont pas dit. Mais ils ont cherché à l'attraper parce qu'il ne voulait pas leur dire où tu étais. Alors il s'est enfui et est venu directement chez moi.

- Brave gosse, dit Sal en le regardant se lécher les doigts. Dis-moi Sikes, tu n'as vraiment pas vu à quoi ressemblait celui qui te surveillait?

- Non. Sauf qu'il avait des gants bizarres sur les mains. Très grands, comme s'il avait des mains très épaisses. Je pense pas qu'il soit humain.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses? demanda Obi-Wan.

- J'en sais rien, grogna Sal. C'est ce qui m'énerve le plus ; d'habitude je sais quels sont mes ennemis.

- En attendant, je vais me débrouiller tout seul pour le vaisseau, décréta le Jedi. Je ne veux pas t'attirer encre plus d'ennuis.

- Bien sûr que non, répliqua Sal. Je ne vais pas me terrer toute ma vie. On partira ce soir.

- Où comptes-tu aller? demanda la Sélonienne, méfiante.

- Faire un petit tour avec l'_Aile Cinglante_, répondit Sal évasivement. Ne t'inquiètes pas, il ne m'arrivera rien.

- Ce n'est pas pour moi que je m'inquiète. Je ne pourrai pas nourrir ce petit pendant des mois. S'il vous arrive quelque chose, je ne pourrai pas le garder.

- Je reviendrai, jura Sal. Je le promets.

Trandil resta avec Madame Brag tandis que Neela et Obi-Wan les quittèrent et ressortirent.

- Où va-t-on ce soir? demanda la jeune fille.

- Je voudrais jeter un coup d'oeil aux chantiers navals. Avec un peu de chance, on pourra découvrir pour qui travaillent les saboteurs. J'ai la nette impression que l'enlèvement de la Sénatrice est directement lié à ce qui se trame sur cette planète. Cela ressemble à la mise en place discrète de pions stratégiques sur un gigantesque damier. Ceux qui dirigent ces actions sont les mêmes qui ont ordonné l'enlèvement de la Sénatrice. C'est exactement ce que je craignais : cela va bien plus loin qu'une simple affaire de Sénateurs corrompus.

- Je peux le faire sans problème, décréta Neela.

- Faire quoi?

- Trouver les saboteurs. Je peux me déplacer sans que personne ne me voie.

Obi-Wan soupira.

- Je te l'ai déjà expliqué : je ne veux pas te mettre en danger. Je n'ai jamais approuvé le fait que tu viennes avec moi pour mettre tes capacités à mon service.

- Mais c'est ce que je choisis! s'écria Neela. Je dois vous aider.

- Tu ne dois rien à personne, ni à moi, ni à la Sénatrice, refusa Obi-Wan.

- Je vous en prie, supplia Neela. Vous pourrez venir m'aider s'il y a un problème.

Le Jedi plongea son regard dans les grands yeux noirs de la jeune fille et d'anciens souvenirs affleurèrent à sa conscience, qu'il s'efforça de chasser de son esprit. Il savait qu'elle avait raison, elle était la plus à même de réussir.

- D'accord, prononça-t-il à contrecoeur.

Ils passèrent la fin de l'après-midi à se promener à travers les étals du marché, cherchant des articles précis et de quoi manger. Obi-Wan acheta une petite radio portative qui pouvait s'accrocher à l'avant-bras et fit essayer à Neela des tuniques gris sombre, pour se confondre avec l'obscurité.

- Je n'ai pas pensé à ça quand je t'ai pris des affaires au Temple, regretta-t-il.

Mais la jeune fille prenait un si grand plaisir à se choisir une tenue que ses regrets disparurent pour laisser place à de l'amusement. Pourtant au fond de son esprit, il ne pouvait pas oublier que l'escapade de cette nuit serait dangereuse. La CorSec ne plaisantait pas avec les intrus.

- Quand je t'ai rencontrée, tu m'as dit que seuls les droïdes percevaient ta présence, fit-il remarquer.

- C'est vrai, admit la jeune fille. Si Maître Yoda a vu juste, c'est parce qu'ils sont incapables de percevoir la Force. Ils me voient comme tous les autres êtres vivants : quelque chose qui respire et qui bouge.

- Tu ne seras donc pas totalement invisible. Il y a un grand nombre de droïdes qui travaillent dans ces chantiers, spécialement la nuit.

Obi-Wan tendit le doigt vers une baguette de métal aux deux extrémités incurvées. Neela reconnut tout de suite l'objet.

- Non! se récria-t-elle. C'est avec une arme comme ça que C-4DA a été blessé!

- Blessé? releva le Jedi. C'est un droïde ; les intrus l'ont simplement neutralisé.

Le visage de Neela se ferma.

- Prends-le, ordonna Obi-Wan. Tu n'es pas obligée de t'en servir, mais je veux que tu l'aie avec toi.

Elle obéit et prit l'instrument dans sa main. Un pommeau de plastique muni d'un bouton protégeait sa paume. Elle appuya et un éclair violet jaillit de chaque extrémité de la tige en métal pour se rejoindre au centre dans un grésillement. Elle relâcha immédiatement sa pression et le grésillement s'éteignit.

- Ça va? demanda Obi-Wan avec sympathie.

Neela hocha la tête. Elle savait qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait pour les machines avec lesquelles elle avait grandi. Elles avaient été sa seule famille. Voir C-4DA inanimé comme un pantin de métal lui avait brisé le coeur. Elle les aimait comme on pouvait aimer un être humain.

Lorsqu'il rejoignirent la demeure souterraine de Madame Brag, Sikes s'était endormi et Sal était assis à son chevet, le regardant avec tendresse.

- Je n'aurai pas pu me le pardonner s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose, murmura-t-il en sentant leur présence dans son dos.

Ils s'assirent auprès de lui et observèrent l'enfant dormir paisiblement, sa respiration régulière soulevant les couvertures. Les souvenirs qu' Obi-Wan avait réussi à chasser quelques heures plus tôt revinrent le hanter avec encore plus de force et il ne put empêcher son coeur de se serrer en imaginant une autre tête enfantine sur cet oreiller, aux cheveux aussi blonds que les siens. Pouvait-il le dire à Neela? Cette vie qu'elle désirait, cette vie de Jedi ou de contrebandier, pleine d'aventures et de risques, cette vie les privait des choses les plus essentielles.

Puis Trandil Sal se leva et ils le suivirent dans la salle à manger. Les bruits étouffés des casseroles de Madame Brag leur parvenaient de la cuisine.

- J'ai demandé à Sikes quel genre d'armes intéressait le type qui le regardait, les informa-t-il. Apparemment ça l'a intrigué : il a passé la plupart de son temps à admirer des lanceurs, des lasers sous-marins et autres armes qu'on peut utiliser sous l'eau.

- Une espèce aquatique?

- Qui se déplace très bien sur terre et qui est capable de vivre hors de l'eau. Et avec de grandes mains, non des doigts palmés comme la plupart. Ça réduit notre champ de recherches.

Obi-Wan réfléchit un long moment. Il pensa contacter la Maître Jedi Jocasta Nu, qui supervisait les archives du Temple, mais se dit qu'on ne manquerait pas de lui poser des questions. Étrangement, il n'avait envie de discuter avec aucun des membres du Conseil. D'habitude, il appréciait que quelqu'un lui donne un autre point de vue sur ses convictions. Mais cette mission semblait l'emmener loin de l'Ordre, et personne n'était là pour lui rappeler le bon chemin à suivre. Il devrait prendre garde à ses propres faiblesses.

- Un Nikto clair, trouva-t-il soudainement. Un Gluss'sa Nikto.

- C'est possible, acquiesça Sal. J'en ai connu un il y a de nombreuses années, mais je n'ai jamais été en affaires avec lui. Ils travaillent seuls, et répondent à toutes les missions qu'on leur propose, si c'est bien payé.

- Voilà qui ne nous avance pas, soupira Obi-Wan.

Il changea de sujet :

- La nuit est tombée maintenant. Veux-tu toujours nous emmener?

Sal confirma sa décision.

- Et je suppose que tu veux toujours y aller? demanda-t-il à Neela sans grand espoir.

La jeune fille lui sourit, tentant de le rassurer. Trandil Sal prit quelques affaires dans un sac et informa Madame Brag qu'ils ne seraient sûrement pas revenus avant plusieurs heures. Puis il regarda ses futurs passagers et fit un geste de la main.

- Allons-y!

Ils sortirent en silence et Neela fut surprise par l'obscurité qui régnait. Elle avait toujours été habituée à ce que la nuit soit illuminée à cause des gigantesques immeubles de Coruscant, mais le Secteur Bleu n'avait pas d'éclairage. Cela gênait les trafics nocturnes et autres activités illicites qui animaient silencieusement les rues lorsque le disque fantomatique de la lune Gus Talon apparaissait dans le ciel. Une masse brillante d'étoiles était ramassée à l'horizon, si imposante qu'elle éclipsait toutes les autres lueurs du ciel.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est? demanda Neela en tendant son doigt vers le disque scintillant.

- Le centre galactique, répondit Obi-Wan. On le voit bien de Corellia parce qu'on en est très près.

- Qu'y a-t-il à l'intérieur?

- Un immense trou noir. C'est son attraction qui fait tourner le disque qui constitue la galaxie. Autour, la densité d'étoiles est très forte, mais il y a peu de planètes habitables. Sarapin est la planète la plus proche du centre que nous connaissions. Après elle, la navigation devient très difficile, et l'hyper propulsion n'est plus efficace. C'est donc un monde encore inexploré.

- Même les Jedis ne le connaissent pas?

- Les Jedis ne savent pas tout! rit Obi-Wan. Nous sommes autant dépendants de la technologie que les autres. Et les missions d'exploration se font lorsqu'il n'y a pas d'autres missions plus urgentes. Or il y a des crises presque partout et presque tout le temps.

Neela hésita:

- Ça veut dire que vous ne vous reposez jamais?

Obi-Wan haussa les sourcils.

- Bien sûr que si, nous ne sommes pas des machines.

- Non, je veux dire, est-ce qu'il y a des périodes où vos redevenez quelqu'un de ... normal?

Trandil Sal ralentit pour écouter la réponse du Jedi. Obi-Wan s'en rendit compte et l'attention centrée sur lui le mit mal à l'aise.

- Je suis quelqu'un de normal, se défendit-il. Je n'ai pas besoin de périodes de repos. Être un Jedi est l'essence de ma vie.

- Il fut un temps où tu n'en étais pas aussi sûr, fit remarquer Sal.

- Ce temps est révolu, répliqua le Jedi, souhaitant clore la conversation.

Ils arrivèrent à un petit astroport fréquenté par des pilotes aux cargaisons douteuses. L'activité était intense et des cris retentissaient dans toutes les langues, le grondement des moteurs faisant vibrer le sol. Le sifflement des réacteurs empêchait les gens de s'entendre et la plupart communiquaient par des signes mystérieux. Sal les emmena dans un hangar où attendait sagement la carcasse d'un YT-1930, aux soutes greffées sur ses parois rondes comme des ailerons artificiels. Il ressemblait un peu à une soucoupe dont deux pointes se détachaient à l'avant, encadrant le cockpit. Ses quatre réacteurs se trouvaient à l'arrière, entre les ailerons formés par les soutes.

- Trente-cinq mètres de long et sept de haut, déclara Sal fièrement. Moteur retouché par mes soins pour une vitesse subliminique de 110 MGLT. Deux cent tonnes de capacité dans les soutes. J'ai rajouté deux canons laser sur les côtés, en plus de la tourelle du haut.

- Je suis impressionné, sourit Obi-Wan. Il te reste toujours un endroit pour dormir?

- Je peux prendre cinq passagers à bord!

Neela approcha sa main avec hésitation puis caressa le métal froid du vaisseau, fascinée par le fait qu'il ait traversé l'espace et frôlé les étoiles. Elle sentit du bout de ses doigts les petites cicatrices laissées par les poussières interstellaires qu'il avait croisées.

- Allez montez, ordonna Sal. Je dois avertir l'astroport que je pars.

Il ouvrit un boîtier sur le côté et y inséra une clef aux motifs compliqués. Une porte s'ouvrit dans le flanc du vaisseau et une passerelle se déplia jusqu'au sol. Neela grimpa la première. Les lumières s'allumèrent en clignotant lorsqu'elle pénétra dans le sas. Elle longea les coursives, faisant attention à ne pas heurter le rebord des portes et à ne pas se prendre les pieds dans les fils qui couraient de partout. Elle visita une bonne moitié de l'appareil avant de trouver le cockpit.

- Comment trouves-tu ton premier vrai vaisseau spatial? demanda Obi-Wan qui l'avait suivie en silence.

- Magnifique, s'enthousiasma-t-elle. Il donne l'impression de pouvoir aller jusqu'au bout de la galaxie et même de pouvoir s'enfoncer dans son centre.

Le Jedi ne chercha pas à tempérer son admiration et la laissa s'extasier devant les boutons, les écrans et les manettes qu'elle découvrait partout dans le cockpit. Puis Sal revint et leur demanda de s'attacher dans leurs sièges.

- C'est bon, on peut partir.

Il poussa une série de manette et les moteurs se mirent à gronder, faisant trembler toute la carcasse de l'appareil.

- Surtout n'ayez pas peur, c'est normal, précisa le pilote tandis que les tremblements s'accentuaient.

Le toit du hangar s'ouvrait lentement au dessus d'eux. Lorsqu'il fut totalement ouvert, Sal lança les propulseurs et le vaisseau décolla, tout d'abord lentement puis il prit de la vitesse et fusa dans l'atmosphère. Neela fut plaquée contre son siège et sentit tout ses organes refluer vers le bas comme si la planète elle-même cherchait à retenir son corps. Elle serra les dents, des larmes arrachées de ses yeux coulant à l'horizontale sur ses tempes. Puis soudainement, l'affreuse sensation s'arrêta : ils étaient sortis de l'atmosphère de Corellia. Devant eux s'étendait l'espace.

- Les chantier navals sont de l'autre côté de la planète, dit Sal à Obi-Wan. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse?

- Il faudrait que tu débarques notre passagère sans te faire remarquer et que tu te caches aux alentours. On ne doit pas trop s'éloigner, au cas où.

- Débarquer, rien que ça, grommela Sal. Et je suppose qu'il faudra revenir la chercher.

Obi-Wan s'approcha de Neela.

- Essaye ta radio, lui demanda-t-il. Il faut vérifier si cette fréquence marche.

La jeune fille pressa un bouton sur son poignet et parla. Sa voix crépita immédiatement dans les haut-parleurs du vaisseau.

- Je peux te faire entrer, lui dit Sal. J'ai un code d'accès que je me réservais pour une situation d'urgence, mais tant pis. Va dans le sas et sors dès que je te le dirai.

Neela hocha la tête et sentit une étrange sensation de faiblesse se répandre dans ses membres. Elle avait peur. C'était la première fois qu'elle avait vraiment le temps d'anticiper ce qu'elle allait faire, et la première fois qu'elle pouvait vraiment sentir la peur s'emparer de chacune de ses veines. C'était très désagréable.

- Que la Force soit avec toi, dit Obi-Wan et le calme de ses yeux bleus chassa la peur de son corps.

Elle se souvint de ce qu'elle avait pensé en croisant les apprenti Jedi au Temple et à cet instant comprit parfaitement ce qu'ils avaient pu ressentir en entendant cette phrase.

Elle se dirigea dans les coursives jusqu'au sas, où elle attendit le signal. Elle était fière de la confiance que le Maître Jedi mettait en elle et à présent sa seule appréhension était de le décevoir. Elle ne pensait à rien d'autre qu'à sa mission.

Sal s'approcha de la gigantesque construction spatiale formée de près de quatre mille docks où étaient assemblés de gigantesques vaisseaux civils et militaires. Il manoeuvra pour s'approcher le plus près possible sans alerter la base de sa position. Il repéra un sas d'entrée et s'y accola en fournissant à la base son numéro d'accès. Il y eut une secousse et le vaisseau fut accepté.

La radio de Neela crépita à son poignet et le sas s'ouvrit. La jeune fille sortit rapidement et referma derrière elle. Elle avança le plus rapidement possible, passant sans encombre les différentes portes de sécurité. Elle ne se retourna pas lorsqu'elle entendit le vaisseau se séparer du bâtiment et s'éloigner.

Dans le cockpit, Sal et Obi-Wan regardaient s'éloigner le chantier naval, avec ses trois immenses niveaux reliés par des ponts.

- Tu as bien dit que c'était ton dernier accès? demanda lentement Obi-Wan.

Sal se mordit les lèvres.

- Comment va-t-on récupérer Neela? reprit-il encore plus lentement.

- Aucune idée, avoua le pilote.


	6. Chapter 6

Neela avançait dans une coursive faiblement éclairée et songea qu'elle devait être dans une partie inactive de la station, ce qui lui convenait très bien. Elle sentait le poids de l'arme électrique dans la poche de sa tunique grise, mais n'avait aucune envie de s'en servir. Pour l'instant, elle devait trouver un vaisseau en fin de construction, si elle voulait avoir une chance de surprendre les saboteurs. Elle appuya sur le bouton de sa radio et parla contre son avant-bras.

- Vous pourriez me dire où je dois aller? demanda-t-elle.

- Deuxième pont, docks 2106 à 2179. C'est une corvette CR90 qui sera terminée d'ici à une semaine.

Neela courut légèrement, pressée par une sensation d'urgence dont elle ne connaissait pas l'origine. Elle dut se cacher à plusieurs reprises pour laisser passer des drones de surveillance et des patrouilles de la CorSec, qui devenaient de plus en plus nombreuses au fur et à mesure qu'elle approchait. Les gardes étaient d'ailleurs les seuls êtres vivants à bord de la station, avec les mécaniciens. Tout le travail était effectué par des droïdes.

La jeune fille se rapprochait de la corvette lorsqu'elle dut se cacher une nouvelle fois, dans l'encoignure d'une porte pour ne pas se faire remarquer d'une patrouille. Celle-ci croisa au même endroit un mécanicien en habit de travail, diverses pièces métalliques dans les mains.

- Garshyk! appela l'un des gardes. Montre nous ton badge un peu, on adore ta photo.

Les deux soldats eurent un rire gras. Une voix crissante leur répondit.

- J'ai pas le temps...

- Allez, sois pas timide! renchérit l'autre, hilare.

La voix se fit brusquement menaçante.

- J'ai pas le temps.

Neela vit les deux hommes reculer.

- Ça va, c'était une blague, dit l'un.

- J'ai pas le temps pour les blagues, répliqua la voix crissante.

Le mécanicien reprit sa marche et Neela le vit passer devant elle, avec son faciès d'insecte et ses ailes s'agitant dans son dos. Un Géonosien. Elle se souvint de la délégation géonosienne qui était venue un jour à la Résidence et eut une grimace de dégoût. Elle ne supportait pas ce peuple, au goût marqué pour les exécutions publiques et la barbarie. Se détournant du chemin qui menait à la corvette corellienne en cours d'assemblage, elle suivit l'insectoïde dans les coursives. D'après ce qu'elle savait sur cette espèce, les géonosiens possédant des ailes avaient toujours des postes de commandement et considéraient comme dégradant un travail manuel. Il était donc étrange que celui-ci soit mécanicien.

Neela repéra sa position et contacta l'_Aile Cinglante _par radio.

- Je me dirige vers les docks 2400 à 2860, les informa-t-elle. Dites moi ce qu'il y a là-bas.

Il eut un silence durant lequel elle put presque entendre les interrogations de ses compagnons sur son changement de route.

- Des pièces pour la maintenance, répondit Sal. Inintéressant pour un saboteur.

Neela réfléchit mais ne trouva rien à objecter. Elle se cacha rapidement derrière une pile de bidons vides en apercevant une sorte de barrage formé par des droïdes de sécurité.

- J'ai un accréditation, crissa le Géonosien en tendant un badge.

Un des droïdes passa son lecteur optique sur la petite carte et lui laissa le passage.

- Pourquoi est-ce que c'est autant surveillé ici? interrogea Neela. Il y a assez de droïdes pour protéger une mine de pierres précieuses d'Arkania!

- Je ne sais pas, avoua Sal. Les plans que j'ai piratés datent de cet après-midi et il n'y a rien de tout cela dessus. Tu es sûre que tu es à l'endroit que tu m'as indiqué?

Neela ne répondit pas. Elle se demandait comment elle allait faire pour passer. Elle ne pouvait pas se servir de son arme, ils étaient trop nombreux et elle risquait de se faire repérer. Pour tester leur attention, elle prit un des bidons derrière lesquels elle était cachée et le lança vers eux. Il tomba sur le sol avec un son creux.

Un des droïdes fit un pas en avant et ordonna de sa voix métallique:

- Identifiez-vous.

Neela lança un deuxième bidon. Le droïde s'avança encore plus.

- Identifiez-vous, répéta-t-il.

Un deuxième droïde vint le rejoindre et ils observèrent ensemble le cube de plastique. Neela s'approcha tout doucement et lança un troisième bidon du côté opposé. Cette fois-ci, quatre droïdes firent un cercle perplexe autour de l'objet. Il en restait encore trois. Elle prit deux nouveaux bidons, se concentra, et les jeta en même temps, des deux côtés du couloir. Le quatre droïdes en cercle se tournèrent vers le nouvel objet et les trois qui restaient se réunirent près de celui qu'elle avait lancé de l'autre côté. La voie était libre. Elle s'élança et entendit :

- Dernier avertissement : identifiez-vous.

Une odeur de brûlé emplit ses narines lorsque les droïdes détruirent méthodiquement les bidons de plastique. Elle était passée.

- Je suis dans le dock 2 503, chuchota-t-elle dans sa radio.

- Il n'y a rien là-bas, répondit Sal dans un grésillement.

Les yeux de la jeune fille s'habituèrent à la pénombre et elle sourit.

- Au contraire, répliqua-t-elle. C'est le plus gros croiseur que j'aie jamais vu. Il est au moins dix fois plus grand que le vaisseau qu'on a pris pour venir sur Corellia. Et il y a un Géonosien quelque part à l'intérieur, qui n'a sûrement pas les intentions les plus louables.

- Trouve le mais ne te fais pas remarquer, lui ordonna Obi-Wan. Récolte le maximum d'informations que tu pourras, le matériel qu'il utilise, si possible son nom. Il faut qu'on puisse le retrouver et le suivre sans qu'il s'en aperçoive.

- Compris, répondit Neela.

Elle leva les yeux vers le géant de métal, qui était entravé par des câbles magnétiques tendus du sol et du plafond jusqu'à ses flancs. Quelques uns de ses hublots étaient allumés et donnaient une idée encore plus impressionnante de sa taille. Elle s'approcha du croiseur, se sentant plus minuscule que jamais.

Dans le cockpit de l'Aile Cinglante, un petit point vert clignota sur des écrans et un bip régulier retentit. Sal fouilla l'espace du regard et pianota sur ses instruments.

- Ordinateur, ordonna-t-il. Identification du véhicule en approche.

- Identification impossible, répondit l'ordinateur.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? demanda Obi-Wan.

- On a de la visite, grogna le pilote. La meilleure chose à faire serait de se cacher quelque part, mais il n'y a pas le moindre caillou digne de ce nom ici!

- Gus Talon? proposa Obi-Wan.

- Tu n'auras plus la communication avec la fille si je vais aussi loin. Ça y est je le vois! s'écria-t-il.

Un petit vaisseau approchait rapidement, ses contours se faisant de plus en plus distincts.

- Ce n'est pas la CorSec, murmura Obi-Wan.

- Non, c'est évident. Je pencherai plutôt pour mon ami le Nikto... Je ne peux pas activer mes boucliers, sinon je vais me faire repérer en deux secondes.

- Si on se fait descendre, ce ne sera plus un problème! répliqua le Jedi.

- Je peux le semer, proposa Sal. Ou je peux essayer de le dégommer. Mais dans les deux cas, je ne peux plus récupérer la fille sur la station.

Obi-Wan grogna.

- Parce que tu avais un plan pour retourner la chercher?

Il activa la radio.

- Neela?

Le chuchotement de la jeune fille se fit entendre dans le cockpit.

- Oui?

- Peux-tu te débrouiller toute seule pour retourner à Corellia?

Neela fut stupéfaite par la question, mais réfléchit rapidement.

- Il y a des vaisseaux avec des passagers qui font la navette entre la planète et le chantier?

- Oui, confirma le Jedi, qui avait songé à la même chose.

- Alors je peux me glisser à leur bord sans qu'on me voie et partir d'ici.

- Fais-le dès que tu pourras.

- Obi-Wan? demanda Neela inquiète. Est-ce que tout va bien?

- Un léger problème qui sera vite réglé, la rassura le Jedi. On se retrouve chez Madame Brag. N'essaie pas de me contacter par radio: la portée n'est pas assez grande.

- D'accord.

Elle hésita puis ajouta:

- Que la Force soit avec vous.

Elle devina le sourire d'Obi-Wan à travers la radio.

- Que la Force soit avec toi, répondit-il.

Il relâcha le bouton.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait? demanda Trandil Sal, poussant les moteurs à fond et se dirigeant vers les étoiles.

- Va doucement, dit Obi-Wan, pour voir s'il cherche à nous tirer dessus. S'il a des intentions belliqueuses alors c'est nous qui le prendrons en chasse.

- J'aime ce plan, décréta Sal.

Neela était entrée sans difficulté dans l'immense vaisseau qui semblait avoir subi de graves avaries. Il était en pleines réparations. Des droïdes s'activaient contre le duracier de la coque et des étincelles jaillissaient de leurs outils. Ils ne lui prêtaient aucune attention, et elle avait cessé de s'en cacher. Elle s'était d'abord guidée grâce aux lumières qui avaient été allumées dans certaine coursives mais n'y avait trouvé personne. Elle commençait à désespérer de trouver le Géonosien dans ce dédale de ponts et de coursives lorsqu'elle entendit sa voix crissante au dessus d'elle. Elle mit du temps avant de comprendre qu'il chantait en travaillant. Pour ses oreilles humaines, cela ressemblait plutôt à des stridulations sans harmonie. Elle monta lentement un étage en tentant de se repérer à travers les couloirs qui se ressemblaient tous, en se guidant à l'oreille. Enfin, elle le trouva.

Le Géonosien était accroupi sur le sol, ses ailes frémissant dans son dos, émettant une stridulation au rythme compliqué. Neela s'approcha lentement, essayant de faire le vide dans son esprit. Elle se souvenait de ce que lui avait dit Obi-Wan au Temple Jedi : lorsqu'elle s'agitait, elle devenait perceptible. Elle apaisa donc la moindre parcelle de son corps et son souffle devint imperceptible. Son coeur ralentit dans sa poitrine et son sang sembla se refroidir dans ses veines. Elle disparut au monde.

Trandil Sal maintenait une bonne vitesse, pourtant encore bien loin des performances que pouvait offrir son vaisseau. L'autre appareil les talonnait, mais sans aucune agressivité. Après quelques minutes où un silence tendu régna dans le cockpit, l'ordinateur de bord se manifesta.

- Identification du véhicule : Rapwing CY500. Commandant de bord : Gelash Mas'ser. Autorisation de contact demandée.

Trandil et Obi-Wan se regardèrent, perplexes.

- Contact accepté, dit finalement Sal.

Un écran s'alluma devant eux et le visage gris et lisse d'un gluss'ssa Nikto apparut. Sa voix plate emplit l'habitacle comme une vibration unique. Elle semblait glisser dans l'air.

- Je vous salue Trandil Sal, fils d'Erel Sal et de Thusia Maleodd.

Sal fronça les sourcils.

- Vous êtes bien renseigné, je vois, répliqua-t-il. Que voulez-vous?

- Je souhaite seulement discuter. Mais vous disparaissez à chaque fois que j'essaie de vous contacter. Mon employeur a une offre pour vous, concernant la cargaison que vous transportez.

Obi-Wan haussa un sourcil, croyant pendant un bref instant qu'on parlait de lui, puis se rappela que le Nikto n'avait aucun moyen de savoir qui était à bord avec le pilote. Il faisait donc allusion à ce qui se trouvait dans les soutes de l'_Aile Cinglante_.

- Que savez-vous à propos de cette cargaison? demanda Sal avec méfiance.

- Assez pour savoir que vous ne pourrez ni la garder longtemps, ni la vendre facilement.

Trandil resta silencieux, évaluant les risques de la situation et les bénéfices qu'il pourrait en tirer. Si le Nikto l'avait suivi sans relâche, même jusque dans l'espace, c'est que son maître voulait absolument ce qu'il cachait depuis une semaine dans ses soutes. Il pourrait sans aucun problèmes faire monter le prix. Mais d'un autre côté, il ne savait quelle confiance accorder aux paroles du Nikto. Ceux-ci n'étaient pas réputés très honnêtes.

Deux nouveaux bip sur l'écran contrôle radar interrompirent ses réflexions.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est encore? grogna-t-il.

- Cette fois c'est la CorSec, j'en ai bien peur, dit Obi-Wan en observant le ciel.

- Je n'y suis pour rien, précisa le Nikto.

- Séparons-nous, décréta Sal.

- Allez-vous considérer ma proposition?

- On verra. De toute façon, vous semblez avoir un certain talent pour me retrouver où que je sois.

Le visage pâle disparut de l'écran.

Trandil poussa les moteurs à leur maximum en souriant. Cette dernière semaine avait été trop calme.

- La tourelle, indiqua-t-il à Obi-Wan.

- Tu me demandes de tirer sur des membres de la sécurité Corellienne?

Sal fit un geste agacé de la main tout en activant les boucliers.

- Eux n'auront aucune hésitation.

Le Jedi grimpa les barreaux qui menaient à la tourelle et s'assit dans le siège pivotant. Éteignant le guidage automatique, il se concentra et laissa la Force guider ses mains.

- Ils vont vite, cria-t-il à Sal depuis son perchoir. Comment comptes-tu les semer?

- J'ai ma petite idée, répondit Sal avec un sourire.

Il effectua un virage serré et fila en direction de la station. Les canons laser de leur poursuivant mirent le bouclier à rude épreuve mais celui-ci résista. Obi-Wan riposta avec une précision inhumaine.

Le pilote mena avec adresse l'_Aile Cinglante _le long des constructions spatiales de la CTC, si près qu'il aurait pu rayer le métal. Le chasseur de la CorSec n'osait plus tirer, de peur d'endommager la station. Sal l'entraîna dans une course poursuite effrénée entre les docks pour le désorienter, puis s'engouffra d'un mouvement adroit dans une fissure sombre de la construction et s'accrocha à la paroi avec des grappins magnétiques. Rapidement, il éteignit les moteurs et tous les appareils consommant de l'énergie dans le vaisseau, même le générateur artificiel de gravité. Les objets qui n'étaient pas attachés s'élevèrent doucement et flottèrent dans l'air, animés d'un mouvement presque imperceptible. Obi-Wan descendit de sa tourelle en s'aidant de la seule poussée de ses mains et rejoignit Sal qui se maintenait sur son siège en scrutant attentivement l'espace.

- Tu crois que ça va marcher? demanda le Jedi.

- La CorSec équipe ses engins de tous les gadgets dernier cri pour suivre la trace énergétique de la plus petite des capsules de survie, mais il ne savent pas ce qu'est un phare. Ils ne nous trouveront pas dans le noir, assura le pilote.

Dans le vaisseau silencieux, l'air se refroidissait lentement. Ils ne pourraient pas rester éternellement ainsi, accrochés au flanc du chantier naval comme un coquillage sur un gigantesque animal marin.

- Veux-tu me dire ce qu'est cette mystérieuse cargaison? interrogea Obi-Wan.

- Il ne vaut mieux pas, soupira Sal.

- Je suppose que tu sais que les Niktos sont généralement associés avec les Hutts, reprit le Jedi. Vas-tu vraiment faire affaire avec eux?

- Je n'ai pas le choix, répondit le contrebandier. Cette marchandise est presque invendable. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris de voler ce truc.

- Et tu ne peux évidemment pas le remettre où tu l'as pris.

- Pas vraiment non, grimaça Sal. Je leur ai malencontreusement laissé ma carte de visite.

Neela s'était approchée si près du Géonosien qu'elle pouvait voir toutes les rides parcourant son étrange peau d'insecte. Il avait ouvert un panneau dans la paroi de la coursive et s'affairait avec dextérité, dénudant des fils et les raccordant entre eux, parmi le fouillis de câbles qui couraient sous les murs comme des nerfs sous la peau. Neela pouvait voir son nom inscrit sur son badge : Garshyk Nellso. Elle se demanda si cela aurait beaucoup d'utilité. Si elle avait été à la place du saboteur, elle n'aurait pas utilisé son vrai nom pour couvrir ses activités. Mais peut-être que la CorSec était assez méfiante pour s'informer sur chacun de ses employés ; dans ce cas il utilisait son identité réelle et le retrouver serait facile.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé sa tâche, le Géonosien se rendit à l'étage supérieur, Neela sur ses talons et recommença son travail à un autre endroit, puis encore un autre. La jeune fille le suivit ainsi tout le long du croiseur, jusqu'au poste de pilotage. Là il s'arrêta et ses ailes vibrèrent de satisfaction. Derrière lui, Neela s'immobilisa et resta bouche bée.

Le diamètre de la salle faisait plus d'une trentaine de mètres. Au centre trônait une table de projection holographique, capable de donner une carte de la galaxie avec la plus grande précision possible, des Mondes du Noyau à la Bordure Extérieure. Garshyk passa avec amour ses doigts griffus sur les sièges et sur les écrans du tableau de bord. Il rêvait visiblement d'une promotion.

Neela observa plus attentivement la table holographique et déchiffra les lettres calligraphiées sur le métal. C'était le nom du vaisseau : le _Majestic._

_Soudain le Géonosien suspendit sa main en l'air, ses ailes brusquement immobiles. Neela crut qu'il s'était aperçu de sa présence et se précipita vers une encoignure sombre où elle se fit la plus petite possible. Mais ce n'était pas elle que l'insecte avait entendu. Il se retourna lentement. Un Hrakien à la peau couleur sable, habillé de l'uniforme vert de la CorSec le considérait d'un air méfiant._

_- Que faites-vous ici? demanda-t-il d'un ton sec._

_- J'ai une accréditation, crissa le Géonosien, tentant de paraître aimable en s'inclinant devant le garde._

_- Je me fiche de votre accréditation, je veux savoir pourquoi vous êtes ici._

_- Réparer droïdes, répondit Garshyk en s'inclinant de nouveau._

_- Dans la salle de commandement? ironisa le Hrakien._

_Neela sortit doucement de sa cachette pour mieux voir la scène et distingua le mouvement imperceptible du bras du Géonosien vers sa ceinture. Le garde l'avait également repéré. Il pointa son blaster vers l'espace situé entre les deux yeux à facettes._

_- Ne fais pas le malin! le menaça-t-il. Ça fait déjà plusieurs jours que je te surveille. Je sais ce que tu manigances._

_- Pas grave, répondit le Géonosien calmement. Majestic était dernière mission._

_- En effet! Parce que tu vas devoir répondre de tes sabotages devant la CorSec, dit le Hrakien sans voir venir le danger._

_Neela comprit ce qui allait se passer et fut déchirée devant la décision qu'elle avait à prendre. Soit elle assistait au meurtre du garde sans intervenir et elle avait une chance de suivre le Géonosien dans sa fuite, soit elle l'empêchait de tuer et elle était découverte. Mais elle n'avait pas le temps de réfléchir et fit ce que son instinct lui criait de faire._

_Le Géonosien effectua un mouvement si rapide que ses ailes firent comme un cercle vibrant autour de lui. Sa main tenait déjà son blaster et était prête à tirer alors que le Hrakien n'arrivait pas encore à discerner sa véritable position. Neela s'était propulsée en avant au moment même où il avait commencé à bouger. Elle lança son bras vers la silhouette mouvante et les éclairs violets de son bâton à droïdes brûlèrent les ailes transparentes. L'insecte retomba à terre avec un crissement déchirant. Le Hrakien resta figé, un air d'incompréhension totale plaqué sur le visage. Il regardait avec perplexité le Géonosien qui se relevait en gémissant. Il ne l'avait pas encore remarquée et elle en profita pour se plaquer contre les parois de la salle comme si elle voulait s'y fondre. Elle ferma les yeux et amena devant ses paupières le souvenir du tableau peint sur le mur de la chambre d'Obi-Wan. Son esprit se perdit avec paresse dans les volutes bleues. Elle se détacha de la conscience qu'elle avait de son environnement. Elle ne percevait plus rien d'autre que les harmonies du monochrome qui semblaient être le seul univers. Elle n'avait plus conscience de son corps, ni de sa propre existence. Elle faisait partie du bleu mouvant._


	7. Chapter 7

Lorsque Sal comprit qu'il ne pourrait plus empêcher ses dents de claquer à cause du froid, il ralluma les moteurs. Obi-Wan remonta dans sa tourelle, au cas où. Immobiles et silencieux, il attendaient depuis au moins trente minutes et le chasseur corellien devait avoir abandonné ses recherches, mais il valait mieux rester prudent.

Sal détacha les grappins magnétiques et le vaisseau bougea doucement à l'intérieur de sa cachette. Contrant l'attraction que provoquait la rotation de la station sur elle-même, Trandil poussa doucement les moteurs et se détacha de son orbite. Le ciel semblait vide. Alors il donna sa pleine puissance à son appareil et fusa en direction de la sphère bleue de Corellia.

Obi-Wan regarda s'éloigner la forme caractéristique du gigantesque chantier naval et songea à Neela, prisonnière de la forteresse de métal. Comme toujours il avait pris la bonne décision, celle guidée par la raison, permise par le sang-froid qu'il gardait dans n'importe quelle situation grâce à son entraînement de Jedi. Mais il ne pouvait se défaire de l'impression qu'il l'avait abandonnée. Il avait trahi la promesse silencieuse qu'il s'était faite de ne jamais rien laisser lui arriver.

Trandil semblait avoir compris son humeur sombre et tenta de le raisonner :

- Elle se débrouillera très bien toute seule.

Dans l'esprit d'Obi-Wan sa phrase fit écho avec celle de Maître Yoda parlant d'Anakin lors de leur conversation dans le bureau de Palpatine. Le Jedi devint alors encore plus amer en songeant que la jeune fille n'était pas la seule personne qu'il avait abandonnée.

L'_Aile Cinglante _se posa avec un bruit de métal fatigué dans le hangar dont le toit était resté ouvert. Obi-Wan en sortit mais Trandil resta à l'intérieur.

- Retourne chez Madame Brag, lui dit-il en lui jetant une petite bourse du haut de la passerelle. Et achète quelque chose à manger sur le chemin. Je serai bientôt là.

Le Jedi n'aimait pas ignorer ce que le contrebandier cachait dans sa soute, mais celui-ci était son ami et non une mission. S'il ne souhaitait pas le lui révéler, alors le Jedi devait l'accepter. Il reprit donc sa route solitaire parmi les ombres de la nuit, son état d'esprit s'accordant parfaitement avec la morosité des rues.

Lorsque Neela rouvrit les yeux, elle eut l'impression d'être tirée d'un endroit très profond où la réalité n'avait plus aucun sens. Elle regarda la salle de commandement du _Majestic_ sans comprendre ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Puis sa conscience lui revint doucement et elle constata qu'elle était seule. La salle était vide et elle serrait encore dans ses doigts le bâton aux éclairs violets.

Elle eut une soudaine envie de se laisser aller au désespoir et des larmes firent briller les coins de ses yeux. Elle avait failli à sa mission. Si le Géonosien s'était fait capturer par la CorSec, alors ils n'auraient plus aucune chance de savoir qui l'avait envoyé ici. A cause d'elle, leur unique piste pour retrouver la Sénatrice Coriolan était perdue. Obi-Wan serait furieux. Non, pas furieux : déçu, songea-t-elle et cette pensée lui fit encore plus mal.

Elle se mit en route, seule dans les flancs du navire échoué, et sécha ses larmes. Il était temps de rentrer.

A la sortie du dock, elle se heurta de nouveau aux droïdes qui gardaient le passage. N'ayant aucune idée pour parvenir à traverser comme elle l'avait fait la première fois, elle s'assit derrière eux et attendit. Cela lui rappela les longues veilles dos au mur et assise en tailleur qu'elle avait l'habitude d'effectuer il n'y avait pas si longtemps. Après tout, elle avait tout son temps. Et si le garde Hrakien avait fait son rapport, le dock ne tarderait pas à être envahi par des patrouilles et des mécaniciens venant vérifier le vaisseau. Elle devait juste être patiente.

Elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle entendit le claquement des bottes de gardes arrivant au pas de course. Elle se mit debout et se dissimula dans un recoin.

- Comment avez-vous pu le laisser filer? criait avec fureur l'homme qui menait la petite troupe.

Derrière lui, tentant de se maintenir à sa hauteur, courait le Hrakien dont la peau couleur de sable avait considérablement pâli.

- Il allait trop vite, dit-il dans une pitoyable tentative pour se justifier.

- Vous êtes un incapable! l'incendia son supérieur.

Il donna des ordres et la petite troupe se dispersa fébrilement dans le croiseur. Les droïdes de sécurité furent démis de leur poste et envoyés en renfort vers les hangars de navettes, grâce auxquelles le Géonosien pourrait s'enfuir, avec pour ordre de condamner les issues du deuxième pont.

Neela hésita. Le passage était libre et elle pouvait courir après le saboteur en sachant qu'elle n'avait pas de grandes chances de le rattraper, ou rester ici et tenter d'en apprendre le plus possible. Elle regarda le couloir libre et attirant qui l'emmènerait jusqu'à la sortie, puis soupira et lui tourna le dos. Décidément, elle n'avait pas imaginé sa mission ainsi.

Les techniciens de la CTC cherchaient partout, démontaient chaque panneau et inspectaient méticuleusement chaque fil. Neela se fit la même réflexion que le commandant :

- Ça va prendre des heures!

- Il faudrait mettre le _Majestic_ en route, Commandant, proposa timidement le garde Hrakien.

L'homme le considéra en se demandant s'il fallait qu'il remette le jeune garde à sa place.

- Tu penses que le vaisseau serait capable de détecter tout seul ses avaries? se moqua-t-il. Pourquoi crois-tu que les autres ont explosé en plein vol? Ces saboteurs sont extrêmement doués pour ne laisser aucune trace de leur passage.

Le Hrakien baissa la tête mais osa répliquer.

- Le _Majestic _n'est pas un vaisseau comme les autres, Commandant. Si le pilote pouvait venir, je suis certain qu'à eux deux ils trouveraient ce qui ne va pas.

- Tu écoutes trop les histoires de bonnes femmes. Un croiseur est un croiseur, pas un être intelligent.

Le jeune garde n'ajouta rien ; le bord de ses oreilles était devenu complètement blanc. Neela supposa que c'était sa façon de rougir. Pour sa part, elle ne trouvait pas son idée si stupide. Elle avait peine à croire que le vaisseau, avec tous ses câbles courant sous sa peau de métal, ne puisse pas être capable de savoir ce qu'on lui avait fait subir. Au contraire, il lui faisait plutôt l'effet d'un gigantesque animal endormi, mais dont un sursaut de conscience pouvait à tout instant réveiller la force formidable qui dormait dans ses entrailles de métal. Elle l'imaginait presque s'arrachant de ses entraves magnétiques et s'élançant de sa propre volonté vers l'espace qui était son foyer. Elle s'identifia à lui, reconquérant sa liberté, tout comme elle souhaitait reconquérir la sienne.

Soudain, une phrase que venait de prononcer le commandant sans qu'elle y prête attention la tira de ses rêveries.

- Condamnez toutes les portes, ordonnait-il. Absolument toutes. Je veux que rien ne sorte ni entre d'ici , hommes autant que droïdes.

Neela comprit soudain que si elle ne partait pas maintenant, elle resterait prisonnière de la station. Elle s'élança en courant, sans se soucier de l'air étonné des mécaniciens qu'elle croisait et qui sentaient le courant d'air qu'elle provoquait. Elle sentit l'adrénaline parcourir son corps et évita de songer au fait que le stress la rendait parfaitement perceptible. Elle passa sans s'arrêter devant les hangars du deuxième pont, dont les portes étaient fermées et les issues gardées. Elle descendit les escaliers en volant presque, utilisant la gravité plus faible de la station pour effleurer les marches. Elle déboucha sur le premier pont, le souffle court, et repartit avec effort, bousculant de petits droïdes mécaniciens qui trillaient d'indignation. Le premier hangar qu'elle dépassa était lui aussi fermé et elle fut terrifiée à l'idée de rester prise au piège. Mais elle continua sa course et trouva enfin une sortie. Sans réfléchir, elle donna une décharge violette au droïde de sécurité qui tenta de l'arrêter. Devant elle se trouvaient quatre chasseurs corelliens, leur silhouette racée éclairée par la lumière provenant des coursives.

La jeune fille s'arrêta et eut un moment de flottement. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle devait faire ensuite. Tout d'abord, elle ne savait pas du tout comment faire démarrer l'un de ces engins. Ensuite elle n'avait aucune compétence dans le vol interstellaire et n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver flottant à la dérive dans le vide comme ces pilotes malchanceux qui n'avaient jamais reçu l'aide qu'ils attendaient. Elle s'approcha d'un des vaisseaux et regarda avec indécision le cockpit fermé qu'elle ne savait même pas ouvrir. Elle monta lentement les barreaux de l'échelle posée contre le flanc de l'appareil et fit glisser une petite gâchette dans le métal. Le dôme transparent s'ouvrit dans un souffle caractéristique et l'appareil s'alluma, révélant des écrans et des séries de témoins lumineux dont la signification était une énigme pour la jeune fille.

- Descend de là tout de suite, ordonna dans son dos une voix qu'elle reconnut.

Elle obéit lentement et se retourna face au canon d'un blaster. Le jeune garde Hrakien à la couleur sable se tenait devant elle, une lueur perplexe dans ses yeux brun doré. Il éprouvait une étrange sensation face à cette intruse. Puis son regard accrocha le bâton de métal que la jeune fille tenait toujours à la main. Intuitivement, celle-ci appuya sur le bouton de l'arme et les éclairs violets jaillirent dans un grésillement. Le Hrakien tressaillit et approcha encore plus son blaster de façon menaçante, mais son regard n'arrêtait pas d'aller et venir entre le visage de Neela et les éclairs électriques.

- C'est moi qui t'ai sauvé la vie sur le pont du _Majestic_, prononça celle-ci doucement.

- Pourquoi est-ce que je te croirais? demanda le garde méfiant.

- Tu le sais, répliqua Neela, ça se voit. Je suivais le saboteur. Maintenant il s'est enfui et il faut que je le retrouve.

Le blaster s'abaissa et la jeune fille ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement.

- Laisse-moi partir, je t'en prie, reprit-elle.

- Je n'ai pas le choix, hésita le Hrakien. Je dois t'amener au sergent.

- Ton idée de demander au pilote du _Majestic _de vous aider était excellente, continua Neela. Tu ne dois pas l'abandonner.

Les yeux du garde s'agrandirent.

- Comment sais-tu...

- Le Géonosien s'est enfui, mais je peux le retrouver, le coupa-t-elle. Il est très important que je le retrouve. J'ai besoin de ton aide.

- Pour te laisser partir?

- Non. Je ne sais pas comment marche ce ...truc, avoua-t-elle, honteuse, en désignant le chasseur.

Le doute et l'hésitation emplirent les yeux mordorés du Hrakien, puis il prit sa décision.

- Merci pour tout à l'heure, dit-il simplement.

Puis il monta dans le chasseur et donna des instructions à l'ordinateur de bord.

- Où veux-tu atterrir? demanda-t-il.

- A l'astroport du Secteur Bleu.

Le jeune garde ne fit aucun commentaire et programma la destination dans le pilote automatique. Puis il lui tendit une petite carte électromagnétique qui servait de clef pour démarrer.

- Le chasseur va t'emmener directement là où tu veux aller, dit-il enfin. Il ne devrait y avoir aucun problème, personne ne te prendra en chasse vu que toutes les autres portes sont fermées. Et comme tu descends à l'astroport du Secteur Bleu, il n'y aura pas de questions gênantes à ton arrivée. Je te conseille de vendre l'appareil rapidement ou de l'abandonner. Si jamais il se passe quelque chose d'anormal, tu peux désactiver le pilote automatique en appuyant là.

Il lui désigna un bouton carré de couleur bleue sur le côté du tableau de bord.

- La vitesse se règle ici et pour la direction, c'est comme le manche d'un speeder.

Neela acquiesça. Ça elle savait faire. Elle grimpa dans l'appareil et eut juste le temps de remercier le jeune homme couleur de sable avant que le dôme de tranparacier ne se referme au dessus de sa tête. La porte du hangar s'ouvrit sur les étoiles. Le Hrakien lui fit comprendre par gestes qu'elle devait mettre le casque qui était posé entre ses jambes et elle obéit, la visière trop grande glissant sur son nez.

Les quatre petits réacteurs du chasseur s'allumèrent et il quitta la station.

Neela eut du mal à s'accommoder à son casque qui affichait des informations sur la vitesse de l'appareil, les réserves des propulseurs et la distance à parcourir en lettres vertes sur sa visière. Ses yeux faisaient des allers retours rapides entre les chiffres lumineux et les étoiles qui semblaient bouger très lentement autour d'elle. Puis elle vit Corellia. La planète verte et bleue s'approcha de plus en plus vite et Neela se recroquevilla instinctivement dans son siège. Le chasseur entra sans aucune délicatesse dans l'atmosphère et elle eut le souffle coupé par l'accélération. Des langues de flammes bleues vinrent lécher le cockpit tandis que le gaz brûlait à la surface de l'appareil. Neela ne put retenir un gémissement de peur et ferma les yeux. Elle n'avait qu'une seule pensée à l'esprit : que ça s'arrête. Mais le chasseur continua sa descente folle et elle sentit son estomac remonter dans sa poitrine.

Puis tout doucement, l'appareil ralentit et se positionna à l'horizontale. La jeune fille osa desserrer ses paupières et regarda à l'extérieur. La lumière de l'étoile Corell qui illuminait l'espace ne parvenait pas jusqu'à cette partie de la planète encore plongée dans le noir. Mais le jour n'allait pas tarder à se lever. Déjà, l'horizon devenait plus clair au nord. Neela distingua sous elle les bâtiments de l'astroport et comprit que le chasseur attendait une autorisation pour se poser. Il l'obtint quelques minutes plus tard sans que la jeune fille ait besoin de faire quoi que ce soit. Il amorça sa descente et se posa avec légèreté dans un hangar déjà à moitié plein. Neela déglutit difficilement lorsqu'elle vit ce qui l'attendait dehors et fut tentée de rester à l'abri dans son cockpit, mais la coque de transparacier se releva traîtreusement.

Tous les gens présents avaient les yeux braqués sur elle.

Elle se leva et descendit du chasseur avec un élan de gratitude pour le casque qui protégeait son visage des regards suspicieux. Elle traversa le hangar en résistant difficilement à une grande envie de courir qui transformait chacun de ses pas en cauchemar. Le sang semblait vriller dans ses veines. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi visible qu'en cet instant et c'était une sensation atrocement désagréable.

Elle parcourut la station en cherchant de mémoire l'emplacement de l'_Aile_ _Cinglante_. Elle espérait que le contrebandier et le Jedi n'étaient pas encore rentrés car elle n'avait aucune envie de traverser seule la ville, en particulier de nuit. Mais l'_Aile_ _Cinglante _était posée dans son hangar et semblait vide.

Elle s'en détournait lorsqu' un bruit parvenant de la soute la retint. Il y avait quelqu'un dans le vaisseau.

Pourtant l'échelle était relevée et la porte fermée. Elle s'approcha de la coque de l'appareil et repéra la serrure où Trandil avait inséré une clé quelques heures plus tôt. Elle y trouva un loquet, le poussa et le sas s'ouvrit, l'échelle se déployant devant ses pieds. Elle monta, un peu anxieuse à l'idée de découvrir à l'intérieur quelque chose d'autre que ce à quoi elle s'attendait. Elle se dirigea vers les soutes, tentant d'être la plus silencieuse possible. Elle y découvrit Randil Sal, accroupi, lui tournant le dos, devant une grande caisse qu'elle ne pouvait pas bien voir. Il semblait parler tout seul.

Intriguée, elle s'approcha sans s'annoncer. Elle se plaça juste derrière le contrebandier et vit à quoi il parlait réellement. Elle fut ébahie : dans la caisse était allongée une panthère des sables.

Le félin avait la taille d'un petit cheval et la fourrure beige clair. Sal avait dû l'endormir car ses pattes tressautaient faiblement et ses paupières s'entrouvraient à peine sur un regard nacré, assommé mais furieux. L'homme murmurait d'une voix rassurante, en passant la main sur son pelage lustré. Au cou de l'animal brillait un collier en argent incrusté d'une magnifique topaze bleu ciel.

Neela savait ce que cela signifiait. Il n'y avait que des personnages très hauts placés qui pouvaient s'offrir de tels animaux de compagnie. Ce n'était plus de la contrebande, c'était du vol à haut risque. Cette panthère mettait en danger de mort tous ceux qui l'approchaient.

Neela recula lentement. Elle devait prévenir Obi-Wan. Mais son pied buta soudain avec un bruit métallique contre un objet posé au sol et elle manqua tomber. Sal se retourna à une vitesse fulgurante, son blaster pointé sur elle.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là? demanda-t-il d'un ton menaçant, ne baissant pas son arme bien qu'il l'eut reconnue.

Neela réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Elle ne connaissait pas cet homme. Il était ami avec Obi-Wan, mais lui cachait visiblement des choses. Elle doutait qu'on puisse lui faire confiance.

- Je vous cherchais, répondit-elle.

Derrière le contrebandier, la panthère poussa un feulement. Elle se réveillait doucement. Sal regarda tour à tour la jeune fille et l'animal, semblant évaluer laquelle était la plus dangereuse. Puis il remit son blaster à sa ceinture et ouvrit une mallette de métal posée sur le sol. Elle contenait une seringue et plusieurs flacons.

- Viens m'aider, ordonna-t-il.

Neela s'approcha, considérant avec appréhension la longueur des griffes que la panthère avait sorties dans une vaine tentative d'intimidation.

- Tiens lui les pattes. Et surtout ne la laisse pas bouger. Ses griffes sont emplies de poison. Une simple éraflure pourrait te tuer.

Guère rassurée, la jeune fille posa ses mains sur les pattes musclées de l'animal et le sentit tressaillir. Elle comprit l'humiliation de la panthère, si fière et noble, de se voir affaiblie et sans défense, sa rage et sa peur aussi.

Sal passa sa main sur la fourrure, tendit la peau et fit lentement pénétrer l'aiguille dans la chair. La panthère se raidit mais ne trembla pas. Au fur et à mesure que le produit pénétrait dans ses veines, la tension se relâcha sous les mains de Neela et les paupières se refermèrent sur les yeux de nacre. La jeune fille caressa la tête majestueuse avec tristesse.

Sal referma la mallette avec un claquement sec puis se tourna vers elle.

- Tu ne dois rien dire à Obi-Wan.

Neela se releva en soutenant son regard.

- Pourquoi ferais-je cela?

- Il n'a pas à s'inquiéter de mes problèmes. Il a déjà assez à faire avec les siens. Si tu lui parles d'elle, reprit-il en désignant la panthère, il va vouloir la rendre à ses propriétaires. Et crois-moi, ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

- A qui appartient-elle? demanda Neela en considérant la pierre précieuse incrustée dans le collier d'argent de l'animal.

- Au Gouverneur.

La jeune fille eut le souffle coupé. Rien que ça!

- Ce n'est pas moi qui lui ait volé! se justifia Sal. Elle était avec une cargaison que j'ai récupérée. Elle n'était pas du tout prévue dans mes plans. Je la nourris comme je peux, et j'essaie de trouver une solution pour sortir de ce traquenard.

Neela n'arrivait pas à se décider. Elle savait qu'Obi-Wan lui en voudrait de lui cacher une telle information, mais elle ne voulait pas lui imposer un souci supplémentaire.

- Je ne lui dirai rien, finit-elle par accepter.

Le contrebandier soupira. Puis il referma la caisse et ils sortirent du vaisseau. Il s'engagèrent dans les rues éclairées par les premiers rayons du soleil et regagnèrent la tanière de Madame Brag.

- J'ai un atout! s'écria Sikes en brandissant une paire de cartes.

- Tu as encore gagné, sourit Obi-Wan.

- Faites attention, l'avertit Madame Brag, c'est un excellent tricheur.

- C'est pas vrai! se défendit le gamin.

Puis il tourna un regard suppliant vers la Sélonienne.

- Je peux aller dehors maintenant? Il fait jour!

- J'ai dit non Sikes. Je préfère te savoir en sécurité ici.

L'enfant croisa les bras et partit bouder dans une chambre.

- Comment avez-vous connu Trandil? demanda Obi-Wan tandis que son hôtesse s'asseyait avec fatigue.

- Par Sikes. Je me suis attachée à ce gamin, qui venait chaque jour me quémander une tarte et plaisanter avec moi. Je tiens un étal sur le marché. Je vois beaucoup de monde toute la journée, mais je me sens quand même seule. Sikes venait me tenir compagnie. Et comme il fréquentait des endroits peu recommandables, notamment la nuit, j'ai fini par l'accueillir chez moi.

Elle sourit.

- Je ne pensais pas me retrouver avec un deuxième gamin sur les bras! Maintenant il partage son temps entre moi, Trandil, et les autres galopins du quartier. Ce n'est pas le meilleur environnement qui soit pour un enfant, mais c'est le meilleur que nous puissions lui offrir.

Obi-Wan acquiesça et son regard se fit vague. Il pensait à Neela.

- Je ne peux pas vous empêcher de vous inquiéter, lui dit la Sélonienne avec compassion. Mais cela ne la fera pas revenir plus vite. Vous devriez vous reposer un peu.

- Vous avez raison, admit le Jedi. Vous êtes plus sage que beaucoup de personnes que je connais. Sikes a de la chance de vous avoir.

Obi-Wan prit congé de son hôtesse et s'assit en tailleur dans une des chambres, à même le sol. Il tenta d'apaiser son esprit et s'ouvrit tout entier à la Force. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas repérer Neela mais essaya quand même. Puis il se mit à la recherche de son padawan et le trouva facilement, ses émotions trop fortes trahissant comme à chaque fois sa présence. Obi-Wan avait à de nombreuses reprises enseigné à son apprenti comment maîtriser ses sentiments, mais celui-ci était incapable d'appliquer la leçon. Le Maître rencontra l'esprit d'Anakin et ressentit son amertume d'avoir été laissé pour compte sur une planète ennuyeuse, aux prises avec des diplomates. Le jeune homme souhaitait qu'ils terminent tous les deux leur mission au plus vite.

Puis Obi-Wan lâcha prise et fit une chose qui lui arrivait rarement : il s'endormit.

Lorsque Trandil Sal et Neela arrivèrent chez Madame Brag, ils trouvèrent la Sélonienne et le Jedi endormis, et Sikes en train de fabriquer en silence un engin spatial avec des rebus de métal. Le gamin fit un grand sourire à Sal en le voyant, et lui indiqua de ne pas faire de bruit.

- Bapati a veillé toute la nuit, murmura-t-il.

Trandil regarda la Sélonienne, qui s'était endormie sur un étrange fauteuil aux formes courbes adaptées à sa grande taille.

- Je suis vraiment pas un cadeau, grimaça-t-il.

Il alla à la cuisine et en ramena deux galettes. Il en tendit une à Neela.

- Mange et dors un peu toi aussi, lui ordonna-t-il. Moi il faut que j'aille ouvrir mon stand.

- Je peux venir avec toi? se précipita Sikes.

- Oui, mais je veux que tu me suives comme mon ombre c'est compris?

Le gamin acquiesça avec enthousiasme. Il détestait être enfermé.

Ils sortirent et Neela se retrouva seule dans la maison silencieuse. Elle grignota sa galette et s'assit en face d'Obi-Wan, le regardant dormir. Elle réfléchissait. Sa petite expédition n'avait pas été aussi fructueuse qu'elle l'avait espéré. Elle connaissait maintenant le saboteur et supposait fortement qu'il était seul à faire le travail. Elle savait aussi que le Majestic était sa dernière mission. Pourquoi? Les sabotages étaient-ils devenus trop dangereux? Ou inutiles? Et surtout que cachaient-ils? Car il était évident que ces sabotages n'étaient qu'une diversion destinée à cacher une manoeuvre bien plus importante, une manoeuvre qu'avait découvert la Sénatrice Corellienne et qui avait été la raison de son enlèvement. Ils devaient aller plus loin.

Obi-Wan ouvrit les yeux.

- Tu es rentrée, dit-il simplement.

Neela sourit.

- Je n'ai pas de grandes nouvelles, s'excusa-t-elle.

Le Jedi lui fit signe de raconter, et elle s'exécuta de bon coeur.

- Un Géonosien, reprit-il perplexe lorsqu'elle eut fini. C'est vraiment étrange. Ce peuple n'est pas particulièrement apprécié par la République, mais pour l'instant ils ne nous ont créé que des ennuis mineurs. Pourtant je vois mal un Géonosien s'engager dans un travail de ce genre sans avoir l'aval de ses supérieurs. C'est donc la planète entière qui est concernée.

Il secoua la tête.

- Il y a quelque chose qui nous échappe. Les puissances qui entrent en jeu sont trop importantes.

- Qui profiterait de la déstabilisation de Corellia? demanda Neela.

- S'il n'y avait pas tant d'éléments extérieurs, j'aurais pensé en premier à un membre du gouvernement.

Neela songea à la panthère des sables prisonnière dans les soutes de l'_Aile_ _Cinglante._

_- Le Gouverneur?_

_- Non, plutôt à celui qui voudrait prendre sa place. Mais ça n'expliquerait qu'une partie de la situation._

_- Peut-être qu'un changement de Gouverneur profiterait à quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un de plus puissant, suggéra Neela._

_- C'est une bonne hypothèse. Il faudrait rendre une petite visite à la Corona Hunt, le coeur politique de la planète. Mais pour cela, il faudra que je révèle mon identité, ce que je ne souhaite faire qu'en dernier recours._

_- Alors que fait-on?_

_- Je vais donner le signalement du Géonosien à l'Ordre, ils finiront par le localiser. Mais la priorité, c'est la Sénatrice. _

_Le Jedi se leva, décidé._

_- Tant pis pour mon identité, dit-il. Il faut parler au Gouverneur. J'ai l'intuition que ton idée est la bonne._

_Neela sourit._

_- Vous ne regretterez pas de m'avoir eu dans les pattes, finalement._

_- On verra ça, grogna Obi-Wan._

_Il enleva sa veste marron, passa sa bure de Jedi et redevint brutalement le respectable et dangereux Maître Kenobi._


	8. Chapter 8

Le ciel était aussi bleu que la veille au dessus de leur tête. Neela sa demanda s'il faisait toujours aussi beau sur Corellia. Ils traversèrent des quartiers tous plus luxueux les uns que les autres avec des jardins aux couleurs éclatantes à chaque coin de rue et des bâtisses aux murs blancs et ronds. Le contraste avec la misère du Secteur Bleu était frappant.

- S'il y a un traître parmi les membres du gouvernement, dit Obi-Wan, ma présence va le paniquer. Sa peur le poussera à commettre une erreur, c'est certain. Il va aussitôt tenter de joindre ses complices.

- Et s'il sait où est la Sénatrice Coriolan, alors nous le saurons aussi! s'exclama Neela avec joie.

Obi-Wan acquiesça puis demanda :

- Je peux compter sur toi?

- Oui Maître!

Neela se rendit compte trop tard de ce qu'elle avait dit. Le Jedi s'arrêta net.

- Je suis désolée, s'excusa-t-elle précipitamment. Je ne voulais pas...

Elle aurait voulu se gifler et disparaître sous terre. Obi-Wan posa sur elle un regard triste, sembla vouloir dire quelque chose, puis se ravisa.

Ils continuèrent leur marche en silence, le coeur serré.

La Corona Hunt était une grande bâtisse d'une dizaine d'étages en forme d'arc de cercle, avec un dôme central qui à lui seul devait faire la taille de plusieurs maisons. Un magnifique jardin s'étendait autour, et les longues feuilles argentées des arbres se penchaient comme des lianes au dessus de l'eau claire des bassins. De minuscules oiseaux pas plus grands qu'une phalange virevoltaient en rasant les parterres de fleurs, formant des essaims bourdonnants et multicolores. Cela ressemblait à un paradis. Pour Neela qui n'avait jamais vu que la grisaille du métal et du verre, les fragrances de l'air étaient un enchantement. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, laissant les rayons de Corell la traverser, porteurs de toute la beauté de ce qui l'entourait. Elle aurait voulu disparaître dans la lumière, dans le vent, faire étinceler l'eau et jouer avec la chevelure des arbres. C'était magnifique.

Ils avançaient sur une allée de sable blanc, aussi pur que de la neige. Leurs pas n'y laissaient aucune empreinte. Devant eux, les marches de pierre étaient gardées par des hommes en uniforme. Neela jeta un dernier coup d'oeil émerveillé à la beauté du jardin puis se concentra sur ce qu'elle devait faire : devenir invisible, pour que personne ne remarque sa présence dans le sillage du Jedi.

Celui-ci se présenta et les gardes le firent entrer dans le hall, en attendant de prévenir le Gouverneur. La magnificence de l'intérieur de la bâtisse ne faisait aucunement honte à l'extérieur. Le sable blanc était présent partout, formant des dessins cristallisés sur le sol et ornant de grandes vasques où se dressaient d'étranges fleurs aux pétales si fines qu'elle en étaient presque transparentes. Curieuse, Neela s'approcha et en frôla une du doigt. Aussitôt celle-ci prit une couleur rouge brique et se fossilisa, devenant dure comme la pierre. Coupable, la jeune fille se plaça devant son méfait et ne bougea plus.

- Le Gouverneur va vous recevoir, veuillez monter je vous prie.

Le messager qui était parti annoncer l'arrivée du Jedi était revenu.

Obi-Wan gravit le large escalier menant à l'étage, qui faisait comme un balcon au dessus du hall. La rampe de l'escalier était en sable cristallisé et Neela la sentit rugueuse sous ses doigts. Elle pressa le pas, car elle s'attardait trop devant les peintures accrochées aux murs, toutes représentant les cinq mondes gravitant autour de Corell et les trois espèces les peuplant : les Humains, les Dralls et les Séloniens.

Le Gouverneur Lame Edena les attendait dans un bureau hexagonal aux meubles parfaitement blancs. La lumière y entrait à flots par de larges fenêtres et la luminosité de la pièce agressait les yeux. Neela dut serrer les paupières : elle était davantage habituée à la pénombre.

- Général Kenobi.

L'homme avait l'air fatigué dans sa lourde tenue d'apparat et s'assit avec un soupir dans son siège. Il fit signe au Jedi de l'imiter.

- Je me demandais quand vous arriveriez, reprit-il. Je me doutais bien que vous ne trouveriez rien sur Coruscant. Tous les problèmes semblent malheureusement provenir d'ici. J'ai écourté mon voyage sur Panescan pour pouvoir vous aider si vous en aviez besoin.

- Vos suppositions sont fondées, répondit Obi-Wan. En fait, la plupart des pistes mènent à vous.

- Vous m'accusez? se redressa le Gouverneur.

- Non, le calma le Jedi. Mais quelqu'un trouve apparemment votre présence indésirable et fait tout pour que vous quittiez votre poste. Y a-t-il des personnes en particulier que vous soupçonneriez de souhaiter votre départ?

Lame Edena eut un triste sourire.

- La plupart des gens avec qui je travaille rêveraient d'être à ma place.

- Des personnes capables de passer à l'acte, précisa Obi-Wan.

- Kosuko Vorru, soupira le Gouverneur. C'est l'adjoint du chef de la CorSec. Mais ce poste ne l'intéresse pas. Il a fait savoir depuis quelques temps qu'il présenterait sa candidature si de nouvelles élections avaient lieu. Avec tout ce qui se passe en ce moment, les membres du Conseil ne tarderont pas à demander ma démission. La plupart voteront pour lui. Il achètera les autres, ou les évincera.

- Est-ce le seul que vous soupçonnez?

- Oui.

- Pourrais-je le rencontrer?

- Je peux lui demander de venir, si ça ne vous dérange pas d'attendre ici quelques minutes.

Obi-Wan accepta et le Gouverneur appela un garde pour transmettre le message. Lorsque le garde fut reparti, le Jedi engagea la conversation sur Coriolan.

- Vous connaissez bien la Sénatrice?

Un sourire sincère détendit les traits soucieux du Gouverneur.

- Oui, je pense. Elle est toujours pleine d'énergie, toujours prête à se battre pour une cause, de la plus infime à la plus importante. Sous ses airs de jeune fille fragile réside une volonté de fer. Et un sacré caractère! Elle a apporté de la fraîcheur et de la vitalité à nos vieilles institutions, a remué les membres du Conseil et les a fait sortir de leur torpeur, ce qui n'a pas plu à tout le monde. Mais elle ne s'en souciait pas. Tout ce qui comptait pour elle, c'était sa planète.

Lame Edena soupira.

- Et maintenant, elle est on ne sait où, toute seule, prisonnière. Peut-être même qu'elle est morte.

- Je vais faire tout mon possible pour la retrouver au plus vite, promit Obi-Wan, incapable de trouver des arguments pour le rassurer. Il n'était pas sûr lui-même que ses ravisseurs laissent la vie à la Sénatrice. S'ils avaient réussi à récupérer les informations qu'ils cherchaient, elle ne leur servait plus à rien.

- Quelque chose d'étrange s'est passé la semaine dernière, hésita le Gouverneur. Je ne sais pas si cela a un quelconque rapport avec l'enlèvement...

- Racontez-moi, l'encouragea Obi-Wan.

- Je possède depuis dix ans une panthère des sables nommée Akkala. C'est la seule de son espèce qui ait été domestiquée. Elle m'accompagne partout et est pour moi le meilleur des gardes du corps. Elle m'a plusieurs fois sauvé la vie. Elle a disparu la semaine dernière. Je pense qu'elle a été volée. Mais je ne comprends vraiment pas ce qu'elle représente dans toute cette histoire. Peut-être est-ce une simple coïncidence, mais mon instinct me dit le contraire.

Le Jedi resta silencieux, réfléchissant. Neela se sentit affreusement mal à l'aise. Elle ne pouvait pas garder son secret plus longtemps. Tout semblait être étrangement relié et chaque pièce du puzzle avoir une importance.

- Kosuko Vorru est arrivé Monsieur.

Lame fit un geste du bras pour signifier au messager de laisser entrer son invité. Neela se fit la plus discrète possible. Elle devrait surveiller chacun de ses mouvements et le suivre lorsqu'il sortirait.

Kosuko Vorru était un homme grand et sec, aux traits fins mais irréguliers, la bouche tirée par une expression vaniteuse. Ses vêtements étaient simples et droits. Le peu de cheveux qu'il avait sur le crâne étaient soigneusement coiffés en arrière. Il s'avança en toisant le Jedi avec défi. Il n'avait pas du tout l'air impressionné ou stressé par sa présence comme celui-ci l'avait prédit. Puis il s'inclina devant Lame Edena.

- Vous m'avez demandé Gouverneur?

- En effet. Le Général Kenobi a quelques questions à vous poser.

- En rapport avec l'enlèvement notre bien-aimée Sénatrice?

- Je m'intéresse à toutes les personnes qui ont pu la connaître, répondit calmement le Jedi face au ton insolent de Kosuko.

- Je n'ai guère passé de temps avec elle. Mon Gouverneur la connaît bien mieux que moi.

Obi-Wan changea brutalement de sujet.

- Avez-vous une propriété sur Corellia ou sur un des quatre frères?

- J'ai une villa près de Tyrena. En quoi cela vous regarde-t-il?

- En rien, vous avez raison, sourit le Jedi. Je me demandais seulement si vous aviez assez d'espace pour accueillir un grand animal, une panthère des sables par exemple.

Déstabilisé, Kosuko perdit une seconde son expression arrogante.

- Je ne suis pour rien dans ce vol, se défendit-il. Et je ne vois d'ailleurs pas l'intérêt que j'aurais pu trouver dans une telle affaire.

- Vous avez raison, acquiesça Obi-Wan. Et je suppose que vous n'aviez aucune idée des raisons qui ont poussé la Sénatrice Coriolan à partir si vite pour Coruscant.

- Aucune.

- Alors je n'ai plus de questions, termina le Jedi.

Kosuko parut furieux qu'on l'eut convoqué pour si peu. Il voulut répliquer mais se retint, s'inclina et sortit d'un pas hautain. Neela jeta un coup d'oeil vers Obi-Wan et celui-ci lui fit un discret signe de tête. Alors elle respira profondément et suivit l'homme qui passait la porte.

Il descendit les escaliers, sortit du bâtiment et elle eut peur qu'il n'emprunte un véhicule et qu'il ne la sème. Mais il partit à pieds et elle le suivit sans encombre. Il l'emmena dans la partie moderne de Coronet, où les immeubles de métal s'élevaient vers le ciel. Les arbres et les jardins se firent rares, bien que des parcs étalent parfois une tache de verdure au milieu du bitume. Il pénétra dans un immeuble et elle fit de même, le talonnant sans qu'il s'en rende compte. Elle monta dans le même ascenseur que lui mais il ne lui prêtait toujours aucune attention. Ils débouchèrent dans un hall d'accueil où un droïde secrétaire s'affairait devant un écran d'ordinateur.

- J'ai une importante communication à passer, que personne ne me dérange, lui ordonna Kosuko sans même le regarder.

Il entra rapidement dans un bureau et claqua la porte au nez de Neela. Celle-ci regarda avec frayeur le droïde secrétaire, sachant que s'il la repérait, tout était fichu. Elle devait entrer tout de suite. De la même façon que dans la salle du _Majestic_, elle plongea son esprit dans les volutes bleus et abstraits du souvenir du tableau Jedi. Mais cette fois-ci elle garda le contrôle d'elle-même. Elle poussa la porte le plus silencieusement possible et entra.

Par chance, Kosuko était totalement concentré sur la silhouette crépitante projetée par son holocom. Celle-ci portait une bure qui ressemblait étrangement à celle d'un Jedi et la capuche était rabattue sur son visage.

- Si Kenobi est venu jusqu'au Gouverneur c'est qu'il n'a aucune piste, disait la voix sifflante et froide de l'apparition holographique.

- Mais il savait pour la panthère, objecta Kosuko.

La voix prit un accent menaçant et la terreur se lut sur le visage du chef adjoint de la CorSec.

- Celle que vous avez perdue? Retrouvez là et achevez le plan, sinon j'enverrai quelqu'un le faire à votre place et je lui laisserai tout le loisir de s'occuper de vous.

Kosuko s'inclina en tremblant.

- Je la retrouverai.

- Bien.

La silhouette sombre disparut et l'homme déglutit. Il composa un nouveau numéro sur l'holocom et une autre forme bleue apparut, une forme familière à Neela.

- J'ai un travail pour vous.

- Quel travail? crissa Garshyk Nellso.

- Trouvez Trandil Sal, le contrebandier. Il a quelque chose qui m'appartient. Récupérez la marchandise et tuez le.

- Facile : il est dans son vaisseau. Tout sera fini dans moins d'une heure.

Neela sentit son souffle s'accélérer. Elle se concentra et tenta d'apaiser sa respiration.

La communication s'interrompit et la jeune fille ne perdit pas un instant. Elle se précipita hors de la pièce, passa en trombe devant le droïde secrétaire qui fut incapable de comprendre ce qui se passait et s'engouffra dans la cage d'escalier. Elle descendit vingt étages en courant, manquant plusieurs fois de tomber la tête la première. Lorsqu'elle fut dehors, elle fonça vers la Corona Hunt en priant pour qu'Obi-Wan y soit encore.

Son voeu fut exaucé : le Jedi était dans les jardins, se promenant dans les allées de sable blanc. Elle reprit son souffle pendant quelques secondes puis se précipita vers lui. Elle lui relata ce qu'elle avait vu, lui mentionna la présence de la panthère dans les soutes de l'Aile Cinglante et lui expliqua le danger que courait Sal. Obi-Wan réagit sans perdre de temps. Il y avait un garage dans les jardins où étaient rangés les landspeeder de la Corona Hunt. Il convainquit rapidement le gardien de les laisser partir grâce à un léger mouvement de main et ils embarquèrent dans un appareil. Il s'engagea à pleine vitesse dans les rues, effrayant les passants et fonça vers l'astroport.

Le voyage dura une dizaine de minutes, mais Neela songea que c'étaient les dix minutes les plus angoissantes de sa vie. Le Jedi conduisait avec habileté mais elle serrait souvent les paupières avec frayeur, persuadée qu'ils allaient percuter quelqu'un. Puis la silhouette de l'astroport se profila devant eux, cependant le landspeeder ne ralentit pas. Il pénétra dans le bâtiment, slalomant entre les chariots transportant le fret, et faisant fuir les gens sur son passage. Enfin, ils arrivèrent à l'_Aile_ _Cinglante_.

- Trandil! appela Obi-Wan en descendant du landspeeder, sentant que son ami était tout proche.

Seul un réflexe fulgurant lui permit d'éviter le tir de blaster qui lui répondit. Il activa son sabre laser.

- Sors de là et cache toi quelque part, ordonna-t-il à Neela qui était toujours dans le landspeeder.

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de s'exécuter : les réacteurs de l'_Aile Cinglante _s'allumèrent en grondant et une chaleur bleue emplit le hangar. Obi-Wan la prit par le poignet et la tira hors de l'appareil.

Ils sortirent du hangar, poussés par le souffle brûlant. Neela regarda avec stupeur l'_Aile_ _Cinglante _s'élancer vers le toit fermé et le pulvériser dans un affreux bruit de tôle déchirée.

- Il nous faut un vaisseau! dit le Jedi en regardant autour de lui.

Neela sut immédiatement ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle courut vers l'endroit où elle avait laissé le chasseur de la CorSec la veille, et songea que la journée qui venait de s'écouler avait semblé durer toute une année. Elle fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit la petite carte électronique qui déverrouilla l'appareil. Personne n' y avait touché : même les plus dangereux voleurs du Secteur Bleu avaient trop peur de s'immiscer dans les affaires la CorSec.

Obi-Wan la regarda faire avec incrédulité.

- Les questions seront pour plus tard, décréta-t-il en grimpant à bord.

Il décolla et suivit l'_Aile_ _Cinglante_ à travers le trou que le vaisseau avait laissé dans le plafond de son hangar.

- La CorSec équipe ses engins de tous les gadgets dernier cri pour suivre la trace énergétique de la plus petite des capsules de survie, marmonna le Jedi tandis qu'ils fendaient l'atmosphère.

Il observa le tableau de bord et sourit :

- Sal avait raison. Si on lui laisse croire qu'il nous a semé, on devrait pouvoir le suivre à la trace.

Il ralentit alors qu'ils sortaient de l'attraction de Corellia et alluma un écran. La trace de l'_Aile_ _Cinglante_ y était parfaitement visible, même si elle diminuait avec le temps. Le vaisseau se dirigeait vers Tralus.

- Je suis désolée, dit doucement Neela.

- Pourquoi?

- Si je vous avais dit que Sal cachait cette panthère, il n'aurait pas été mis en danger ainsi.

- Il s'est mis dans le pétrin tout seul, rétorqua Obi-Wan. Il est le seul à blâmer, ne pas m'en parler était son choix.

- Vous ne m'en voulez pas? s'étonna la jeune fille.

- Non. Mais si tu as quelque chose d'autre à me dire, c'est le moment!

Ils se dirigeaient lentement vers Tralus, la signature énergétique de l'_Aile Cinglante _se déplaçant sur l'écran radar.

- Les pièces se mettent en place, réfléchit le Jedi tout haut. J'ai seulement du mal à saisir pourquoi Kosuko Vorru tient tant à cette panthère.

- Elle appartient au Gouverneur, répondit Neela. Il veut sûrement l'utiliser contre lui.

Obi-Wan resta perplexe. Puis il murmura avec tension :

- Cet animal est mortel. S'il s'en sert pour tuer quelqu'un, alors le Gouverneur sera accusé. Une suspicion de meurtre est suffisante pour l'éloigner du pouvoir jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

S'en servirait-il pour tuer Trandil Sal? Non, la vie d'un contrebandier n'avait pas beaucoup de valeur. Seul le meurtre d'une personne importante serait efficace. Une personne comme la Sénatrice Coriolan par exemple.

- Dis m'en plus sur celui que Vorru a appelé en premier, reprit-il.

- On aurait dit un Jedi, répondit Neela. Son visage était caché par une capuche comme la vôtre. Je ne peux rien dire de plus.

Devant elle, le dos d'Obi-Wan se raidit.

- Un Jedi, murmura-t-il. Même en hologramme sa présence inspire la terreur n'est-ce pas?

- Oui.

- Alors c'est ce que je craignais. Ce n'est pas une simple affaire de politiciens corrompus.

Neela n'osa pas demander de plus amples explications car ils approchaient de Tralus. Le monde frère de Corellia était beaucoup plus vert et beaucoup plus nuageux. Son jumeau Talus situé sur la même orbite, le suivait de près. Le chasseur entra dans l'atmosphère et Neela se sentit aussi mal que lors de sa première descente. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé revivre ça une seconde fois dans le même appareil. Puis le chasseur se posa en douceur dans une immense prairie, loin de toute civilisation. L'air était humide et l'herbe très verte.

- Où sommes-nous? demanda Neela, posant son pied sur la terre molle.

- A bonne distance de l'endroit où l'_Aile_ _Cinglante_ a atterri, répondit Obi-Wan en la rejoignant. Je veux bénéficier de l'effet de surprise.

- Et par où doit-on aller? interrogea la jeune fille, regardant avec désespoir de tous les côtés, l'horizon n'étant partout qu'une ligne verte et floue.

- Par là, indiqua le Jedi sans hésiter.

Il se mit à courir et elle le suivit, ses pieds collant à la terre humide. Ils arrivèrent bientôt au sommet d'une des collines vert tendre et découvrirent en dessous d'eux un creux de terrain qui abritait trois bâtiments agricoles disposés en arc de cercle. Au centre était posée la carcasse brillante de l'_Aile_ _Cinglante_.

Ils dévalèrent la pente.

Le vaisseau de Trandil Sal était vide, et la caisse dans la soute avait disparu.

- Ces bâtiments sont trop grands, il va falloir se séparer, grogna Obi-Wan.

Il regarda pensivement Neela puis lui sourit.

- Des fois je me demande ce que je ferais sans toi, dit-il.

La jeune fille sentit une onde de joie la parcourir des pieds à la tête. Elle s'élança vers une des portes avec l'impression d'avoir des ailes dans le dos.

Mais son enthousiasme retomba lentement lorsqu'elle se retrouva seule dans les couloirs sombres, et il laissa la place à une peur insidieuse. Les murs étaient humides et l'air frais. La bâtisse semblait abandonnée depuis plusieurs années. Neela laissa glisser ses doigts sur les pierres froides, avançant silencieusement. Elle traversa de grandes salles totalement vides, où même les lampes avaient été enlevées. L'endroit était si inaccueillant qu'elle pouvait sentir les poils de ses bras se hérisser. Soudain, un feulement rageur déchira l'air et elle sursauta, manquant de crier de frayeur. Elle se retint juste à temps, son coeur faisant un bond dans sa poitrine et accéléra en direction du bruit. Elle ne tarda pas à trouver la pièce où la panthère des sables était enfermée. Et l'animal n'était pas seul.

- Tais-toi! ordonna une voix que Neela avait déjà entendue quelque part.

Un grésillement retentit puis la plainte de l'animal s'éleva, en même temps qu'une odeur de chair brûlée se répandait. Neela s'avança discrètement pour regarder dans la salle. Elle ne reconnut pas le visage de l'homme qui torturait la panthère mais se souvint où elle avait entendu sa voix. C'était le complice de Legan Nbo à la Résidence, celui qu'elle avait blessé d'un tir de blaster. Il avait emmené la Sénatrice Coriolan jusqu'ici. D'ailleurs la jeune femme était présente, accroupie au milieu de la pièce, toujours vêtue de sa chemise de nuit blanche, une couverture sur ses épaules. Elle se tenait près de Trandil Sal, allongé au sol, inconscient.

Neela espéra qu'Obi-Wan avait entendu le cri de la panthère des sables et allait rapidement la rejoindre, car elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle devait faire.

- Il est temps de libérer notre invitée, reprit le ravisseur doucereusement. Elle doit être suffisamment énervée maintenant. Un bon coup de griffe et tout est fini!

- Akkala ne me fera jamais de mal, cracha Coriolan avec mépris. Ayez plutôt le courage de me tuer vous-même!

L'homme se rapprocha dangereusement d'elle avec un rictus mais elle ne recula pas.

- C'aurait été un vrai plaisir de te fermer le clapet. Mais le plan est le plan, n'est-ce pas?

Il se détourna.

- Allons-y.

Neela était terrifiée. L'odeur de brûlé était toujours dans ses narines et ses mains tremblaient. Toutes les émotions se mélangeaient en elle, la terreur, le dégoût, la colère, bouillonnaient à l'intérieur de sa poitrine et l'empêchaient de réfléchir.

Puis le canon froid d'un blaster se posa sur sa nuque.

- Attends, crissa Garshyk dans son dos. Nous avons une invitée surprise.

Neela retourna brutalement sa colère contre elle-même. Elle s'était laissée dominer par ses émotions et était redevenue parfaitement perceptible.

- Neela?

Coriolan était totalement déconcertée. La jeune fille avança vers elle, poussée par la pression du pistolet.

- Qui est-ce? demanda le complice de Legan Nbo avec suspicion.

- Une espionne, répondit le Géonosien. Elle m'a suivi sur les chantiers navals.

- Pour qui travailles-tu?

L'homme s'avança vers elle, menaçant, faisant grésiller son long bâton électrique. La panthère des sables grogna à travers les barreaux de sa cage.

- Pour lui, mentit la jeune fille en désignant Sal du pied.

Son agresseur parut la croire.

- Elle ment, intervint Garshyk. Elle a posé son vaisseau de l'autre côté de la colline. C'est un chasseur de la CorSec.

La bâton crépitant se plaça à quelques millimètres de la gorge de la jeune fille, dont le souffle se fit court. Elle pouvait presque sentir la douleur qui allait lui être infligée.

- Je l'ai volé! supplia-t-elle.

Le bâton resta suspendu au même endroit durant un instant qui sembla être une éternité. Puis il recula. L'homme haussa les épaules.

- Aucune importance, dit-il. On finit le travail et on s'en va.

- Personne ne va nulle part, s'interposa un nouvel arrivant.

Un Nikto à la peau blême se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il tenait deux gros pistolets laser dans chacune de ses mains et semblait déterminé à les utiliser au moindre mouvement suspect.

- Déposez vos armes, ordonna-t-il. Je veux juste la panthère. Après je vous laisse régler vos affaires tranquillement.

Neela ne comprenait rien. Qui était ce type? Comment avait-il su qu'ils étaient ici? Et allait-il vraiment les abandonner à leur sort?

Le Géonosien obtempéra et déposa doucement son blaster au sol. L'homme fit de même avec son bâton électrique, puis le poussa vers le Nikto d'un geste du pied. Akkala gronda furieusement.

- Je vous offre votre panthère, sourit-il en appuyant sur le bouton d'un boîtier accroché à sa ceinture.

La cage s'ouvrit et le félin bondit. Le Nikto tituba sous la charge, incapable d'utiliser ses lourds pistolets et libéra l'embrasure de la porte. Le Géonosien et son acolyte se précipitèrent pour s'enfuir. Neela et Coriolan échangèrent un regard puis prirent chacune un bras de Trandil Sal et le tirèrent tant bien que mal, tandis que le Nikto et la panthère des sables se débattaient toujours dans un féroce corps à corps.

- On n'arrivera jamais à sortir assez rapidement, souffla Coriolan.

Neela ne répondit pas, serra les dents et avança plus vite.

Tandis qu'elles s'acheminaient péniblement le long d'un couloir, portant et tirant le corps lourd et inanimé du contrebandier, Neela et Coriolan furent soudain surprises par le silence. Le bruit de lutte qu'elles entendaient jusque là loin derrière elles, venait de se taire. Les deux jeunes femmes s'arrêtèrent, échangèrent un regard anxieux, se doutant de ce qu'il s'était passé et se retournèrent.

Akkala se tenait derrière elles, les muscles tendus à l'extrême, prête à bondir sur elles avec toute sa puissance.

- Akkala non! supplia Coriolan. C'est moi!

Mais l'animal était aveuglé par la rage, par la douleur causée par le bâton électrique et par le goût du sang coulant de ses crocs. Elle ne distinguait plus aucune odeur hormis celle de la peur, entêtante et musquée et qui masquait toutes celles qui auraient pu lui être familières. Elle bondit et Neela cria en voyant s'envoler le félin avec une grâce meurtrière, ses longues griffes empoisonnées fendant l'air.

Au milieu de sa course, la panthère fut projetée avec violence contre le mur et retomba sonnée sur le sol, étourdie par le choc.

- Courez! cria Obi-Wan, sa main encore tendue en avant. Je m'occupe de Sal!

Neela hésita, regardant tour à tour Coriolan, Sal et le Jedi. Celui-ci lui lança un regard sans appel : elle devait partir tout de suite. Alors elle s'élança et rejoignit Coriolan qui courait déjà. La sortie apparaissait sous la forme d'une raie de lumière qui se faisait de plus en plus grande au fur et à mesure qu'elles avançaient puis enfin elles virent la lumière du jour à travers l'encadrement d'une porte et sortirent à l'air libre.

Coriolan s'avança sous les faibles rayons de Corell filtrant à travers la couche de nuage, étonnée de sentir le souffle du vent sur son visage. Avec horreur, Neela vit son ravisseur debout à une dizaine de mètres, un blaster braqué sur elle.

- Je vais finir le travail, dit-il avec un rictus.

Neela se précipita et heurta la Sénatrice de toutes ses forces. L'homme appuya sur la détente.


	9. Chapter 9

Obi-Wan sortit du bâtiment au moment où la jeune fille s'effondrait. Coriolan était au sol, les yeux agrandis d'effroi. L'homme s'apprêtait à tirer une deuxième fois. Obi-Wan se débarrassa du corps inconscient du contrebandier qu'il portait sur ses épaules et le laser bleu de son sabre jaillit. Il renvoya le tir à son propriétaire, qui hoqueta de surprise puis s'effondra à son tour.

- Neela!

Le Jedi se précipita et retourna la jeune fille, dont le visage inerte était tourné vers le sol. Du sang s'écoulait d'une blessure fumante à son flanc droit.

- Tiens le coup, supplia-t-il.

La jeune fille ouvrit les yeux en grimaçant de douleur.

- J'en ai bien l'intention, articula-t-elle avec difficulté.

- Vous pouvez la porter dans le vaisseau? demanda le Jedi à Coriolan.

La Sénatrice hocha la tête et prit la jeune fille dans ses bras. Obi-Wan retourna près de Sal, qui commençait à reprendre ses esprits. Il le tira sans ménagement à l'intérieur de l'_Aile_ _Cinglante_ et mit les réacteurs en route. Dans le ciel, une traînée blanche indiquait que le Géonosien avait déjà mis les voiles avec le chasseur de la CorSec. Mais Obi-Wan n'en avait que faire. Il devait absolument trouver une unité de soins. Il jeta un regard sur Neela, qui avait perdu conscience dans un fauteuil. Coriolan appuyait sur sa blessure pour empêcher le sang de couler, mais la brûlure du laser avait traversé la chair et sa tâche était sans espoir. La peau de la jeune fille était devenu mortellement blanche.

L'_Aile_ _Cinglante_ fusa dans l'espace, avec à ses commandes un Trandil Sal un peu sonné mais récupérant petit à petit ses capacités. Le contrebandier indiqua du doigt une forme sombre cachant les étoiles.

- C'est un croiseur, indiqua-t-il. Ils ont sûrement tout le matériel médical nécessaire à bord.

- Il dit vrai : c'est le _Majestic_! approuva Coriolan.

- Le _Majestic_? s'alarma Trandil. Celui qui a été saboté?

- Vas-y, ordonna Obi-Wan.

Sal ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais se ravisa en voyant l'expression butée de son ami. Il poussa ses moteurs à fond et se dirigea vers le croiseur.

Obi-Wan alluma l'holocom de l'_Aile_ _Cinglante_ et obtint la communication avec le commandant du _Majestic_.

- Je suis le Général Kenobi, se présenta-t-il. Je suis en mission pour le Sénat. J'ai une blessée à bord.

- Continuez à avancer, répondit tout de suite le commandant. Je vais vous faire entrer.

Ils s'approchèrent du gigantesque croiseur jusqu'à distinguer tous les hublots qui scintillaient dans la nuit de l'espace. Ils furent captés par un rayon tracteur et Sal éteignit les réacteurs du vaisseau, qui cessèrent de cracher leurs flammes bleues. Un sas s'ouvrit dans la coque et ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur, délicatement déposés au sol par le rayon énergétique. Obi-Wan prit Neela dans ses bras et descendit du vaisseau. Un Bothan en uniforme l'attendait et lui fit signe de le suivre. Deux autres hommes l'accompagnaient et s'occupèrent de Coriolan et de Randil.

- Le droïde médical a été averti de votre arrivée, dit le Bothan.

Le Jedi ne répondit rien et se contenta de presser le pas. Il sentait la présence de Neela, déjà difficile à percevoir d'ordinaire, se faire de plus en plus ténue. Il ne savait où elle allait, mais elle était de moins en moins perceptible, comme si elle s'effaçait. L'absence de la Force chez cette jeune fille n'était vraiment pas naturelle, et Obi-Wan ne savait que faire pour la maintenir du bon côté de la limite entre la vie et la mort.

Comme promis, un droïde médical attendait dans l'unité de soins. Il examina rapidement la blessure de la jeune fille et programma une cuve à bacta dans laquelle elle fut plongée. Un masque respiratoire fut placé sur sa bouche. Ses longs cheveux noirs se répandirent lentement et flottèrent dans la substance gélatineuse et transparente de la cuve. Elle avait l'air paisible.

- Elle se remettra en moins de deux jours, dit le droïde, rompant le silence de sa voix métallique.

Obi-Wan lâcha un discret soupir de soulagement.

Trandil et Coriolan arrivèrent derrière lui et contemplèrent la jeune fille qui flottait avec un air surnaturel.

- Que fait-elle ici? demanda la Sénatrice.

- Je me pose la même question, répondit énigmatiquement Obi-Wan.

Il se tourna vers le Bothan au visage canin qui était resté en retrait.

- Je souhaiterais rencontrer votre commandant.

Le Bothan sourit et les poils de sa fourrure dense ondulèrent.

- Je suis le commandant du _Majestic_, Général Kenobi, répondit-il. Comme le sort de votre amie ne dépend plus de vous, j'aimerais que vous me suiviez au poste de pilotage ainsi que vos compagnons.

Le Jedi hocha la tête, amusé, eut un dernier regard pour le visage inconscient de Neela puis suivit le Bothan jusqu'à la pont supérieur, où il découvrit la salle de commandement telle que l'avait vue la jeune fille un jour auparavant.

Neela était perdue. Elle errait sans but dans ce qui lui paraissait être le plus accueillant des néants. La douleur s'était tue et elle sentait plutôt bien. Aucune question, aucun doute, aucun souci ne la torturait. Le temps n'avait plus aucune prise sur elle. Elle n'avait rien à faire, rien à penser, juste être là et se dissoudre dans l'infini.

Elle n'aurait su dire s'il s'était écoulé une seconde ou une année lorsque la douleur revint. Elle ne fut d'abord qu'un simple picotement lui rappelant l'existence de son corps, puis elle lui déchira le ventre brutalement. Neela ouvrit les yeux et tenta de crier mais un tube de plastique dans sa bouche l'étouffa. Elle nageait dans une substance visqueuse et transparente, qui rendait sa vision totalement floue. Durant un terrible instant, elle crut qu'elle allait se noyer. Puis une voix se fit entendre à ses oreilles, si près qu'elle semblait provenir de l'intérieur de sa tête.

- Tout va bien, prononça la voix. Tout va bien.

Mais la douleur était insoutenable et Neela se débattit dans sa cage transparente.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? demanda la voix, inquiète.

- J'ai dû annuler l'effet des anesthésiques pour qu'elle se réveille. Elle a mal.

- Neela, écoute-moi, reprit la voix. Ça ne sera pas long. Nous sommes à bord du _Majestic_.

Le nom éveilla un écho dans la mémoire de la jeune fille, mais très loin, comme provenant de profondeurs oubliées par les âges.

- L'équipage a trouvé plusieurs anomalies dans le vaisseau. Cinq. Mais tu nous a rapporté que le Géonosien s'était arrêté sept fois. Nous devons absolument trouver les autres.

Une autre voix parla, une voix qui était étrangère à Neela mais qui retentissait de la même façon dans sa tête.

- Nous pensons que le saboteur voulait que le _Majestic _explose près de Corellia. Les débris seront assez gros pour ne pas brûler entièrement dans l'atmosphère. Ils s'abattront sur la planète et feront un nombre considérable de victimes.

- Or une avarie des moteurs vient de se déclencher et nous sommes dans la position idéale pour faire le maximum de dégâts. Ça va bientôt avoir lieu.

La douleur se retira de l'esprit de Neela, chassée par le stress. Elle se réveilla tout à fait et cessa de se débattre. Ses membres tremblaient de fatigue.

- Tu peux parler, l'encouragea la voix à laquelle elle attribua enfin un visage.

- Dites-moi où vous avez trouvé les anomalies, articula-t-elle faiblement et ses mots se répercutèrent le long du tube qui lui servait à respirer.

- Deuxième pont, couloir 26, près du générateur, commença l'autre voix, qui provenait d'un être bipède à la fourrure brune, mais qu'elle ne distinguait pas clairement.

Elle dissipa du mieux qu'elle put les brumes de fatigue qui rendaient ses souvenirs confus. D'autres endroits furent énumérés et elle tenta de se représenter de mémoire le chemin qu'elle avait emprunté en suivant le Géonosien. Elle décrivit avec le plus de détails possibles les étapes manquantes et elle comprit que des gens partaient vérifier ce qu'elle indiquait.

- Ça suffira? questionna-t-elle avec inquiétude.

- Je pense que oui, la rassura Obi-Wan. Le _Majestic _sera capable de lui-même de réparer ses avaries. Et c'est grâce à toi.

La jeune fille essaya de hausser les épaules mais la douleur la fit grimacer.

- Nous allons te rendormir, tu n'auras plus mal.

- Non! s'interposa la jeune fille. Ne me ramenez pas là-bas!

Son opposition rendit le Jedi perplexe mais il n'insista pas. Il demanda au droïde médical d'atténuer sa douleur sans l'endormir et celui-ci s'exécuta.

Neela vit le Jedi s'asseoir sur un lit non loin de sa cuve.

- Que faites-vous? demanda-t-elle. Ils ont sûrement besoin de vous ailleurs.

- Je vais rester près de toi, assura le Jedi. Je te dois bien ça, après tout ce que tu as subi à cause de moi.

La jeune fille sourit faiblement.

- Vous vous souvenez, dans la salle du Conseil Jedi? J'ai choisi de moi-même de venir. Et j'ai fait le bon choix.

- J'ai du mal à accepter d'avoir tort, rit le Jedi. Mais sur un point je ne me suis pas trompé.

Obi-Wan voulut lui montrer que comme il l'avait prédit, toute cette histoire avait été source de souffrance, pour elle autant que pour lui. Mais il se ravisa. Qu'est-ce que cela changerait d'en prendre conscience?

- Il vaut mieux être de ton côté! termina-t-il.

- Comment va-t-elle? demanda Coriolan en entrant dans la pièce.

- Bien.

La jeune femme s'approcha de la cuve et posa ses mains sur la vitre.

- Merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie, dit-elle directement.

Neela ne sut pas quoi répondre. Elle fut tentée de dire qu'elle n'avait pas fait exprès mais ce n'était pas vraiment une bonne réponse. Pourtant elle savait qu'elle avait réagi instinctivement et que peut-être son choix aurait sur le moment été différent si elle avait réfléchi.

- Vous lui devez des explications je pense, dit Obi-Wan.

- Je dois des explications à beaucoup de gens, et des excuses à beaucoup d'autres, soupira la Sénatrice. Mais sur le coup, j'étais tellement révoltée, que je n'écoutais personne. J'aurais du me douter que je mettais des gens en danger. Je n'avais que faire de ma propre sécurité, mais j'ai raisonné en égoïste.

- Qu'avez-vous découvert qui vous émeuve à ce point?

- Des plans, répondit la Sénatrice. Les plans d'une affreuse machine, de la taille d'une petite étoile, aux armes dévastatrices pouvant réduire une planète à l'état de néant. Une étoile mortelle, qui sèmerait terreur et destruction au lieu de lumière et chaleur.

- Par qui ont été conçus ces plans?

- Par des ingénieurs de la Corporation Technique Corellienne. Sur demande du Sénat.

- Du Sénat? répéta Obi-Wan incrédule. C'est impossible.

- Je le sais bien! Je pense que c'est une imposture, mais cette découverte m'a révoltée, d'autant plus que le Sénat n'a rien fait depuis ces dernières années pour aider Corellia à faire face à ses problèmes. J'ai décidé d'en parler au Chancelier Palpatine, parce que cette fois j'étais sûre qu'il m'accorderait toute l'attention nécessaire.

- Est-ce que les microdiscs que vous avez caché dans votre chambre, à la Résidence du Sénat contiennent ces plans?

- Oui! Les avez-vous trouvés? interrogea Coriolan, pleine d'espoir.

Elle avait eu peur que ses ravisseurs les aient emportés aussi.

- Non, dit Obi-Wan sombrement.

Le _Majestic_ n'explosa pas. Plusieurs heures plus tard, les avaries des réacteurs furent réparées et il put repartir. Mais le commandant ne donna pas l'ordre du départ avant que Neela ne soit guérie. Le vaisseau resta donc plus d'une journée à la même place, malgré les menaces de la CorSec pour le faire bouger. Puis la blessure de la jeune fille commença à se refermer et elle put sortir de sa cuve. Le droïde médical lui banda le ventre avec un pansement imbibé de bacta et elle marcha lentement, à demi portée par Obi-Wan qui se tenait auprès d'elle. Le commandant en personne vint la remercier pour son aide, et elle en fut tellement heureuse que ses joues affreusement pâles prirent une teinte rosée.

Puis ils embarquèrent à bord de l'_Aile_ _Cinglante _et quittèrent le gigantesque croiseur. Trandil Sal leur fit ses adieux à l'astroport du Secteur Bleu.

- Je vais me ranger, promit le contrebandier avec un air grave. Ma vie n'est plus la seule en jeu à présent. Je suis responsable d'un petit garçon, qui attend mon retour avec impatience à chaque fois que je disparaît. Je ne l'abandonnerai plus.

Obi-Wan hocha la tête et ils se donnèrent l'accolade avec émotion. Le Jedi avait le sentiment qu'il voyait son ami pour la dernière fois.

L'_Aile_ _Cinglante resta au sol et ils prirent un autre vaisseau qui les emmena à Tyrena._

_- C'est la plus belle ville de la planète, dit Coriolan à Neela. Tu pourras t'y reposer tranquillement._

_- Tu vas voir la mer, lui précisa Obi-Wan en souriant._

_Neela découvrit dans la maison de repos où il l'emmenèrent, une chambre spacieuse qui l'attendait, sa baie vitrée donnant sur une plage de sable blanc. Des oiseaux traversaient le ciel en lançant des cris aigus. Et jusqu'à l'horizon, s'étendait une nappe d'eau bleue et mouvante. Neela sentit des larmes couler sur ses joues. Elle ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de l'envoûtant ballet de lignes étincelantes qui se déplaçaient à la surface. _

_- C'est la plus belle chose que j'ai jamais vue, murmura-t-elle._

_Obi-Wan et Coriolan repartirent pour Coronet, où d'autres soucis les attendaient encore, des questions auxquelles il faudrait répondre, des rapports à faire, des décisions à prendre. Mais dans leur esprit restait le visage émerveillé de la jeune fille et sa silhouette fragile devant la beauté de l'océan. Et lorsqu'elle apparaissait dans leur esprit, ils se sentaient apaisés._


	10. Chapter 10

Obi-Wan se retrouva plusieurs jours plus tard devant le même Conseil qui l'avait envoyé en mission. Il s'inclina devant les maîtres Jedi, sachant que les nouvelles qu'il leur apportait n'étaient pas bonnes.

- Une machine qui réduirait les planètes en poussière?

- D'après la Sénatrice, confirma Obi-Wan. Je pense qu'elle dit la vérité.

- Une telle arme, jamais être construite ne devrait. Une grave nouvelle cela est.

- Il y a autre chose, poursuivit Obi-Wan. Il y a derrière ce complot un Seigneur Sith.

La stupeur saisit les membres du Conseil.

- Es-tu sûr de ce que tu avances? questionna Mace Windu.

- Certain.

- Est-ce ce Sith qui, l'arme commandé a?

- C'est probable, en effet. C'est même l'explication la plus plausible.

Les Jedis étaient consternés.

- Une guerre il y aura, prédit Yoda. Les seigneurs noirs s'y préparent.

- Une seule arme, si puissante quelle soit, ne leur suffira pas pour mener une guerre, discuta Plo Koon.

- Nombreuses sont les choses qu'aujourd'hui nous ignorons. La ruse des Sith est grande, de même que leur malice. Ce qui se passe sur Corellia n'est qu'une petite partie de leur plan.

- Maître Poof a raison, ajouta Obi-Wan. Il faut découvrir quel est leur réel objectif.

- Trop tôt il est et trop tard aussi, objecta Yoda énigmatiquement. Ta mission ici se termine Obi-Wan. Rejoindre ton padawan maintenant tu dois.

Obi-Wan resta silencieux, et songea que nombre de personnes qu'il respectait, comme Qui-Gon ou Anakin, se seraient dressés contre cette décision. Mais il se contenta de s'incliner. Lui-même, il y a de nombreuses années de ça, se serait rebellé et aurait continué à traquer le Sith. Mais comme il l'avait sèchement répondu à Trandil Sal dans les rues de Coronet, ce temps était révolu. Il avait suffi d'une seule erreur fatale, pour que sa jeune et fervente assurance disparaisse totalement et fasse place à une obéissance respectueuse.

- Et cette jeune fille qui t'accompagner a voulu? demanda Yoda alors qu'il allait se détourner.

- Elle a fait le bon choix, répondit-il non sans fierté.

Il quitta la tour du Conseil avec un étrange vide dans la tête, comme toujours lorsqu'il se rendait compte que ce qu'il faisait n'était porteur d'aucun sens. Il décida de retourner à Corellia une dernière fois avant de rejoindre Anakin, pour faire ses adieux à Neela. Il était certain de ne plus jamais la revoir après ça. Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle souhaitait faire ensuite, si elle resterait sur Corellia ou regagnerait Coruscant. Il voulait lui demander, il voulait qu'elle l'assure d'avoir une vie heureuse. Mais avant, il devait repasser à la Résidence du Sénat pour lui ramener un petit cadeau.

- Sont-ce vraiment des _bretela? C'est inouï Maître, ces feuilles sont exactement les mêmes que dans ma mémoire holographique! Et cette plante-ci, savez-vous ce que c'est? Et ce petit insecte en forme de soucoupe?_

_- Est-ce que quelqu'un t'a un jour appris à te taire C4-DA? s'exaspéra Obi-Wan, qui avait subi la conversation ininterrompue du droïde de protocole durant tout le voyage._

_- Veuillez m'excuser maître, répondit le droïde sans s'arrêter, mais c'est que je ne suis jamais sorti de la Résidence. Toutes ces choses sont si... vivantes!_

_Le Jedi sourit malgré lui._

_- Allez, presse toi, je connais quelqu'un qui sera très heureux de te revoir._

_- Qui ça maître? Je ne connais personne vivant sur Corellia. A vrai dire, je ne connais personne vivant ailleurs que sur Coruscant, à part les Sénateurs bien sûr. Vous savez il y a beaucoup de Sénateurs qui viennent de planètes très éloignées et..._

_- C'est pas vrai, soupira Obi-Wan._

_Il entra dans la chambre de Neela, C4-DA suivant derrière lui, toujours en train de parler, mais la chambre était vide. Il ressortit._

_- Excusez-moi, demanda-t-il à une Sélonienne qui passait dans le couloir. Il y a une jeune fille qui réside ici. Savez-vous où elle est?_

_- Il y a quelqu'un dans cette chambre? s'étonna la Sélonienne. Votre amie doit vraiment être discrète, je ne me souviens pas l'avoir croisée. Mais allez voir sur la plage, les gens vont souvent s'y asseoir au calme pour contempler la mer._

_- Merci._

_Obi-Wan laissa C4-DA à son émerveillement et descendit sur la plage, ses chaussures s'enfonçant dans le sable fin, blanc comme la neige. Les vagues venaient lécher les pieds des gens assis en silence, les yeux plongés dans la limite infinie entre le ciel et la mer. Corell descendait lentement dans un berceau de nuages et sa lumière orange teintait les flots de reflets sanglants. Obi-Wan fut pris d'une irrésistible envie de s'asseoir sur le sable comme les autres et d'oublier qui il était, de rester ici pour toujours, le coeur empli par la beauté du spectacle. Mais il se fit violence et chercha les yeux noirs de Neela parmi les visages paisibles. Mais il ne la trouva nulle part. Il l'appela, de peur de ne pas la percevoir alors même qu'elle était en face de lui mais aucune voix familière ne lui répondit. Corell fut avalée par l'horizon et le ciel s'assombrit. Quelques étoiles commencèrent à scintiller._

_Obi-Wan retourna sans grand espoir à la chambre où l'attendait C4-DA. Il ouvrit les placards et les découvrit vides. Il sentit tout d'un coup une infinie tristesse s'abattre sur ses épaules._

_- Je crois qu'elle est partie sans nous dire au revoir, dit-il au droïde qui s'était enfin tu. Je vais te laisser ici, je pense que tu y seras plus heureux que sur Coruscant. Il y aura toujours du travail pour un droïde de protocole, et tu pourras te passionner pour la faune et la flore._

_- Merci Maître, répondit simplement le droïde._

_Obi-Wan contempla une dernière fois la chambre vide, le lit aux draps blancs parfaitement tirés puis sortit sans se retourner._

_Accroupie derrière la porte, Neela sentit des larmes rouler silencieusement sur ses joues. Puis elle se leva, enfila son sac à dos et quitta la pièce._


	11. Chapter 11

_**Sept ans plus tard...**_

**Les rayons brûlants du soleil de Tatooine ne laissaient aucun répit, ni aux hommes ni aux bêtes, et le sable grossier semblait avoir modelé les visages, leur conférant une expression dure et triste. Les pans de sa cape malmenés par le vent chaud, Ben Kenobi avançait vers la cantina de Mos Eisley, bâtiment bas aux formes arrondies, dont la couleur se différenciait mal de celle du sable, ce qui était également le cas de toutes les autres habitations de Tatooine. Le visage de l'homme était encore jeune, mais la barbe qui lui mangeait le visage et ses habits d'ermite lui donnaient l'air d'un vieillard. Il baissa la tête pour entrer et dut attendre que ses yeux s'habituent à la pénombre. Il s'installa à sa table habituelle, près du comptoir, d'où il pouvait entendre toutes les conversations dignes d'intérêt, et il y en avait beaucoup à cette heure dans la cantina de Mos Eisley. Il écouta un moment, puis comme rien ne l'intéressait, il plongea dans ses propres pensées, comme englouti par des abysses ténébreuses et glacées. Chaque jour, il ne pouvait empêcher ses souvenirs de revenir le hanter et la solitude dans laquelle il vivait, la peur constante du fugitif qu'il était devenu, ne l'aidaient pas à s'en défaire. Il songea à Anakin, comme d'habitude. C'était toujours le premier qui lui venait à l'esprit, et le souvenir le plus douloureux. Les yeux emplis de rage de son padawan étaient les témoins de son échec et il s'infligeait chaque fois qu'il les revoyait le châtiment de plonger dans leur gouffre insondable de haine. C'était devenu une punition malsaine qu'il s'obligeait à respecter. Parfois il avait l'impression qu'il deviendrait fou à force de rester seul sur cette planète hostile avec pour seule compagnie ses idées noires. Ensuite il songeait à Qui-Gon, son ancien Maître, qui lui avait promis au delà de la mort de lui enseigner ce qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de lui apprendre. Mais à chaque fois qu'il tentait de plonger dans la Force pour trouver l'esprit de son Maître, il ne sentait que le vide laissé par tous les Jedis morts durant cette dernière année. La Force était devenue aussi sombre que ceux qui l'utilisaient à présent pour imposer leur joug de terreur à la Galaxie. Elle n'était plus une alliée pour Obi-Wan, qui doutait de plus en plus souvent de son statut de Jedi.**

**Il prit son verre de **_**chetta, **_**qui était arrivé sur sa table sans qu'il remarque que quelqu'un lui avait apporté.**

**- Autre chose monsieur? **

**Ben secoua la tête et avala la boisson sans alcool, qui lui laissa un goût amer dans la bouche. Il leva le regard et rencontra les grands yeux noirs de la serveuse, qui s'était assise en face de lui et le regardait tristement. Il ne sut pourquoi, cela ne le dérangea pas de la voir assise à sa table et il ne lui prêta aucune attention. Il se laissa de nouveau envahir par ses idées sombres.**

**- Vous ne devriez pas faire ça.**

**Ben perçut une tristesse déchirante près de lui et il tourna son regard vers la jeune femme qui n'avait pas changé de place. Une seule larme coulait sur sa joue.**

**- Qui êtes-vous? demanda-t-il, un étrange écho s'éveillant dans son esprit.**

**- Je m'appelle Neela, répondit-elle.**

**Le Jedi reçut comme un choc et il redressa son dos qui se fit moins voûté. Se yeux bleus retrouvèrent un peu de la lumière qui les avait quittés.**

**- Vous êtes un fantôme, prononça-t-il en détaillant le visage de la jeune femme.**

**Celui-ci avait perdu sa grâce enfantine, mais il pouvait toujours lire la moindre de ses émotions à l'intérieur de ses grands yeux noirs. A cet instant, il y voyait la joie et la tristesse mêlées, et s'y plonger fut comme un grand bol d'air.**

**- Non, répondit Neela en souriant doucement. Je ne suis pas un fantôme.**

**- Que faites-vous ici?**

**- Je sers toutes sortes de boissons à tous les gangsters et à tous les êtres un peu perdus de cette planète.**

**- Ce n'est pas un hasard n'est-ce pas?**

**- Non, avoua-t-elle. J'ai souvent croisé votre chemin sans que vous en doutiez. J'ai apporté mon aide lorsque j'ai pu, même si vous vous débrouilliez très bien tout seul. Mais maintenant c'est différent.**

**- Vous m'avez suivi durant toutes ces années? Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça?**

**Obi-Wan était abasourdi.**

**- J'ai choisi, répondit la jeune fille. J'ai choisi une vie d'aventures et de risques, j'ai choisi de rester près de vous sans que cela ne vous engendre la moindre souffrance. **

**- Vous avez sacrifié votre bonheur pour moi? **

**- Non, bien sûr que non. C'est ma façon de vivre et elle me va. C4-DA l'apprécie un peu moins, s'amusa-t-elle, mais il m'aime trop pour me laisser.**

**- Vous étiez là le jour où je suis venu à Tyrena?**

**- Oui. J'ai empaqueté mes affaires lorsque vous êtes parti me chercher sur la plage et quand vous êtes reparti, je vous ai suivi.**

**Obi-Wan secoua la tête.**

**- Ce n'est pas possible... Vous n'avez pas pu me suivre partout où je suis allé.**

**- Je n'ai jamais dit ça. J'ai dit que j'avais souvent croisé votre chemin, sans me faire remarquer.**

**- Alors pourquoi vous êtes-vous découverte cette fois?**

**Neela ne le savait pas vraiment. Elle le faisait parce que c'était comme ça. Elle était motivée par le même instinct qui l'avait poussée à sauver le garde Hrackien sur le **_**Majestic**_** et celui à cause duquel elle avait reçu le tir de blaster destiné à Coriolan.**

**- Il le fallait. Je crois que vous allez avoir besoin de moi.**

**- Neela, je suis un fugitif, commença Obi-Wan.**

**- Je sais! Vous allez me dire que c'est trop dangereux, comme la première fois. Mais vous ne me ferez pas changer d'avis.**

**Il soupira.**

**- Alors je t'offre une **_**chetta, parce que tu as beaucoup de choses à me raconter.**_

_**La jeune fille lui adressa un sourire débordant de joie et toutes les idées noires du Jedi disparurent d'un seul coup.**_


End file.
